


Siren

by Mirkalla_Karmilla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiny, Fantasy, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, merman!Steve, merman!Tony
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10003592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkalla_Karmilla/pseuds/Mirkalla_Karmilla
Summary: Tony Stark es un famoso y reconocido empresario, héroe y coleccionista. Pero pese a que su colección es impresionante y la envidia de la mayoría de la gente hay algo que desde niño no ha conseguido poseer: Una sirena.Star Lord esta dispuesto a cumplirle el capricho al millonario secuestrando un ejemplar para él en su última excursión.¿El problema? Es un ejemplar macho. Posiblemente el ultimo.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: AU . Stony. Porno por montones. Sobrenatural. Stony. Mención de StarkQuill
> 
> Todos los sucesos del MCU han sucedio pero sin la presencia del Capitán América. Hay algunos personajes de los comics que se me hicieron imposibles no incluir pero son los mas conocidos.

Ha mandado a construir aquella enorme piscina dentro de su lujosa mansión en el mismo momento en que le dijeron que existían planetas inexplorados con civilizaciones completamente distintas a los humanos. O mejor dicho con formas anatómicas distintas a ellos. Según comprendía la cultura y sociedad se parecían bastante a la suya utilizando la organización más bien monárquica y no la democrática para sobrevivir. Aunque aquello realmente no era lo que realmente capturaba el interés de Tony sino mas bien... Sus cuerpos.

Y no es que no se diera cuenta antes de que no estaban solos. La invasión de los Chitauri, Thor y Loki haciéndoles una agradable visita y llevándose prácticamente la mitad de Manhattan con su pelea estaba aún fresca en su mente. Para su mala suerte no contaba precisamente con ninguno de ambos asgardianos para completar sus planes.

Es más bien la noticia de Nick Fury, actual director de Shield, de que ha contactado con un grupo de héroes intergalácticos (antes criminales) la que abre las esperanzas de finalmente luego de años completar sus planes.

Pensando en las posibilidades de conseguir finalmente el ejemplar que ha buscado por más de veinte años Tony no solo ordenó que recrearan un fondo marino en el lugar donde antes se ubicaba el antiguo estudio de Howard sino que se aseguro que fuera visible para él desde todos los ángulos. De esa forma las paredes del acuario son gruesas capas de cristal por donde pasa sus dedos lentamente, asegurándose de que lo contenga todo. Se conecta de forma directa a su propio estudio pues decide por el momento que no es necesario tenerlo en el taller.

El acuario mide aproximadamente ocho metros de alto y unos cuarenta de largo y hay algunos peces de colores moviéndose graciosamente frente a él. Esta terminado en apenas una semana y Tony Stark visualiza por última vez su creación lamiéndose los labios. La ansiedad cosquillea en la punta de sus dedos cuando decide asistir a la fiesta que Fury ha organizado para el nuevo grupo intergaláctico que Shield ha contactado.

 

 

***

 

 

-Supongo que has visto muchos tipos de especies durante todo este tiempo viajando- Tony Stark, héroe y ex-líder de los Vengadores estaba cómodamente recostado sobre la cama completamente deshecha. La ropa se la habían quitado hace bastante rato y disfrutaba de la brisa fría que se colaba por la ventana medianamente abierta, secando su piel

El hombre a su lado sonrió con una mano tras la nuca.

-Por supuesto. Supongo que la Tierra esta... Bien. Pero hay mejores cosas allá fuera- Peter Quill, líder de los guardianes de la Galaxia se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el genio billonario. Se volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa lasciva, fijándose en su meditabunda expresión- ¿Hay algo más que quieres saber Stark o solo es una pregunta al azar?

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta?

-Digamos que aunque no dudo de mi capacidad para llevarme a alguien a la cama tu interés en mi realmente comenzó cuando Nick mencionó que he viajado por la Galaxia. Aun más, me atrevería a decir que cuando mencione a aquella mujer con alas en vez de brazos realmente te planteaste la idea de hablarme

-Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para interesarme en ti, Quill. Pero como ya muchos te habrán dicho no solo dedico mi tiempo entre ser Iron Man y un empresario exitoso- Y por supuesto que se había fijado antes en el atractivo hombre. Era precisamente su tipo y aquella ridícula y aburrida fiesta organizada por Nick para presentar al equipo de superhéroes del espacio con muy pocos posibles amantes ocasionales solo lo había dejado a el como objetivo. Y aunque las mujeres verdes tenían su punto, Tony no estaba interesado por el momento en lucirse con Gamora.

-Me han comentado que te gusta coleccionar... cosas.

La sonrisa de Tony es aun mas amplia.

-Si, algo así. Por el momento solo me he dedicado a cosas- Admite. Muchas de sus adquisiciones por supuesto tienen mucho que ver con la tecnología que él o alguien más ha desarrollado. Pero también hay obras de arte y joyería. Objetos antiquísimos de diferentes épocas y civilizaciones, que en algún momento han llamado la atención de la prensa. Los salones Stark fueron admirados por el lente de una cámara solo en una ocasión hace algunos años y se ha negado por el momento a repetir la experiencia.

El rubio en su cama le prestó más atención, volteándose sobre ella para observarlo bien.

-¿Y?

-Hay algo que siempre he deseado. Algo completamente imposible aquí en la tierra. Y no porque no lo buscara...

-Algo en el espacio... Una especie diferente- Concluye Peter luego de escucharlo atentamente, leyendo rápidamente entre líneas con lo poco que se han dicho desde que entraron en su cuarto.

 Tony lo besaría de nuevo por eso.

 -Cuando era pequeño  mi madre me llevo al mar y estuve a punto de morir ahogado. Comprenderás que con solo cinco años los recuerdos ahora son mas bien difusos… Pero estoy completamente seguro de que quien me saco de entre las olas fue una sirena. Se lo dije a Jarvis y a mi madre por supuesto pero ninguno vio nada. Desde entonces me obsesione un poco con la idea de encontrar una pero todas han sido fakes de internet

-¿Así que ahora que conoces a alguien que puede haber visto una en otro planeta quieres intentar persuadirme para que traiga una para ti?

-No lo harías gratis.

 -¿Tienes idea de cuantas leyes estaría rompiendo por ti?- La risa suave del pelinegro es coqueta y le eriza la nuca. Star Lord admite que Tony Stark es un hombre interesante y caliente pero también peligroso.

 -No deje de ser el líder de los Vengadores por ser un ciudadano modelo.

-Ya me contarás que es precisamente lo que hiciste para que te quitaran el puesto -Respondió el rubio levantándose, dejando sus rodillas en el colchón. Tony lo observa sin perder la sonrisa cuando se sienta con ambas piernas abiertas sobre el - Ahora hablemos de lo que me darás a cambio de romper algunas leyes.

-¿Que es lo que quieres exactamente?

 -Mi mente está llena de posibilidades -

 

***  
  
  
  
  


La historia iba más o menos así.

Anthony Stark era hijo único, por lo que el sabía, de Howard y María Stark. Ambos murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando apenas tenía 13 años. Tony siendo un genio heredó absolutamente todo pese a su corta edad y se dedico al mismo negocio que su padre creando armas.

 

Anthony no recordaba desde que momento de su vida simplemente se había dedicado a guardar para si objetos de valor incalculable. Quizás algún psicólogo decidiera llamarlo síndrome post traumático. Un acumulador en palabras vulgares con demasiado dinero y espacio para seguir guardando y guardando. El cree que no. Simplemente le llena de placer pujar en las subastas miles y miles de dólares sin preocuparse de que Pepper o alguien más se acerque a decirle que su abultado fondo está acercándose a números rojos.

Si son de caridad, mejor. Llámenlo filantropía

Pero admite que muchos objetos de su colección tienen referencias marinas y que no se debe a nada más que a lo que ha buscado aún más afanosamente desde que era un niño y no tiene nada que ver con un trauma. O quizás si, al parecer está lleno de ellos después de todo.

Es apenas un niño de cinco años cuando María decide llevarle a la playa en una costa de Tampa, Florida. Tony es un niño inquieto y curioso y le intriga el mar. Hace caso de los consejos de su madre los primeros cinco minutos sobre mantenerse en la orilla hasta que la curiosidad es más y se adentra en el agua, avanzando rápidamente variaos metros. Su cuerpo pequeño se mueve bien entre las olas cuando una más grande lo cubre por completo.

Tony manotea intentando volver a la orilla cuando siente sus piernas ser jaladas y un montón de agua salada entrar en su boca debido al grito de terror que no es audible.  
Es un niño inteligente y sabe que estos pueden ser sus últimos segundos de vida, la muerte presentándose demasiado pronto, pero su cuerpo negándose a morir sigue luchando contra el agua.

Piensa en que le hubiese gustado ser el hijo que su padre quería y que María iba a llorar mucho por el. Le hubiese gustado repetirle lo mucho que la quería.

 

Sus ojos distinguen la superficie unos metros más allá antes de comenzar a cerrarse y sabe que es demasiada la distancia para salir el solo cuando unos brazos toman su cuerpo y lo elevan hasta la superficie.

Tose intentando sacar el agua de sus pulmones a salir a la superficie, buscando con la mirada a la persona que lo ha rescatado, luchando contra el desvanecimiento

-¡Tony!- El grito de su madre lo desconcentra lo suficiente y Jarvis ya esta lanzándose al agua para tomarlo, alcanzándolo en apenas unos segundos pero él sigue buscando.

Es a lo lejos y en la distancia que sus ojos alcanzan a ver una cola demasiado alargada para ser un delfín, perdiéndose en el horizonte al mismo tiempo que su consciencia.  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  


Pasa un mes desde la fiesta de integración y Los Vengadores reciben la señal de que el grupo intergaláctico está volviendo a la Tierra.

-¿Así que Tony Stark ha decidido finalmente honrarnos con su presencia?- Carol Danvers saluda con una sonrisa socarrona al millonario, recibiendo de todas formas el beso en la mejilla que él le da.

-¿Sigo siendo un Vengador, no? Según comprendí en la ultima reunión solo me estaban quitando el titulo de líder. Además se que ustedes aman omitir el detalle de que esta sigue siendo mi mansión –Respondió apoyándose en la mesa de reuniones mientras sus ojos analizan la pantalla unos metros más allá. Thor y Bruce entran en la sala uniéndose rápidamente a la conversación y los saluda a ambos, volviéndose hacia Carol

-Ofrecerla para ser la base de los Vengadores debió darte una idea de que nunca más seria solo tuya

-Si, puede que ustedes sean una buena compañía después de todo aunque no me quieran como su jefe. Y aunque la destruyan cada dos días

-Quizás deberías construirla de algo mejor- Susurra Thor y Bruce ríe aunque son ambos quienes mas destrozan las paredes.

-Se los descontare de su salaria la próxima vez- Advierte con una sonrisa cuando la pantalla abre una ventana de comunicación y un sonriente Peter Quill aparece en ella

-Hey terrestres espero que no nos extrañaran demasiado. Al menos a mi- Y les cierra un ojo coqueto aunque nadie se molesta en responder. Llevan años acostumbrados al coqueteo de Tony

\- Peter Quill, tienes autorización para aterrizar- Responde Carol- Esperamos un reporte por cierto.

-Oh por supuesto. Aunque antes debo hacer una entrega- Tony sonríe complacido alejándose de la mesa y Carol se voltea a verlo con una ceja alzada.

-¿No venias a la reunión?

-Comuníquenme lo que sea que decidan después

-De acuerdo. Esperaremos aquí- Determina ella volviendo a la pantalla y la conversación se corta después de que el líder del otro equipo asienta. Pero sabe que algo planean ambos hombres y espera por el bien de Stark que no sea otro escándalo.

Los pasillos nunca le habían parecido tan ridículamente largos. Tony puede sentir la adrenalina y el deseo subiéndole por las piernas mientras avanza a paso rápido por su mansión, enarcando una ceja cuando encuentra finalmente a Peter Quill fuera de su despacho.

-¿Has tenido alguna clases de pelea o eso en tu ojo es la nueva moda en el espacio?- Pregunta burlón refiriéndose al moratón que luce el rubio en su ojo derecho.

-Digamos que esto es el precio que yo mismo tuve que pagar para traer a tu adquisición. No le ha gustado nada la idea de acompañarme

-Me asegurare de subir algo el precio por eso- Murmura abriendo finalmente la puerta seguido del otro superhéroe

-Si. Sobre eso hay otra cosa que debemos hablar- Pero Stark no lo escucha realmente. Sus ojos se fijan en el cristal buscando casi con desesperación a la sirena.

-Que sea después de verla

-Quizás sea mejor después de verlo- Sugiere Quill esperando cualquier tipo de comentario del hombre en cuanto vea lo que le ha traído.

Pero la boca de Tony se queda sin palabras cuando finalmente la cola azul de escamas brillantes y destellos verdes se deja ver un metro sobre el seguido del torso humano más atractivo que han visto sus ojos. Pero que definitivamente no es femenino.

Aun así sus manos hacen contacto con el cristal cuando quien está dentro del acuario parece darse cuenta que no está solo y se acerca a él.

Tony sabe de inmediato que aquel hibrido será la más preciada pieza de su colección en cuanto los ojos azules más brillantes que ha visto en su vida se posan en su cuerpo aun unos centímetros por sobre su cabeza, analizándolo de la misma forma que lo hace él

Porque Peter Quill no le ha traído una Sirena sino más bien un Tritón.


	2. 2

El híbrido dentro del agua movió suavemente la punta de su cola, descendiendo unos centímetros mas para analizar aparentemente al genio. Tony no estaba seguro de si su boca se mantenia abierta pero tampoco le preocupaba mucho. Si el tritón fuera un hombre él tendría que admitir que seria uno de los más atractivos de los que habían pasado por su cama. Sus poderosos brazos llamaron profundamente su atención casi de inmediato de la misma forma que sus rosados pezones.

 

¿Como no admirar esos musculos? No tenía idea de lo que hacia para ejercitarse pero le daba perfectos resultados.

 

Aunque lo que definitivamente le gustaba era su rostro. Pese a que pareciera enfadado no podia quitarle los ojos a la forma de su mandibula ni a los labios gruesos que se mantenian cerrados. El color casi sobrenatural de sus iris hizo contacto con el por un largo momento y el intento descifrar el color exacto... ¿Azul Capri quizás? Se sintió de la misma forma analizado hasta que un movimiento a su lado llamo la atención del rubio. Sus curiosos ojos azules se entrecerraron con molestia al ver a Peter Quill demasiado cerca y pareció bufar dentro del agua antes de alejarse lo suficiente.

  
-Sé que no es precisamente lo que habíamos acordado pero-

  
-Es perfecto- Corto fijandose en como se movìa suavemente por el agua. Tony estaba seguro con esos pocos segundos de analisis que podria quedarse horas observandolo solo ir y venir por el acuario.

  
-Lo encontre solo. Más bien extrañamente solo. Los tritones viven en colonias y se cuidan los unos a los otros. Por más que intente averiguar algo lo unico que consegui fue que no solo me arrastrara con el por el lago sino que ademas me golpeara. No va a ser una mascota dócil.-Admite fijandose en el suave reflejo del agua que se dibuja en Anthony y luego en el rubio que parece estudiar todo el lugar.

  
-¿Se supone que entiende nuestro lenguaje entonces, no?

  
-Claramente. Si lo tratas como un animal lo más seguro es que seas tú quien termine esta vez varios metros bajo el agua- Y no parece darse cuenta del escalofrío que recorre el cuerpo del billonario. De solo pensar en la posibilidad Tony retrocede un paso, algo abrumado al darse cuenta que los varios metros de agua por sobre el son solo separados por un cristal. Respira hondo un par de veces, calmando su pulso y su respiración, recordando que esa enorme cantidad de agua no puede venirsele encima gracias al vidrio resistente y entonces en poco tiempo vuelve a ser el dueño de la situación.

  
-Obviamente no lo tratare como un animal.- Porque las piezas de su colección tenían otro tipo de valor mucho más elevado después de todo

  
Star Lord se pregunta si debe en realidad contarle como es que logro llevarse al Triton desde aquel planeta donde solo exisitia un 0,09% de tierra por sobre el nivel del mar y el resto era, hasta donde tus ojos pudieran ver, agua.

  
Porque obviamente no solo tuvo que traerlo a la fuerza sino que además le mintió. Los tritones no se caracterizaban precisamente por su buen carácter. Eras desconfiados y se contaban bastantes historias de ellos. Incluso Yondu le advirtió alguna vez que no provocara a uno de ellos si había agua cerca.

  
Pero ya están ahí y la verdad tampoco se arrepiente. Tony Stark es del tipo de "El fin justifica los medios", el pago es bueno y pretende obtener alguna recompensa extra por todo lo que ha hecho y por lo que su propio equipo se ha quejado. Gamora y Drax no han dejado de recordarle lo mala idea que es pero tampoco se han negado a acompañarlo. Peter sabe además que el Triton en algun momento debera volver a su planeta por lo que tampoco puede decirse que eso fuera un secuestro.

  
Ademas hay un algo que le gusta de Tony Stark desde que lo vio en la fiesta y no va a dejarlo pasar hasta que en realidad decida que aquello no da para más. Lo bueno es que ambos hombres comprenden que esa relación se basaba en lo bien que cada uno podía hacer sentir al otro en el sexo y nada más.

  
-¿Vas a hablar con él? No podrá escucharte si lo haces desde aquí- Pregunta avanzando lentamente para pasearse tras su espalda. No se ha dado cuenta de la chimenea ni del librero pegado a la pared hasta que se topa con ellos. Los sofás parecen comodos pero hay uno, el mas grande, que esta justo frente al cristal el que imagina ocupara Stark para observar comodamente al rubio

  
-No. Aún no es el momento- Y no es que no le echara miradas anhelantes a la escalera que conduce finalmente a la superficie del acuario. En su interior se siente como un niño con regalo nuevo en navidad y quiere disfrutar de eso.  
  
Le cuesta de hecho no dejar de mirar la brillante cola cubierta de escamas que termina en dos delicadas aletas. Hay dos más al inicio de su cadera y hay también notorias diferencias en la forma puntiaguda en la que terminan sus orejas.  
Los ojos azules vuelve a fijarse en el y Tony sonríe mirando ahora a Peter.

  
-Volvamos a la reunión.

   
  


***  
  
  
  
  


Cuando vuelven a la sala Carol terminaba de explicar la situación actual la que se resumia basicamente en los mismos tipos malos haciendo las mismas cosas malas.

-¿No podemos simplemente ir y patearles el trasero?- Rocket levantó los brazos y la mirada de todos los vengadores se poso en él.- ¿¡Que!? ¡Sabemos donde estan!

-Yo soy Groot- El pequeño extraterrestre aparecio tras el hombro de su amigo, pareciendo apoyar sus palabras. Carol negó rapidamente mientras Tony se sentaba a su lado.

-No es la forma de proceder. Si damos un paso en falso no solo la Tierra se vera en problemas. Esta vez es la Galaxia completa.

-No me digas, estamos ya algo acostumbrados a eso-

-Esta vez no son solo ustedes- Respondió ella. Rocket la miró nuevamente listo para decir algo mas cuando Tony decidio interceder.

-¿Y que tal si hacemos un poco de ambas cosas? Nos prepararemos como dice Rocket pero no atacaremos como dice Carol. Propongo una votación.

La sala se llenó rapidamente de voces de aprobación y todos parecieron satisfechos con eso. La rubia lo miró con seriedad y el levantó las manos a la altura de su pecho.

-Sigues siendo la jefa, solo fue un comentario.

-¿En que estas metido con Quill?- Susurró mirando al otro rubio que le cerró nuevamente un ojo-

-¿Carol que te hace pensar-

-Rediseñaste un ala completa de la mansión y no nos deja entrar a ella. Luego él llega aqui y menciona que tiene un paquete para ti... Tony...

-No es nada de lo que estas pensando. -Aunque no sabe en realidad en que esta pensando la rubia.- Confia en mí.

-Confío en ti, pero también te conozco- Murmura, fijandose nuevamente en los otros. Thor levanta su brazo entusiasta a un lado de Drax quien sigue siendo al parecer el mas antisocial del grupo. Termina por suspirar cuando se da cuenta de que todos apoyan la idea de Stark.

-De acuerdo, reunamonos mañana para hablar sobre esto- Accede levantandose.

Tony en su silla sonrie. Pese a que le han quitado el título de líder siguen escuchando sus opiniones y a él no me le importa no tener que desayunarse las quejas de Fury al ser responsable de un montón de superhéroes idiotas. Por su parte nada ha cambiado y ser el jefe y dueño de la situación siempre le pone de buenas para una mamada. Afortunadamente sabe quien no va a oponer ninguna objeción a ello.

Por ello cuando se levanta de su silla son los ojos de Peter con lo que hace contacto y al que le hace una seña para verse en otro lado. Por toda respuesta recibe una sonrisa socarrona del rubio quien inmeditamente salta de su asiento.

Sí, ese es definitivamente un buen día.

 

***

 

Ha pasado una semana desde que Tony se sienta todos los dias ha mirarlo desde la comodidad de su sillón. Pasa largas horas simplemente siguiendo sus movimientos, bebiendo lentamente de su copa sin intentar llamar su atención. En ocasiones lo encuentra paseandose muy cerca del cristal que da hacia su despacho y en otras puede ver su cuerpo por sobre él flotando en la superficie. Son en aquellas ocasiones que tiene mejor oportunidad de observar cada parte de él. Y está más que seguro que cuando era un niño fue una sirena o un tritón quien lo rescató. No hay forma de que el se imaginara algo como aquello después de todo ¿verdad?

 

Pero para ser sincero hay algo que le preocupa un poco y es que desde el primer contacto visual que hicieron el rubio o lo ignora o simplemente no logra verlo desde aquella distancia, algo imposible de todas formas.

 

Cuando se da cuenta de que esta subiendo la escalera finalmente se dice que también se debe a que no puede dejar las cosas como estan. Peter no tiene idea de que comen en realidad los tritones pero asume que deben ser peces mas pequeños o krill aunque nunca ha sorprendido al rubio alimentandose. Ha pensado por supuesto en la posibilidad de mantener una camara sobre el acuario pero no termina de apetecerle por completo la idea y tampoco va a dejar que muera. No despues de años buscandolo ni de la fortuna que le ha costado.

 

Finalmente en la planta superior Tony tiene a la vista la superficie de la enorme piscina la que siempre esta iluminada gracias al techo construido del mismo material del acuario. Por eso el agua esta iluminada por el sol y la mayoria de las noches por la luz de la luna.

Se siente un poco ansioso cuando se acerca hasta la escalera por la que puede entrar al agua cuando es la cabeza rubia la que aparece finalmente ante él. No son más que los ojos y la mitad de su rostro los que estan sobre el agua pero para Tony aquello es suficiente. No ha tenido que llamar su atención.

-Hola, soy Tony - Se presenta acercandose unos pasos pero manteniendo unos centimetros de distancia segura al menos para él.

El rubio se mantiene en silencio y los estudia de la misma forma como si esperara algo más de su parte.

-¿Tienes algún nombre? -Insiste agachando esta vez para estar algo mas cerca del agua pero el rubio sigue manteniendose en silencio. Al menos no parece mirarlo con odio como a Quill. - ¿No eres muy conversador verdad? Peter me ha dicho que de todas formas puedes entender lo que digo

El rubio entrecierra los ojos y Tony comprende tardiamente que no debe nombrar al otro hombre. El híbrido parece odiarlo y esta hundiendose nuevamente en el agua antes de que pueda detenerlo.

  
-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Que se supone que comen ustedes? ¿Como debería llamarte? ¿Oye donde vas?- Pregunta cuando el rubio vuelve a hundirse en el acuario, su cola apareciendo rapidamente antes de sumergirse también.

Tony sonríe un poco y se levanta decidiendo que al menos ha conseguido que suba hasta la superficie y lo escuche.

No es para nada un mal acercamiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)


	3. 3

  
  
Bruce Baner es un científico común y corriente la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando no, se dedica a ser un hombre verde de casi cuatro metros de altura que parece adorar romper cosas.

 

Aun así posee un carácter reservado y dedica su tiempo al análisis de variados químicos en el laboratorio que a veces comparte con Tony Stark. Y pese a que no ha dejado de lado ninguna de sus investigaciones ha podido notar como su amigo ha cambiado este último mes. No es algo que pueda apreciarse a simple vista pero Anthony Stark pese a su carisma y el desplante con el que se mueve por el mundo en general no parece estar… Completo. Casi como un elemento sin reacciones que se mueve entre los demás por el simple hecho de que debe hacerlo para no morir.

  
  
-¿Va todo bien?- Pregunta cuando el hombre tras Iron Man se levanta de su lugar apenas media hora de haber llegado.

  
Raro cuando Tony pasaba horas allí sin que nada lo alterara.   
Que su amigo entre al laboratorio con todo el afán de trabajar y se levante apenas ha tocado sus instrumentos le intriga y divierte a partes iguales. Puede pensar que oculta muy bien lo que hace pero Bruce dedica mucho de su tiempo simplemente a observar y esperar por los resultados de sus experimentos. Y ahora mismo está viendo a Tony como aquel gas noble a unos segundos de hacer una reacción química

  
  
-Por supuesto. Pero creo que hoy me tomare el día libre.

  
  
-Llevas prácticamente una semana sin aparecer por aquí.

  
  
-Aww ¿Me extrañas Brucie?- Pregunta el genio acercándose un poco a la mesa de trabajo de su amigo. Sonríe y como pocas veces Banner admite que parece... feliz, como si por fin estuviera completo y tuviera todo lo que deseó en la vida...

  
  
-No... ¿La conseguiste?- El cambio en la conversación no le molesta para nada y Tony sabe que luego de Carol, Bruce seria posiblemente el primero en saberlo. Y de alguna forma todos tarde o temprano terminarían por enterarse. Además de idiotas son todos un montón de superhéroes cotilla.

  
  
-He capturado un nuevo pokemon- Admite divertido más por la mirada de Bruce que por sus palabras. Y es que sabe que no está mintiendo pero de todas formas no puede creerlo.

  
  
-¿Acaso Namor-

  
  
-¿Namor? Sabes lo que me dijo la última vez que insistí con el tema. "El Rey de Atlántida nunca revelaría esa información, menos a alguien como tú, Stark". No, ni siquiera se dignó a decirme si existían o no. Tuve que utilizar otros métodos.

  
  
-¿Y es eso lo que escondes en el ala sur entonces? Cuando Carol lo sepa-

  
  
-Cuando ella lo sepa ya no se podrá hacer nada. Es la líder de los Vengadores solo porque cometí el error de no cuidarme de los paparazzis. Pero sigo siendo el dueño de este lugar y él no va a-

  
  
-¿Él?- Interrumpe Bruce quitándose los anteojos- Pensé que estábamos hablando de una sirena.- Tony sonríe alejándose unos pasos.

  
-No es precisamente una sirena. Es un tritón. Sé que no era el plan original pero tampoco me quejo... En realidad no sé qué fue lo que me salvó cuando era un niño- Murmura moviendo sus dedos sobre la mesa de cristal antes de fijarse nuevamente en su amigo- Pero tiene pésimo carácter, con suerte me ha dejado preguntarle cómo se llama y no le he visto comer.

  
  
Se quedó en silencio y Bruce le acompaño en ellos unos momentos antes de intentar ayudarle.

  
-¿Has pensado en si está cómodo allí?  
  
-¿Cómodo? Hay suficiente agua para que se mueva-  
  
-Tony- Se quejó el científico. - ¿Es una criatura sintiente no? Y aunque no sepa cómo es que lo conseguiste ya puedo imaginarme que es nada legal y que eso te va a meter en serios problemas. Pero supongo que él no tiene la culpa realmente así que intenta averiguar qué es lo que lo hace feliz. Al menos hasta que te aburras.

  
El genio entrecerró los ojos y decidió seguir por esta vez el consejo de Banner. No que él se fuera a aburrir alguna vez de mirarlo, podía pasar horas haciéndolo, pero Bruce tenía un punto y era que quería acercarse al tritón y escuchar su voz.

  
  
Sip, quizás tenía algunas cosas que podía probar, se dijo caminando hacia la salida dejando de lado una de las mejoras de su armadura.

  
  
-Recuérdame subirte el sueldo la próxima vez- Le gritó desde la puerta.

 

Bruce simplemente negó, volviendo a sus experimentos.

  
  
***

  
Tony pasó frente al acuario y sonrió al ver al tritón  flotando en la superficie. Subió las escaleras con rapidez y esta vez esperó a que el rubio le viera antes de acercarse más. Cuando los ojos azules hicieron contacto con él y no le mostró de ninguna forma que le incomodaba su presecia dio algunos pasos hacia él sin mostrarle que llevaba en la cubeta en su mano derecha.

  
  
-Hey, sé que no empezamos precisamente con el pie derecho... Bueno, al menos yo ya que tú no los tienes en realidad... Como sea, está bien si no quieres decirme tu nombre, puedo esperar por eso. ¿Pero al menos puedes decirme si tienes hambre? -Y esta vez para su regocijo el híbrido pareció realmente interesado. De hecho dejó de flotar y aunque se sumergió en el agua volvió a aparecer un poco más cerca.

  
Quizás Bruce tenía razón y aunque él había encargado el acuario de acuerdo a ciertas características nunca se detuvo a pensar realmente en que necesitaba una sirena. Pero en realidad en su vida Tony nunca se había detenido a cuidar las necesidades de alguien más, ni siquiera de una mascota, cuando de pronto se vio al fin con su más grande deseo entre las manos sin saber en realidad que requería.

  
Peter además había mencionado un lago. ¿Entonces era un tritón de agua dulce o también había nadado en aguas saladas?

 

Cuando pudo dejar de lado sus sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que el tritón se había acercado un poco más ahora. Seguía mirándolo con seriedad pero al menos podía ver mucho más que solo su rostro.

  
  
Para Tony no era una sorpresa encontrarse realmente atraído por esos brazos ni por la musculatura de sus pectorales. Aceptaba abiertamente su bisexualidad y el tritón era endemoniadamente atractivo.

  
-¿Comen peces entonces?- Decidió pensar en el sashimi mientras lo preguntaba. Sanidad mental y todo eso.

  
  
Se arrodillo a un metro de distancia de la piscina y entonces de la cubeta sacó un trozo de salmón crudo y perfectamente cortado para ofrecérselo con una sonrisa al rubio. La mueca se congeló en su rostro cuando nuevamente las facciones del tritón se contrajeron en molestia aunque esta vez no solo se conformó con hundirse  en el agua sino que de un aletazo lo mojó completamente.

  
  
Tony, empapado completamente de pies a cabeza decidió que ese no era un segundo buen acercamiento para nada.

  
  
***

  
  
Bruce sonrió al verlo entrar mojado y admitió que desde ya el tritón le agradaba.

  
  
-No es gracioso-Murmuró agradeciéndole a Dum-e cuando le tendió torpemente una toalla. Sino le gustaban los pescados podría habérselo dicho de una forma menos traumática, aunque agradecía mantener la distancia y que este no le hubiese tomado del pie para hundirlo con él en el agua.

  
  
-Admite que no eres precisamente la persona con más tacto Tony. Deberías estudiarlo un poco antes de intentar acercarte de nuevo- Aconsejo su amigo, moviendo el lápiz táctil sobre su Tablet. Tony tomó la suya cuando esta vibro suavemente en su escritorio y leyó el título del artículo con una ceja alzada.

  
  
-"Como cuidar un pez"... ¿En serio Bruce?- Preguntó dejando de lado el aparato. Se secó el rostro y agradeció que el agua al menos no fuera salada.

  
  
-Quizás te ayude- Respondió el científico antes de voltearse nuevamente sobre sus cosas, sonriendo secretamente.

  
  
El genio tomó la Tablet y salió nuevamente del laboratorio para dirigirse a su cuarto. Se daría un baño luego de quitarse la ropa mojada para bajar a la reunión que Carol les había impuesto otra vez.

  
Cuando dobló en el último pasillo se topó con Jarvis que cerraba la puerta de su cuarto. El mayordomo le sonrió cordialmente y Tony como siempre se relajó como solo podía con el único miembro de su familia que le quedaba.

  
  
-Señor he hecho el pedido que había solicitado. ¿Está usted seguro de que la cantidad es la indicada?

  
  
-No, de hecho Jarvis lo más probable es que tenga que cancelar esa orden. Al rey del acuario no le gustó absolutamente nada.-Y se señaló para demostrarle con ello quien le había mojado.

  
  
El hombre de ya avanzada edad rio y a Tony esta vez ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza molestarse por eso. Quizás a Bruce podría tomárselo en cuenta pero a Jarvis jamás.

  
  
-¿Sigue restringido el acceso al ala sur? El Señor Odinson esta mañana por poco y se encuentra de cara con el acuario.

  
  
-Sí, cuando sea inevitable todos lo verán pero por el momento es algo que quiero reservar solo para mí.

  
Jarvis comprendía. Tony había sido prácticamente un hijo para él y todos esos años pudo escucharlo murmurar a escondidas de su padre quien lo había salvado en la playa. Conocía la obsesión del genio desde siempre y aunque tenía cierto mal presentimiento sobre cómo podían terminar las cosas simplemente lo apoyo, como era su costumbre.

  
  
-Como ordene Señor.- El castaño dejó una mano sobre su hombro y pasó a su lado. De verdad necesitaba una ducha ahora.

  
  
-Hey J - Llamó el genio antes de abrir la puerta. Jarvis se volteo hacia él esperando - No es necesario que seas tú quien arregle este cuarto y lo sabes.

  
-Cuando la Inteligencia Artificial que está creando pueda hacer mi trabajo entonces me lo pensare, Señor.- Sin una buena replica a sus palabras Tony admitió su derrota contra su mayordomo.

  
  
-Nadie podrá reemplazarte Jarvis

  
  
-Ni a usted Señor-

  
  
Luego del baño y vistiéndose algo casual Tony bajó nuevamente a la sala de reuniones. Llevaba de todas formas la Tablet y no dudó en abrir el artículo al darse cuenta que nadie había llegado. Sus ojos se pasearon por las letras con tranquilidad asociando algunas cosas que quizás, y solo quizás no había tomado en cuenta hasta ahora y que no tenía nada que ver con la decoración.

  
De acuerdo, él era el primero en admitir que pese a haber preparado todo con anticipación no tenía idea sobre criaturas marinas y que toda la información que él había recopilado durante todos esos años era más falsa que otra cosa.

  
  
Los fakes de internet siempre terminaban por ser de una u otra forma descubiertos y era más frustración que pruebas reales lo que terminaba por hacerle gastar su tiempo en subasta tras subasta por algo que llenara su necesidad.

  
  
-¿Demasiado entretenido con el juguete nuevo?- Peter Quill entró en la sala con esa sonrisa radiante y Tony levantó sus ojos solo unos segundos antes de volver a la lectura. Se veía bastante atractivo ese día pero comenzaba a comprender los cambios que tendría que hacer y por esta vez prefería mantener su mente en ello y no sus manos en el otro cuerpo.

  
  
-Algo así, ¿Dónde dijiste que lo encontraste?

  
  
-Un lago. El planeta completo está cubierto de agua, no creas que no es difícil confundirse con el océano pero tampoco había rastro de sirenas ni tritones allí. Hay una porción de tierra y justo en el medio, el lago. –Explica sentándose a su lado.

  
  
-¿Cómo llegó allí entonces?-

  
  
-No tuvo la amabilidad de compartir esa información conmigo Tony- Levantó sus pies sobre la mesa y el leve tono morado en su ojo le recordó que de hecho el tritón tenía la suficiente fuerza como para mantener una pelea bajo el agua y ganarla.

  
  
-¿Te golpeó también el orgullo?- Y medio sonríe mientras Peter se lleva ambas manos a la nuca y se reclina en la silla.

  
  
-Digamos que no del todo. Cuando te enfrentes a uno quizás comprendas que no son tan delicados como pensabas- El rubio guarda silencio luego de eso y Tony vuelve a la pantalla. Unos minutos más tarde Natasha y Clint entran en la sala hablando en voz baja. Ambos se sientan dos asientos más allá y no pasa por alto la mirada que le dirige la peliroja. Casi puede imaginar la pregunta que quiere hacerle pero que parece no querer tocar debido a que Quill está allí.

  
  
Pero la puerta vuelve a abrirse y esta vez es Gamora, Rocket, y Groot quienes entran. La chica toma asiento a un lado del líder de los guardianes mientras Rocket comienza a hablar en voz un poco más alta de lo normal de pierden el tiempo allí cuando podrían estar afuera recolectando armas para enfrentarse a Thanos.  
Finalmente es Carol y el resto de los Vengadores quienes hacen su aparición y otra vez la sala vuelve a llenarse de gritos y comentarios sobre cual es la mejor forma de proceder con la información que tienen.

  
Tony se encoge de hombros mientras termina el artículo y toma serias decisiones sobre su tritón  
 

  
                                     ****  
  
  
El primer cambio que implementó sobre el acuario fue la temperatura. Al menos de la conversación con Peter había logrado extraer que el tritón se deslizaba por aguas mucho más cálidas y que no era suficiente solo con un filtro para mantenerla limpia. También debía mantenerla tibia.

  
  
Observó durante algunas horas desde el sillón frente al acuario como el rubio se movía desde el fondo donde al parecer dormía y que estaba unos tres metros más abajo del nivel en el que se encontraba para luego ascender de forma mucho más fácil, como si no tuviera que contraer sus músculos para alcanzar la superficie.

  
Tony supo inmediatamente que había hecho bien cuando el tritón se acercó hasta el cristal más cercano a su asiento solo para mantener una pequeña mirada que no duró más de cinco segundos antes de volver a la superficie.

  
  
Mentalmente se felicitó y decidió pasar al siguiente punto, ganarse su confianza.

  
  
-¿Qué tal Rocket? –Saludó sentándose a su lado en la cocina. El otro enarco una ceja y se cruzó de brazos dejando el emparedado que comía sobre el plato.

  
-¿Quieres algo Stark?- Preguntó desconfiadamente. ¿Tendría que ganarse a todos quienes llevaran alguna característica animal encima? Luego recordó que en la fiesta Peter ya le había comentado sobre Rocket y su equipo en general.

  
  
-Solo tengo una duda en realidad… ¿Te aburres aquí? Supongo que sí, después de todo no han tenido ocasión de hacer nada de lo que acostumbran ¿No?

  
  
-Decidimos terminar con la amenaza antes de que empezara. Fue el idiota de Quill quien aceptó aliarse a los terrícolas. No saben sobre verdaderas batallas y esperaran que algo malo suceda… -Pareció pensarlo para luego fijarse nuevamente en el castaño- ¿Por qué preguntas?

  
  
-¿Que dices de algo de entretención a cambio de un poco de información?

  
  
Ambos se miraron unos segundos en silencio. Uno evaluando la situación y el otro sintiéndose muchísimo más confiado ahora. Rocket era prácticamente la mente maestra de la tripulación de los Guardianes de la Galaxia y era sumamente inteligente, una cualidad que el apreciaba bastante. Y además parecía tener mejor base de datos que el líder. Si se debía o no a su origen Tony lo desconocía.

  
-Parece que hablas mi idioma Stark… ¿Entonces que es lo que necesitas saber?

  
Así que ahora estaba nuevamente cerca de la superficie del acuario pero la comida que llevaba no tenía nada que ver con peces muertos, para su secreto alivio. Esta vez tampoco espero a que el tritón hiciera acto de presencia. Dejó el plato lleno de vegetales en la orilla del acuario y bajo las escaleras hasta alcanzar su sillón.

  
Unos minutos pasaron hasta que Tony pudo ver la cola brillante y con marcados matices azules y verdes moverse por el agua alcanzando la superficie.   
No miró en ningún momento al tritón cuando este volvió a entrar completamente al agua pareciendo lo suficientemente satisfecho esta vez, moviéndose en variadas piruetas.

  
Desde ese día y por una semana completa Tony se encargó de dejar sobre la superficie la misma variedad de platos sin dirigirle ninguna palabra al rubio aunque este flotara sobre el agua. Caminaba con pasos relajados, se inclinaba a dejar la comida y volvía sobre sus pasos para sentarse en el sofá a leer. Procuro hacerse él desinformado cuando Carol entró hecha una furia asegurando que Rocket y Groot habían tomado un Quinjet para salir a divertirse por unas horas, aterrorizando al menos a la mitad de Los Ángeles.

  
Fue finalmente el octavo día cuando el tritón, esta vez mucho más cerca de la orilla, apareció cuando el dejaba el plato de comida.

  
Por unos segundos ambos pares de ojos volvieron a hacer el mismo contacto que la primera vez aunque no fue la presencia de Peter Quill quien interrumpió esta vez. Una voz masculina, mucho más profunda de lo que esperaba finalmente habló.

  
  
-Mi nombre es Steve.

  
  
Tony sonrió, inclinándose en la orilla.  
  
  
-Un gusto Steve. Yo soy Tony Stark


	4. BONUS 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este Bonus forma parte también de la historia original aunque los roles se han cambiado y aqui el tritón es Tony. Son cinco capítulos en total y se intercalan entre dos o tres del Fic.

El amanecer en Altamar es una de las cosas que más le gusta observar al joven Capitán del “Rebirth” cuando navegan. Más que el atardecer, más incluso que el puerto donde Peggy le espera sin falta, son los momentos por la madrugada cuando el agua comienza a aclarar finalmente gracias a los rayos del sol, cuando las pequeñas ondas marinas chocan contra la proa de su barco produciendo un sonido susurrante que Steve sabe que ese será su mundo hasta el día que muera. Y que ese día tampoco será en tierra.

 

No para cualquiera es fácil navegar por más de 20 años, pero él lo maneja mejor que ningún otro y no se debe a nada más que al hecho de que está enamorado del océano desde que tenía cinco años y su padre lo llevaba con él a pescar.

 

Incluso Peggy y Bucky se han burlado de él asegurando que ellos estarán en segundo plano siempre luego de sus viajes y él, secretamente, no ha podido negarlo.

 

-¡Capitan!- La voz de Jim Morita lo saca unos segundos de sus cavilaciones y voltea a mirarlo. El hombre parece feliz de volver a tierra como todos en el barco después de todo y no puede evitar preguntarse si el no debería estar en las mismas condiciones.

 

-¿Contramaestre no le ha dicho ya a la tripulación que estamos a solo una hora de pisar tierra firme?- 

 

-Lo he hecho Capitán, pero sabe que algunos piensan que salir antes de que el sol ha despuntado por completo puede acarrearles mala fortuna.

 

Steve a veces olvidaba que aquellos hombres que eran capaces de cruzar terribles tormentas y sobrevivir a combates contra piratas eran también ridículamente supersticiosos. El mismo tuvo que colocar un mascaron en su nave por el temor infundado de algunos miembros de la tripulación.

 

-Sino salen ahora mismo… -Su contramaestre sonríe y ambos saben que no conseguirán nada de otra forma. Son hombres supersticiosos, pero su tripulación está formada por hombres de su más entera confianza. Y lo respetan porque a pesar de que es estricto jamás ha abusado de ellos obligándolos a ir contra sus creencias. Y han seguido por años a un hombre demasiado joven para ser Capitán sin contradecirle. Merecen al menos algo de gratitud por eso – Que se apresuren a estar listos cuando el sol salga.

 

-El Capitán debe estar ansioso por su boda. La señorita Carter es una mujer hermosa e inteligente. – Comenta el hombre de mar apoyándose en la borda, mirando el perfil de su Capitán que vuelve a fijarse en el océano.

 

-Lo es, tengo suerte de que quiera casarse conmigo aun cuando sabe que no estaré en casa siempre.-Admite mirando hacia el horizonte. Sus travesías le llevan dos o tres meses fuera de casa, llegando incluso a los seis cuando las cosas se complican por las marejadas o el comercio de otros continentes. Peggy aun así ha aceptado incluso antes de que terminara de preguntárselo.

 

-Es la vida que eligió Capitán y ella seguramente lo acepta así.

 

Es lo que piensa Steve cuando finalmente deja el barco y la chica lo espera con una sonrisa, a unos pies del muelle de madera. Ella lo besa suavemente y saluda al resto de la tripulación que se ocupa del cargamento y su posterior distribución.

 

Ese día lleva un bonito vestido floreado y un sombrero que cubre sus ojos cuando mira hacia el frente y el rubio se encuentra incapaz de dejar de mirarla por algunos minutos. 

 

-Al fin has regresado. Como siempre en la fecha y hora que has prometido- Murmura tomando su brazo.

 

-¿Alguna vez he fallado?- Pregunta y Peggy enarca una ceja porque si, ha pasado antes aunque por factores climáticos, nada que pueda controlar Steve.

 

Comienzan a caminar por el mercado del puerto y su conversación se ve varias veces interrumpida por algunas personas que se detienen a saludar al Capitán del Rebirth. Peggy sigue sonriendo y tomada de su brazo inclina la cabeza pero Steve puede sentirla tensa, muchos años de amistad como para simplemente no verlo. Por eso la guía por el costado menos concurrido del muelle y ella parece agradecérselo con la mirada

 

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunta unos minutos después cuando se alejan ya del mercado. La chica intenta quitarle importancia pero no puede así que termina por asentir. Toma su sombrero y lo mueve nerviosamente en sus manos antes de fijar sus ojos en los azules de su prometido, deteniéndose frente a él.

 

-Es James. Debería haber llegado hace una semana de su viaje pero el barco en el que venía no ha dado señales en el puerto anterior a este… Una semana es un tiempo razonable para no alarmarse pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

 

James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes es su mejor amigo desde que era pequeño y es el hijo mayor del anterior Capitán de su barco y quien se lo cedió en herencia cuando una tormenta en Altamar ahogo al menos a la mitad de la tripulación.

 

James jamás quiso seguir los pasos de su padre y se dedicó a los negocios con gran habilidad. Era un chico listo y la mitad de la gente lo amaba mientras la otra mitad le odiaba. No podías permanecer indiferente a él mucho tiempo y eso de una u otra forma le había ayudado en los negocios.

 

-Bucky jamás tomaría un barco sin confiar plenamente en su Capitán ni tampoco si las condiciones no son favorables. Sabes que de haber un solo factor en contra el simplemente...

 

-Steve, él quería volver lo más rápido posible. Sabía que tú llegarías en esta fecha y quería que disfrutáramos los últimos días como los tres amigos que hemos sido siempre.

 

-Eso no va a cambiar nunca -Se queja él y Peggy amablemente le pellizca el brazo

 

-Tu y yo lo sabemos pero él no quiere ser mal tercio, según sus palabras.

 

-Yo siempre era el mal tercio en sus citas. Ni siquiera sabe de lo que habla...-Piensa en su amigo y aunque no quiere alarmar a la chica, admite que una semana es demasiado tiempo para una embarcación que solo transita transportando pasajeros- Esperemos tres días más Peggy. Sé que el está bien.

 

La chica asintió colocándose nuevamente el sombrero y le sonrió a medias a su prometido.

Si él lo decía confiaría completamente en sus palabras.

 

Pero Steve estaba preocupado. Conocía la ruta mercante que había tomado ese barco y si bien estaba libre de piratería su clima era a veces impredecible y en el mar una pequeña tormenta podía formarse en una catástrofe en poco tiempo.... Y aun así se dice a si mismo que no debe perder la calma.

 

Pero pasan dos semanas más y Steve ya no puede esperar.

 

Peggy lo mira por las noches desde el umbral de la sala mientras traza posibles rutas y no pregunta porque sale por la madrugada a hablar con los hombres de su tripulación cuando aún no hay ningún cargamento que llevar hacia la otra costa.

 

Cuando le dice que irá por Bucky ella asiente y no le dice que tiene un mal presentimiento sobre que quizás aquella será la última vez que se vean.

Peggy es fuerte cuando Steve se viste con los pantalones oscuros y se calza las botas altas. En su cadera el cinturón grueso afirma un catalejo antiguo y sobre la camiseta blanca una camisa del mismo color.

 

Se despide de él en la puerta de la casa que han compartido desde hace unos meses y se muerde el labio inferior mientras lo ve partir.

 

Peggy espera unos minutos antes de seguirlo, abrazándose a su espalda. Quiere decirle del mal presentimiento que le consumen el alma desde que James se ha ido pero no puede pedirle que se quede.

 

-Lo traeré de vuelta- Promete a unos pasos de su barco a punto de zarpar. Ella asiente besándole la mejilla suavemente y él le sonríe la última vez antes de subir la rampla.

 

Peggy cierra los ojos y levanta su mano para despedirse de Steve y su prometido imita el gesto sólo unos momentos antes de comenzar a dar órdenes, volteándose hacia su tripulación.

 

Y el pensamiento de Peggy durante meses luego de ese zarpe se repetiría una y otra vez. Solo un deseo, un anhelo ya imposible en su corazón. A ella le hubiera gustado que la mirara unos segundos más, así fuera para grabarse en la memoria su rostro por última vez.

 

****

 

Si Steve pudiera hacer un recuento de los hechos y darse cuenta de cual había sido su error para terminar varado, a solas en una isla desierta, tendría que ver con el hecho de no haber planeado mejor esa travesía y haber ignorado por completo los signos de que se acercaba una tormenta hacia ellos, que no podría haber evadido ni aumentando la velocidad por sobre los 300 nudos.

 

Han pasado apenas cuatro días desde que han dejado tierra firme y se encuentra en su camarote revisando la ruta más rápida y directa hacia el último puerto donde fue visto el barco de Bucky cuando el primer grito de alerta llega desde cubierta.

 

-¿Qué sucede?- Nada más alzar la mirada en cubierta Steve puede darse cuenta de las nubes negras que cubren desoladoramente el horizonte al menos a unas horas de distancia. El viento hace apenas hace media hora tranquilo ahora sopla con violencia, haciendo crujir uno de los mástiles más cercarnos a la proa. Sobre las tablas del Rebirth alguna parte de la tripulación se mueve rápidamente, acostumbrados a enfrentarse a un clima poco amigable. Pero son los movimientos de Timothy Dugan los que llaman su atención. Dum Dum parece sereno, despejando la cubierta, alistando algunas cuerdas al mástil mayor.

 

-Le debo mucho a Barnes y a ti Capitán, no podría sentirme más satisfecho de morir buscando al hombre que me ha dado el mejor trabajo de mi vida

 

-¿Piensa morir hoy, marinero?- Pregunta subiéndose las mangas de la camisa, amarrando las cuerdas que los otros tripulantes lanzan hacia el piso antes de tomar el mando por completo del timón. Dum Dum le sigue, pareciendo demasiado tranquilo cuando de entre sus ropas logra obtener una petaca de alcohol, bebiéndoselo en largos tragos.

 

-Me conformo con saber que ustedes vivirá Cap. 

 

-Asegurémonos de salir de esta ambos, ¿De acuerdo?-Pregunta virando a estribor con rapidez, asegurándose de que los hombres desplieguen velas para acelerar la huida. Tienen que alcanzar al menos los 200 nudos para alejarse lo suficiente y no perder del todo el camino, bordeando de alguna manera la   
tormenta. Pero Steve comienza a comprender que no será posible cuando una ola levanta la proa, desestabilizando a algunos hombres, el agua inundando lentamente la cubierta.

 

-¡Jones, quédate en donde estas!- Grita por sobre los aullidos del viento, maldiciendo cuando el hombre contrario a su orden intenta alcanzar una de las cuerdas, acercándose peligrosamente a la borda. El golpe de una ola por el estribor logra esta vez lanzarle al suelo, haciéndole perder por algunos segundos el mando del barco.

 

-¡Capitan!- Escucha el gritó de Morita advirtiéndole pero es demasiado tarde. Una ola especialmente grande inunda por completo la borda, tambaleando de un lado a otro el barco, el que ahora se inclina hacia la popa. Sus manos intentan con fuerza afirmarse del timón pero resbala rápidamente.

 

Un rayo ilumina el cielo justo antes de que la lluvia comience a caer con fuerza. Pese a todo el rubio aún se sostiene de la borda por unos segundos y es el agua y la siguiente ola la que termina por tirarlo al mar. 

 

Intenta salir a la superficie luego de caer algunos metros, considerándose lo suficientemente buen nadador como para el menos lograr afirmarse nuevamente a su barco. Y pese a que logra salir a flote unos segundos, es nuevamente arrastrado por otra ola, la que le hunde nuevamente en la profundidad.

 

Piensa en Peggy y en Bucky cuando sus pulmones comienzan a arder y su boca intenta encontrar algo de oxígeno sin hallar nada más que agua.

 

Algunos de los barriles e incluso algunas cajas de madera caen al agua cuando la tormenta se vuelve más violenta. Intenta elevarse nuevamente hacia la superficie, esquivando a duras penas los obstáculos, dándose cuenta que no hay forma de esquivar la que cae directamente contra su cuerpo cuando volvía a estar a escasos centímetro de la superficie.

 

Su cuerpo laxo pierde fuerza rápidamente y es aprovechado por una corriente submarina para moverlo a su antojo, atrapándolo sin posibilidades de huir de la misma forma que el agua termina por impedirle respirar. La negrura de la inconsciencia pronto comienza a reclamarlo y pese a que duele como el infierno no haber encontrado a Bucky y que Peggy seguirá esperando por él en el muelle, tiene la paz de que ha muerto en el mar, como tanto quería.

 

****

 

 

Algo esta bloqueándole la luz del sol sobre el rostro y no quiere abrir los ojos y averiguar que es. Por el momento se conforma con la arena tibia en su espalda y con el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la playa. Incluso el agua fría que toca sus pies no le parece un motivo suficiente para abrir los ojos. 

 

Si así es como se siente la muerte entonces no era tan malo como habían dicho por ahí.

 

Pero algo trata de sacarlo de su estado pacífico y a regañadientes nota el entumecimiento en general. Todo el cuerpo le pesa y tiene un sabor salado aun en la boca pero parece vivo y ese pensamiento le hace abrir los ojos rápidamente para sentarse en la orilla de la playa. Unos metros más allá huye la “sombra” que tenía sobre él y en quien no repara por el momento.

 

-¿Dónde…?- sus ojos se acostumbran lentamente a la luz y no es difícil deducir que está en mitad de algún archipiélago a juzgar por el conjunto de islas que puede ver lo suficientemente cerca como para ir nadando de ser necesario.

 

Trabajosamente logra ponerse de pie, volteándose ahora hacia la espesa selva detrás de él. 

 

-¿Jones? ¿Morita?- Pregunta caminando por la arena hasta el primer árbol en el que pude apoyarse, buscando algún rastro de sus tripulantes más allá de los arboles pero nadie responde. De hecho sobre el solo un ave de múltiples colores se deja ver para pararse sobre las ramas de la palmera donde se sostiene. Al menos sabe que podrá alimentarse de algo cuando los frutos estén maduros aunque en ese momento su instinto de superviviente no le hace sentir mejor.

 

Vuelve sobre sus pasos hacia la orilla, recordando lo que le parece haber visto sobre el cuándo abrió los ojos, un rostro amigable entre la negrura de la semi inconciencia. Busca en la orilla y luego mar adentro, intentando descifrar si solo ha sido una alucinación o no, cuando lo ve. A unos veinte metros de distancia unos ojos castaños le observan con curiosidad.

 

-¡Hey! ¿Sabes en qué lugar estamos? – Pregunta buscando alguna embarcación a lo lejos o algo, lo que sea en realidad. No sabe que ha sucedido con su barco ni su gente y el sabor salado en su boca comienza a hacerse insoportable. - ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?- Ha escuchado de lugareños en islas lejanas y supone que el chico aquel puede ser precisamente eso.

Sus pies avanzan más y más por el agua hasta que esta ya llega hasta su cintura. El chico se sumerge entonces solo para aparecer unos diez metros más lejos.

 

-¡No es un juego! –Se queja, viéndolo desaparecer otra vez, emergiendo ahora un poco más a su derecha.

 

-¿Puedes venir aquí? ¡HEY!- Grita pareciéndole escuchar una risa.

 

Aburrido del juego, frustrado y con la angustia de no entender su sucede se sumerge también en el agua cristalina para atraparlo como sea. Es un buen nadador pese a que aquello no le sirvió de nada al enfrentarse a la tormenta con su barco. Pero necesita respuestas y no tiene paciencia para esperar a que el otro se divierta, mucho menos a su costa.

 

Lo que no espera para nada cuando se sumerge es encontrarse con el chico a pocos centímetros de él, mirándolo divertido. Pero aun más que eso, no espera que sus piernas sean en realidad una delgada y brillante cola carmín con destellos dorados, cubierta de escamas.

 

Pierde por algunos segundos la capacidad de mantener la respiración bajo el agua e intenta nuevamente emerger sobre la superficie cuando las manos tibias de lo que el imagina es una sirena se aferran a sus mejillas. 

 

Totalmente en shock y sin entender que sucede es el híbrido el que se acerca finalmente y lo besa, moviendo su cola entre sus piernas sin posibilidades de escapar.

 

Steve espera que si aquello es la última alucinación de su mente antes de morir acabe pronto y lo deje descansar en paz. Pero al separarse de él el tritón no deja de sonreírle y sabe, presiente, que esa será su perdición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer <3


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos con la historia de Merman!Steve.

_  
  
  
  
Escucha atentamente Steve..._  
  
  
El rubio puede escucharla perfectamente aun cuando han pasado años desde esas palabras. Abre los ojos unos segundos para encontrarse con el acuario en el que ha vivido una semana y luego vuelve a cerrarlos. Su cuerpo flota muy bajo en el fondo, como se ha acostumbrado a dormir en aquel lugar.  
  
  
¿ _Steve?  
  
  
Un tritón con la apariencia de un niño de cinco años fija sus ojos azules en la Sirena frente a él. Es su madre y todo lo que ella diga es ley, sea lo que sea._  
  
  
- _Escucha atentamente Steve. Nunca, jamás confíes en los humanos. Tarde o temprano terminaran por traicionarte. Son las criaturas más crueles que habitan en la Galaxia, ¿comprendes?_  
  
  
Y Steve por supuesto que lo comprendió.   
  
  
Lo aprendió desde que tiene memoria porque la sirena jamás dejo de repetírselo. Pero luego de unos días viviendo en la tierra está justo frente al hombre que no ha dejado de observarlo al otro lado del cristal y que parece haberse esforzado algo más de lo acostumbrado en complacerlo, fuera por la razón que seaa.  
  
  
Steve es curioso por naturaleza y pese a se repite que no debe confiar en nadie ha dejado que se acerque lentamente aunque solo sea para ofrecerle pescados muertos la primera vez. Steve se ha molestado tanto que mojarlo, notando que le teme al agua, es lo primero que se le ha venido a la cabeza.  
  
  
 _-¿Por que soy diferentes a los demás? -Lo sabe por la forma en que los demás lo miran. Las sirenas y los tritones viven en colonias gigantes en las profundidades del mar, en cuevas submarinas que han ocupado desde hace siglos. Se ayudan unos a otros y viven en relativa calma.  
  
  
Pero su madre y él no pertenecen a la colonia. Viven en una cueva lejana y solitaria y se encuentran con algunos de su especie cuando Sara y el van por comida.  
  
  
Steve puede ver a lo lejos como los tritones pequeños como él lo miran con recelo y como algunas sirenas ríen sin señalarlo pero sin sacarle los ojos de encima. El voltea la mirada y aprieta la mano de su madre mientras ascienden por el agua, aspirando con facilidad el oxígeno de la superficie. Una vez arriba pregunta y los ojos de su madre se entrecierran un poco antes de responder.  
  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con diferente, Steve?  
  
_

_El no sabe porque rehuye su pregunta pero necesita saberlo.  
  
  
-Yo no como peces como tú. -De solo pensarlo frunce las cejas porque lo ha intentado. _  
  
  
_Sara parece copiar su mueca y avanza unos metros hacia la orilla de la playa dejándolo por unos segundos atrás. Él puede escuchar las palabras no dichas.  
_  
  
 _-¿Es por mi culpa que no vivimos con los demás?- No vuelve a contenerse y Sarah se detiene. Se voltea a mirarlo y su cabello mojado adorna con suavidad su rostro suave. Sus ojos azules enmarcados con grandes pestañas negras hacen contacto con los suyos. Su madre es después de todo la Sirena más hermosa que ha visto.  
_  
  
 _-Nunca será tu culpa nada de lo que suceda Steve._ - _Responde ella, nadando hacia él. Su cola ambar se mueve suavemente tras ella y es completamente visible gracias al agua cristalina.  
  
  
-¿Entonces por qué?-  
  
  
-Cuando seas mayor, te lo explicare- Promete ella tomando su mano. –Es una promesa._  
  
  
-Lamento que no comenzáramos de buena forma. Creo que no fue buena idea el sashimi- Tony mantuvo la distancia aunque le hubiese gustado estar solo un poco más cerca. Steve por su parte se acercó un poco más hasta el borde sin apoyar sus manos, guardando los recuerdos de su infancia muy profundo en su memoria.

  
-¿Cómo lo sabías?

  
-¿Perdona?

  
-La comida. ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Aún se mantenía serio y aunque Anthony pensó en mentirle tampoco es que tuviera que ocultar sus fuentes.

  
-Cuando me hiciste notar que el pescado no te gustaba -Y el cinismo era tan obvio en su sonrisa que el tritón no dudo en que aún estaba molesto por eso- tuve que preguntarle a uno de mis conocidos que ha viajado por el espacio. El me dio algunas ideas.

  
Los ojos azules lo estudiaron unos segundos más hasta que el rubio dentro del agua finalmente asintió.

  
-Lo lamento.- Murmuró más bien bajo. El genio no pudo evitar sonreír.

  
  
-Perdona, creo que no te escuche.

  
  
-He dicho que lo lamento -Las aletas brillantes parecieron saludar amenazadoramente al castaño aunque esta vez no lo mojaron. Sólo se movieron de un lado a otro, demostrando que su dueño se había molestado un poco - Lamento haberte mojado

  
  
-Ah eso -Tony le quitó importancia colocándose de pie. -Un poco de agua no me va a matar. Seguro que hasta me hace parecer más sexy ¿no crees?  
  
  
El otro entrecerró los ojos.

  
-Le tienes miedo - Le hizo notar. Tony no estaba preparado para que en su primera conversación el rubio sacara ese tema.

  
-Traumas infantiles. No es que le tenga miedo en realidad...   
Digamos que prefiero evitarla.  
  
  
Steve se movió hacia atrás, hundiéndose sólo unos centímetros.  
  
  
-¿Todos los humanos tienen por costumbre mentir?  
  
  
-¿Todos los tritones tienen tan mal carácter?- Preguntó a su vez.   
  
  
Steve bufó audiblemente y le dedicó una última mirada antes de hundirse hasta el fondo del acuario.   
  
  
Tony no pudo evitar la carcajada. No le habían mojado e intercambiaron un par de frases. Ese si había sido un buen acercamiento.  
  
  
                                        ****  
  
  
Carol se cruzó de piernas sobre la silla y suspiró echándose el cabello hacia atrás. Fijó la mirada en el techo sobre ella, analizando toda la información que tenían hasta el momento no solo gracias a Thor sino también a Peter Quill y Fury.  
  
  
-Es difícil sentarse en esa silla y decidir el futuro de un montón de gente- Natasha se asomó por la puerta y entró en sala sin hacer ruido al caminar, con la gracia de una bailarina de ballet. – Tony lo hacía muy bien pese a las dudas que pudo generar en ciertas personas. Yo, por ejemplo.  
  
  
-Que tú lo admitas y que yo no lo niegue es un secreto que no saldrá de esta sala y que mucho menos sabrá Tony- Concluyó la capitana. Romanoff sonrió, sentándose dos sillas más allá.  
  
  
-Es un trato – Aceptó, retomando su actitud de siempre unos momentos después- Esto es demasiado serio. Incluso con la gente que hemos reunido seremos pocos cuando las cosas se compliquen. Loki solo tenía una gema y acabo con buena parte de Nueva York y casi se lleva la vida de Tony.  
  
  
-Peter y Gamora también nos detallaron o que sucedió con la que ellos encontraron. Y Thor al menos también logró contener una… El poder que está reuniendo Thanos es espeluznante.  
  
  
La peliroja asintió, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Carol meditó en silencio con toda la información sobre la mesa, estudiando nuevamente las fotografías hasta que una idea cruzó su mente. Algo que precisamente uno de los nuevos había dicho y a lo que se negó la primera vez.  
  
  
-A menos que Rocket no se equivocara del todo.  
  
  
-Comienzas a asustarme. ¿Primero Tony y ahora Rocket?  
  
  
Carol sonrió nuevamente, levantándose.  
  
  
-Tenía razón en que debemos armarnos, pero no con armas precisamente. Necesitamos más Avengers. Personas con capacidades más allá de lo de un ser humano normal.  
  
  
-Strange dirá que no.  
  
  
-No solo me refiero a él aunque estoy segura de que cooperara, este es un problema interdimensional ¿No? –Carol cada momento se entusiasmaba más con su idea- Hay otro asgardiano además de Thor.  
  
  
-No hablaras de Loki…  
  
  
-Según sé, a él tampoco le conviene que Thanos gane. Tenemos un fin en común-Natasha se mordió el labio inferior. Claro que comprendía… Claro que era una buena idea pero Loki no terminaba de convencerle. ¿Quién podía asegurarles que el Asgardiano iba a cooperar?  
  
  
Tenían que encontrar más gente.  
  
  
-El espacio tampoco es el único lugar donde podemos buscar -Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa cuando los ojos azules de Carol se iluminaron.  
  
  
-Namor.   
  
  
-Si la Tierra está en peligro, Atlantis también. –Y la rubia admitía que Natasha era una mujer sumamente inteligente y astuta. Le agradaba.  
  
  
-Conozco a alguien… No está en las mejores condiciones ahora pero es muy bueno. Seguro estará en forma cuando esto comience.  
  
  
-Bien, tenemos al menos cuatro nuevos miembros en muy poco tiempo. Hablare con Thor para que encuentre a Loki y me ocupare de Strange.  
  
  
-Me quedó con Namor. Aunque con lo "bien" que se llevan él y Tony... - Ambas soltaron una risa sincera.  
  
  
\- Es refrescante que alguien saque de quicio a Tony de vez en cuando... Y hablando de él...  
  
  
-No sé qué es exactamente lo que está escondiendo en la mansión pero no es nada bueno, no tendría razones para no decírnoslo de ser de otra forma. Incluso cuando han estallado algunos escándalos no se hace problema por admitirlo.  
  
  
-Si alguien puede averiguarlo eres tu Natasha- La peliroja se levantó. La mirada decidida en sus ojos convenció a Carol de que era una de sus mejores aliadas allí.  
  
  
-Déjalo en mis manos, tú encárgate de lo principal.  
  
  
Y unos días después era precisamente eso lo que hacia la rubia.   
  
  
Strange aceptó mucho más rápido de lo que ellas habían vaticinado, más al tanto al parecer de los avances de Thanos. Amablemente aceptó mudarse temporalmente con ellos aunque su prioridad estaba en ese edificio unas calles mas abajo de la Torre Stark.  
  
  
Thor por su parte parecía menos reacio que Natasha ante la idea de convencer a Loki aunque su paradero actual fuera desconocido.  
  
  
-No vamos a juzgarlo por lo que pasó en Nueva York. Tenemos un problema mucho más grande ahora y él ha tenido contacto directo con Thanos de haber sido quien le proporciono su pequeño ejercito. Lo necesitamos Thor.  
  
  
-¿El equipo está de acuerdo? Loki no es precisamente su persona favorita.        
  
  
-El equipo accederá. Tenemos un mal mayor entre manos. -El Asgardiano se levantó del sillón en el que bebía en silencio y a solas.  
  
  
Asintió.  
  
  
Su relación con el Dios de las mentiras pendía de un hilo la última vez que se vieron.  
  
  
-Yo no soy quien para juzgarte Thor - Respondió antes de que el rubio abriera la boca. - Pero llámalo intuición femenina.  
  
  
-Volveré con él- Prometió agradecido con su amiga de no tener que entrar en todos los detalles que lo envolvían a él y a Loki. Ella se conformaba con tener el mayor número de gente contra Thanos.  
  
  
                                   ***  
  
  
  
Steve emergió nuevamente frente a Tony unos dias después y este, un poco más cerca, sonrió como llevaba haciendo todo este tiempo al dejarle algo con lo que el tritón pudiera alimentarse.   
Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento ondeante de la cola y aletas del rubio al acercarse y deseó por primera vez no temer al agua para poder tocarla.  
  
  
¿Sería fría y suave al tacto o más bien cálida y áspera? ¿Se sentirían una a una las escamas?   
  
  
Moría por delinearlas con la punta de los dedos.  
  
  
-Puedes sentarte en la orilla. No voy a arrastrarte conmigo hasta el fondo- Las palabras de Steve aunque sonaran rudas parecían ser una ofrenda de paz y sacaron al castaño de sus pensamientos. Tony iba a tomar todo lo que estuviera dispuesto a darle y en pocos segundos estuvo descalzo y sentado en la escalera de concreto a no más de un metro del tritón.  
   
  
Controlo bien la ansiedad que le subía por la garganta al ver como sus pies se movían bajo el agua. Se fijó más en el rubio y se concentró en el para no darle importancia a su fobia.  
  
  
\- No hablaremos más de tu temperamento si eso es lo que te hace enojar, ¿Te parece? - Los ojos azules lo miraron unos segundos antes de seguir con lo suyo y tomó eso como un buen augurio. No podía dejar de meterse con  la gente, mucho menos con Steve si reaccionaba tan mal. - ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?  
  
  
-¿Hay mas humanos como tú aquí?  
  
  
-Como yo ninguno. Pero si, al menos otros diez.... ¿Es mi idea o no te gustan mucho?  
  
  
-No confío en ustedes, eso es todo.  
  
  
-¿Alguna mala experiencia que quieras contarme?- Tony había notado desde el primer momento lo desconfiado que era el Tritón y alguna razón más allá de Peter debía tener. Pero el rubio negó, dejando de lado por esta vez el plato que el castaño le había llevado. A simple vista era obvio que no comía tanto como el primer día.  
  
  
-No fue conmigo exactamente... -Steve notó como el castaño no le quitaba la vista de encima y advirtió rápido que seguía el movimiento de su cola. Más de una vez lo había descubierto siguiendo el trayecto de sus aletas y se relajó un poco más, acercándose, haciendo oídos sordos a las advertencias de Sara. Sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro se apoyó mejor en las escaleras, afirmándose del borde. Su cola ahora completamente fuera del agua fue estudiada atentamente por el castaño. Steve ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pararse a preguntar porque su boca se movió antes de procesar las palabras.  
  
  
-¿Quieres tocarla?  
  
  
-Umm ¿Qué?  
  
  
-¿Quieres tocarla, verdad? -Por primera vez era el rubio quien era el dueño de la situación y Tony parecía el perdido. Aun así asintió dándole la razón porque diablos, era demasiado obvio.   
  
  
Lo que no esperaba Stark era que el Tritón nadaría unos metros por sobre la superficie antes de detenerse frente a el. Suavemente y sin llevar demasiada agua en las aletas Steve levanto la punta de su cola dejándola a disposición del hombre sentado en la orilla.  
  
  
Cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto finalmente con la superficie escamosa Tony comprendió lo equivocado que estaba en sus suposiciones anteriores. No solo era sumamente cálidas sino que cada una de sus escamas, y el conjuntos en si, era aún más suave que la seda.   
  
  
Las yemas de sus dedos bajaron lentamente por la cola que se volvía mas angosta al llegar hasta donde deberían ir sus pies y que luego se abrían delicadamente como si fueran alas, comprendiendo la forma en la que se impulsaba por el agua con rapidez.   
  
  
Maravillado se quedaba corto en cuanto a una palabra que lo definiera ahora. El sueño de su infancia, años después por fin se hacia realidad.  
  
  
-Yo jamás he tocado a un humano- Y Tony tampoco se paro a pensar si es declaración tenía algun significado escondido.  
  
  
-Pues tienes uno más que dispuesto ahora Steve - Y aun sabiendo que podría morir ahogado Stark cerró los ojos, alejando sus manos del tritón cuando este se volteó a mirarlo, demostrándole que hablaba en serio. Relajo sus facciones y se permitió una sonrisa interna cuando las manos algo más frías que la cola que acababa de tocar acariciaron con suavidad sus mejillas. Steve delineó los pómulos libres de barba antes de bajar por su mandíbula, frotando las zonas a su parecer mas ásperas. Luego volvió a subir, quitándole varios cabellos castaños de la frente.  
  
  
Cuando delineaba la punta de su nariz Tony no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, encontrándose con los azules llenos de curiosidad a pocos centímetros de los suyos. Y algo debió haber provocado en el híbrido que este soltó un jadeo, alejándose finalmente de su cuerpo.  
  
  
-¿No vas a seguir?- Gritó aún demasiado excitado con el contacto, volviendo demasiado rápido a la realidad para su gusto. Steve negó, mirándose las manos antes de voltear hacia el rostro que acababa de tocar.  
  
  
-No- Le escuchó decir cuando se alejaba, hundiendo como siempre dando por terminada la conversación por ese día.

  
Tony maldijo por lo bajo, levantándose para caminar con los pies mojados por la orilla, viendo a Steve moverse hacia una de las rocas artificiales donde parecía tener su lugar para dormir sin voltear ni una vez a mirarlo.  
  
  
El tritón parecía solo un poco afectado por el toque y el sentía una  bendita erección en sus pantalones como si aquello fuera lo más sexual que había hecho en su vida... ¡Apenas si se habían tocado!  
  
  
  
Unos segundos después cuando caminaba hacia las escaleras que daban hacia el estudio Tony se llevó sus propias manos hasta las mejillas, riéndose en voz baja. Apoyó su espalda en la pared y admitió que el tritón estaba metiéndosele bajo la piel mucho más rápido que cualquier otra persona.  
  
  
Por primera vez, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.  
  
  
  
                                    ***  
  
  
  
La respiración agitada tras su oreja no dejaba de mandarle escalofríos placenteros por toda la columna vertebral, desviándose tortuosamente hasta la punta de su pene. Si Stark volví a golpear su próstata iba a-  
  
  
-¡Maldita sea!- Y ahí estaba el hijo de su madre dándole precisamente donde él quería. Sus manos no pudieron evitar crisparse sobre las sabanas donde era mantenido en cuatro por un muy dominante Tony Stark, mordiéndose el labio inferior con insistencia, intentando buscar su propio placer personal al masturbarse.  
  
  
Para su mala suerte el genio tras Iron Man pareció darse cuenta de sus planes, empujándolo mas contra la cama, haciéndole ceder hasta que su estómago estuvo completamente sobre la cama. Con ambas piernas de Tony sobre sus caderas, penetrandolo y ejerciendo presión sobre su cabeza no tuvo más opción que rendirse, siendo embestido una y otra vez, tan profundo que fácilmente podían estar taladrándole el cerebro a su parecer.  
  
  
La cama rechinaba morbosamente desde hace dos horas y Peter que ya estaba en la cumbre apretó de manera ensayada y eficiente su interior provocándole un gemido estrangulado al castaño. A su manera, la forma perfecta de vengarse de Stark por burlarse de él cuándo se corrió nada más unos minutos de empezar con el juego previo.  
  
  
-Joderjoderjoder-Siseó cuando la lengua experta de Tony hizo movimientos húmedos y calientes en su oreja justo antes del gruñido de pura satisfacción que le confirmaba que acababa de venirse dentro del condón y su cuerpo en el mismo instante en que él lo hacía sobre las sábanas, contrayéndose por última vez.  
Los espasmos post orgásmicos fueron acompañados por un par de besos traviesos antes de que el cuerpo que lo había montado por casi una hora cayera a su lado, desnudo y satisfecho.  
  
  
-Entonces... ¿El tritón de tocó y eso provocó esto?- El bufido a su lado le hizo reír abiertamente. Diablos. Era un adulto con suficiente experiencia sexual no solo con señoritas ni hombres sino con mas de alguna raza extraterrestre pero tenía que admitir que Tony Stark sabía perfectamente cómo tratarte en la cama para que no le olvidaras fácilmente. Y nada tenía que ver con quien fuera el dominante.  
  
  
-Si lo dices así suena como si me aprovechara de él.  
  
  
-Pero no niegas que fue eso lo que sucedió... ¿Quien podría culparte de todas maneras? -Peter se volteó en la cama sin preocuparse de su desnudez -Si le quitamos el hecho de que me odia, a mí también me interesaría saber que se siente-  
  
  
-Si, me ha quedado claro.- Quill se quitó el cabello de la cara e iba a decir algo ingenioso que le haría relajarse verdaderamente, cuando las alarmas de la mansión comenzaron a sonar.  
  
  
Antes de que alguien llegara a la puerta ambos hombres ya se habían colocado algo de ropa para salir al pasillo a investigar, deteniéndose a unos pasos de la entrada principal. Casi como si fuera un deja vú un grupo de Chitauri destrozaba la mansión.  
  
  
-Ya llevaba demasiadas semanas sin ser destruida- Siseó por lo bajo, haciéndole una seña a Quill. Necesitaba al menos su reloj para poder colocarse su armadura mientras que Peter llevaba consigo su propia tecnología. Tenía que llegar si o si a su taller antes de que alguno de ellos llegara al acuario.  
  
  
-Te cubro- Le aseguro el rubio limpiándole el camino. Y aunque parecía llevar la ventaja sobre la pelea, Tony sabía que necesitaban encontrar la nave madre.  
  
  
-Primero la armadura- Se dijo doblando en uno de los pasillos desiertos, recordando que de hecho el reloj se lo había quitado en el estudio, justo frente al sofá donde observaba a Steve.  
Maldiciendo su mala suerte retrocedió unos metros, satisfecho de que al menos el acuario no estuviera siendo destruido pese a que  el tritón no estuviera a la vista.  
  
  
Pensaba ponerlo a salvo en otro lugar cuando unas manos ásperas tomaron su garganta y lo elevaron un par de centímetros por el sobre el suelo, haciéndole jadear.  
  
  
-¿Así que... recuerdas quien se cargó a todos tus amigos, eh?- Preguntó con un quejido doloroso, intentando activar su reloj o al menos golpear con sus piernas el estomago del Chitauri que lo había tomado por sorpresa.  
  
  
Tony  mas desesperado debido a los segundos sin oxígeno intentó alejar esas manos de su cuello, encontrando los ojos asustados de Steve por sobre el Chitauri. Flotaba sobre la parte superior del vidrio templado y lo golpeaba con fuerza como si pudiera hacer algo desde allí... Diablos, al menos parecía realmente preocupado...  
  
  
Steve por su parte golpeó el vidrio unos segundos más, enojado, antes de emerger por sobre el nivel del acuario, acercándose a las escaleras.   
  
  
Tenía que ayudarlo.  
  
  
 _-Jamás confíes en un humano Steve. Nunca le muestres tu secreto, a nadie. ¿Lo prometes, verdad?  
  
  
_ El tritón se detuvo, indeciso.  
  
  
¿Podía confiar en Tony Stark?  
  
  
-Va a morir- Se dijo antes de apoyar sus manos en las escaleras, subiéndolas fácilmente.  
  
  
El jodido reloj no funcionaba y su IA estaba solo a unos días de estar completamente lista. Tony no tenía ninguna forma de salvarse esta vez, mucho menos si sus compañeros ni siquiera sabían que estaba allí a solas. _  
_  
  
Luchó unos instantes más por orgullo que por defensa, comenzando a desvanecerse cuando un cuerpo mucho más alto que el suyo golpeó con fuerza al Chitauri, lanzándolo contra el estante lleno de libros, soltándole a él y dejándole caer sobre sus rodillas.  
  
  
Tony recuperó el aliento y la visión, sacudiendo su cabeza levemente para concentrarse en lo que había golpeado al extraterrestre y de paso había salvado su vida.  
  
  
Para su absoluto asombro allí delante de él y esperando que el Chitauri se levantara no había nadie más que Steve, de pie sobre dos largas y pálidas piernas, como un humano común y corriente, como si hace menos de cinco minutos no hubiese estado dentro del acuario.  
  
  
Como si no fuera un tritón.  
  
  
-¿Qué demonios?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mención de Thorki. En este AU Jane Foster no ha mantenido una relación con Thor C;

  
  
Tony no podía quitarle los ojos de encima por mucho que intentara recordarse que en la mansión habían aun algunos otros Chitauri y que seguramente los otros Vengadores necesitaban ayuda. Aunque para ser sincero hasta Jarvis podría defenderse de los invasores solo.  
 

-¿Qué...?- Steve se volteó a mirarlo ahora, seguro de que la cosa que estaba asfixiando a Tony no iba a levantarse nuevamente. Siguió la mirada del castaño y comprendió que es lo que parecía mantenerlo sin habla.

  
-Nadie más lo sabe. Mi madre era una sirena y mi padre un humano como tú… No deberíamos mezclarnos con ustedes- Se encogió de hombros dando un par de pasos hacia su dirección – Por eso-

  
-Espera, espera. Me estás diciendo que humanos y sirenas pueden… - Y había tenido alguna que otra fantasía sexual con algo como eso, Tony no tenía problema en admitirlo, pero escuchar que era posible...

  
-Tener hijos- Completa el rubio.

  
-¿Y tú…? Oh, no creo de todas formas- Porque hace ya unos segundos que las piernas de Steve habían dejado de ser realmente el centro de su atención para ser reemplazadas por algo muchísimo más interesante a los ojos del genio y ese algo definitivamente no serviría para que un hombre pudiera fecundarlo. Steve siguió su mirada sin parecer ni un poco avergonzado por su desnudez.

  
-No, evidentemente soy un macho, no hay forma en la que eso pueda pasar-

  
Tony se acarició la zona que el extraterrestre había intentado estrangular seguro de que iba a dejar unas marcas horribles en la piel  y se alejó con las palabras de Steve en su cabeza. Finalmente alcanzó su reloj y lo colocó en su muñeca izquierda, probándolo antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

  
-Bien luego terminaras de contarme eso, creo que ya te diste cuenta que estamos siendo atacados por estas cosas del espacio y que este no es un lugar seguro… Aunque tu fuerza es mayor a la de un humano promedio – ¿Dejarle allí o llevárselo? Definitivamente ya con la armadura bajo su poder sería más fácil defenderlo pero iba a encontrarse con los demás por la mansión y quería evitar aun las preguntas... -Sígueme- No espero realmente para ver si iba tras él ni tampoco se preocupó de cubrirle con algo, él también se había paseado por esos pasillos sin nada de ropa más de una vez y nadie lo había visto. Apostaría a su buena suerte por ahora  
  
  
Con eso en mente se asomó por la puerta reforzada y con el pasillo libre de cualquier ser viviente le indicó el camino hacia su propio cuarto.  
  
  
-¿Confías en mí?  
  
  
Si ser el único humano a quien le había mostrado sus piernas, sin contar que se movía ahora con ellas por un lugar que no conocía de nada y donde su vida corría peligro no contaba como confiar, entonces nada lo demostraría.  
  
  
 -Algo- Pero no tenía porque saberlo. Y no quería preguntarse tampoco porque lo hacía, ni quería recordar las palabras que su madre tantas veces le había dicho.  
  
  
 Tony sonrió de todas formas como si esa respuesta fuera un si claro y directo para él y abrió la puerta.  
  
  
 -Mi Inteligencia Artificial controla por el momento solo este cuarto. Eso la hace la habitación más segura de la mansión así que te quedaras aquí mientras nosotros resolvemos el asunto con los hijos no deseados de Alien y Depredador, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
  
Steve no podía tener ni idea de lo que significaba lo último pero movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Stark abrió la puerta y con algo de dudas vio al rubio entrar.  
  
  
Al pasar por su lado el castaño no pudo evitar echarle una apreciativa mirada al trasero tan bien dotado que llevaba al tener piernas ahora como tampoco había dejado de echarle miradas a su pene. SI, lamentablemente ni la situación actual le hacía dejar de pensar con la cabeza y no se refería precisamente a la que tenía sobre los hombros. Lo de playboy se lo tomaba muy en serio.

  
-Bien. Ahora dediquémonos a exterminar plagas. – Se dijo cubriendo su mano con el metal de su armadura, bajando nuevamente a la primera planta.  
  
  
                                                                                                                       ****  
  
  
-¿No es el asgardiano más buscado del planeta? ¿Cómo es que no pensé en ti como primera opción cuando me encontré con ese Chitauri? - Y lo dijo nada más toparse a Loki en la sala, ubicando convenientemente tras Thor. El Dios de las mentiras sonrió burlonamente pero no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera cuando hizo desaparecer todos los cuerpos sin vida de los Chitauri que habían por allí.

-Si piensas que me los he traído yo estas equivocado Stark. Aunque no me hubiese enojado ni un poco si herían o mataban a alguno de ustedes… Pero hey, sin resentimientos.

  
-Me agradabas más con el bozal- Aseguro Tony, acercándose un poco más al centro de la sala. Pese a que se sentía tentado a utilizar su armadura la amenaza principal parecía haber remitido lo que lo dejaba solo con el problema de Laufeyson allí - Ahora Thor, ¿Puedo saber por qué has traído a tu adorable hermanito a la mansión?

  
-La de la idea fui yo- Carol, Wanda y Visión entraron en la sala sin ningún rasguño pero algo más agitados de lo que el entrenamiento los dejaba, signo inequívoco de que también habían tenido un encuentro con los extraterrestres.

  
-¿Y eso? ¿Desde cuándo estamos aceptando sociópatas en el equipo?

  
-¿No eras tú el sociópata fundador Stark? ¿O lo que llamas equipo tiene suficiente contigo? –Loki no contuvo su lengua pese a que Carol le envió una mirada seria.

  
-No me gusta la competencia- Respondió pese a todo con una sonrisa, volteándose hacia la líder- ¿Y, alguien más sabía sobre esto?

  
-Puse al equipo al tanto esta mañana e intente hacer lo mismo contigo pero no te encontré por ningún lugar. De hecho Jarvis dijo que te sentías indispuesto. Lleva diciéndolo desde hace unos días –Sus ojos azules lo escudriñaron y Tony supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo sin que ella descubriera a su Tritón- Y que nadie podía molestarte. El ataque nos tomó por sorpresa unos minutos después de que Loki llegara. Fue de esa forma que supimos que solo esperaban que el se moviera de su lugar y atacaran por orden de Thanos. LE puso precio a su cabeza.

  
-Vaya, veo que al rey de los Chitauri sus súbditos ya no lo quieren mucho- Y aunque no volteo a verlo estuvo seguro de que al pelinegro no le gustó nada su comentario- Y si, tenía cosas que hacer Carol, lamento no haber estado disponible para la noticia.  
 

  
-¿Cosas que hacer tu solo en el ala de la mansión que mantienes cerrada?

  
-Exactamente y aunque quieras seguir preguntando sobre mi vida privada aun quiero saber qué hace el aquí. Nada personal cuernitos.

  
-Loki es quien más al tanto esta de los planes de Thanos, Tony. Y necesitamos a la mayor cantidad de personas en contra de él. Quizás no somos aliados y nunca lo seremos pero tenemos un enemigo en común.  
 

-Pensé que la sexy mujer verde era aún más cercana.  
 

  
-Lo era, pero de sus planes actuales lo es el.

  
-¿Y que, lo dejaremos vagar por allí?-Wanda y Visión compartieron una mirada antes de fijarse nuevamente en Carol. No que no confiaran en las decisiones de la rubia, pero Tony tenía un buen punto alli. Nueva York y el escándalo de Loki destruyendo la ciudad no había dejado de sonar nunca en los medios de comunicación. Aunque facilito la integración de los primeros Vengadores.  
  
  
-¿Quieres que lo mantengamos encerrado?    
  
  
-No sirvió de mucho la primer vez- Admitió Tony llevándose una mano a la barbilla como si meditara en otro plan cuando Loki salió de la seguro posición tras Thor.

  
-Quienes me necesitan son ustedes. Puedo volver al lugar donde me encontraba mientras espero que Thanos los destruya uno por uno. No tengo prisa en morir- Murmuro Loki haciendo un ademan de irse cuando Thor tomó su antebrazo. Compartieron una larga mirada antes de que el pelinegro se soltara de su agarre pero sin moverse de su lugar.

  
-Vamos a confiar en que Loki comprende lo delicado de la situación y en Thor quien es responsable por el- Carol alejo su mirada de ellos para volver a Tony. El genio deseó no volver a ser el centro de atención. Para su suerte Peter y Rocket entraban ahora, algo más exaltados que los que ya estaban en la sala. Solo la sonrisa en el rostro del mapache les indico que destruir Chitauris si eran cosas que valían la pena y que su amigo en el hombro pensaba exactamente igual.

  
-¡Eso estuvo mucho mejor que aterrorizar terrícolas! ¿Cuándo lo hacemos de nuevo?  
 

-¡Yo soy Groot!

  
-Lo seguían a él, seguro que si se queda tendremos más de esto- Tony apunto a Loki pero decidió que no insistiría con el tema. Carol tenía razón de alguna forma y por la forma en la que Thor miraba a Loki estaba más que claro que el Asgardiano no dejaría que nadie echara de allí al otro Dios. Y bueno, todos tenían sus rarezas allí y él no iba a juzgar a su amigo por sus gustos. Él estaba coladito por un Tritón y no esperaba el beneplácito de ellos para quedárselo.

  
-¿Saben si alguien salió herido? Aún faltan Natasha, Clint y Strange. Y el resto de los Guardianes.

  
-Y Jarvis.

  
  
-Yo me encuentro en buenas condiciones Señor- Tony sonrió acercándose al hombre para dejar una mano en su hombro, mucho más tranquilo ahora que lo veía efectivamente sano sin ningún rasguño - Pero me temo que la mansión ha vuelto a presentar algunos daños.

  
-Es lo de menos, con la pequeña invasión que tuvimos y Rocket y Groot divirtiendose, no esperaba otra cosa.  
 

  
-Gamora puede patearles el trasero a esas cosas sin necesidad de despeinarse… Sino, puedes preguntarle a Quill- Se burló Rocket  
  
 

-Eran tres contra uno, te encanta olvidar esos detalles – Se quejó porque ese comentario era claramente una alusión a su primer encuentro-  Aun así ella estaba con Drax, ambos son letales.  
 

-Revisaremos de todas formas la mansión, puede que algún Chitauri aun este dando vuelta por allí- Ordenó Carol, volteándose hacia Thor ahora. Debió ser el momento que Peter esperaba para acercarse a Tony.

  
-¿Qué tal tu invitado?

  
\- Invadieron el ala donde estaba y me hicieron esto-Dijo señalándose la garganta- Le destrozo el cráneo a una de esas cosas fácilmente… Pero hay algo aún mejor que todo eso y quizás le deba el descubrimiento a ellos- El brillo lascivo debió notarse en su mirada pues los ojos azules de Quill se entrecerraron curiosos- Es una lastima de todas formas que no pueda decírtelo, es un secreto entre él y yo.

  
-¡Tony!

  
El aludido simplemente sonrió.

  
-Está en mi cuarto. Por el momento no puedes visitarme.  
 

Si Quill quería saber cómo lo había llevado hasta allí tuvo que cerrar la boca pues Carol volvía a fijarse en ellos. Más específicamente en Tony.

  
-Hay otra cosa más que debes saber Tony. Además de Loki y Strange tenemos un nuevo miembro en la mira.

  
-Sorpréndeme.

  
Ella sonrió como quien sabe que hará el suficiente daño emocional en su interlocutor.

  
-Namor.

  
-¡Oh Carol por favor! Namor es un sociópata aun peor que Loki y yo y no aceptará trabajar como un equipo. Y nos detesta. O me detesta a mí –Se corrigió viéndola abrir la boca.  
  
 

-Tú parecías muy interesado en tener conversaciones con él para saber sobre Sirenas. Aprovecha ahora que lo tendrás cerca y así sacias tu curiosidad.

  
-Sabes que lo que me dijo la última vez. Yo sería la última persona en el universo a quien le confiaría esa información- Y además ya tenía uno para él… Namor en la mansión encontrándose con Steve podría ser malas noticias para su frágil relación. Tony jamás había sido bueno compartiendo, mucho menos las piezas de su colección y ni hablar del único ejemplar que había logrado encontrar.

  
\- Algo lograras sacarle, estoy segura.

  
Chasqueo la lengua pero no dejo que aquello minara su ánimo por ahora, pensaría alguna forma de salvaguardar su secreto luego. Estaba ansioso por volver a mirar a Steve y asegurarse… Bien, al diablo. Le gustaba el rubio de ambas maneras pero solo con piernas había posibilidades de algún acercamiento muchísimo más íntimo.

  
-Tony

  
-Carol, ¿Estas compitiendo con Pepper para madre postiza? Parece que ambas olvidan que soy un adulto- Se quejó avanzando hacia la salida, sin perder la tranquilidad de sus pasos pese a que estaba ansioso- Pero tranquila, mi bebé estará listo pronto en toda la mansión y te será más fácil darnos órdenes. Ahora estoy realmente cansado así que… Sí, me iré a mi taller. No olviden reparar la mansión. –Ordenó despidiéndose de todos allí con la mano.

  
                                                                                                                        ***  
  
  
-Loki  
  
  
Siempre le había gustado como sonaba su nombre en los labios de Thor. Por eso lo ignoro mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que la rubia líder de los Vengadores les había indicado.  
  
  
-Loki  
  
  
Sonrió al sentir su cuerpo contra la pared mientras Thor le obligaba no solo a detenerse sino también a mirarlo. Era impresionante lo mucho que lo conocía.  
  
  
-¿Has perdido la paciencia tan rápido?  
  
  
-Has sido tú quien se ha encargado de eso. Tus juegos ya no son las bromas inocentes que hacías en Asgard- Pero la voz del rubio en realidad no era tan severa como en otras oportunidades. Ambos sabían que si él estaba allí era porque Thor quería protegerlo.  
  
  
-¿Cuándo vas a comprender que aunque tú seas siempre el héroe yo no soy como tú? Hasta cierto punto voy a admitir que me agrada que me teman - Deslizo su índice por la mejilla del rubio, analizando el contraste de su uña oscura con los vellos rubios de su barba- Siempre voy a ser el malo Thor y disfruto de ello.  
  
  
-Porque quieres serlo  
  
  
-Está en mi naturaleza. Y cuando no me tomes en cuenta voy a destruir otra ciudad de esta Midgar que tanto amas y quizás mate algunos humanos también. O quizás cuando menos te lo esperes los traicione y los entregue a Thanos. Tengo muchas posibilidades.  
  
  
-Conozco tu naturaleza Loki, he aprendido a amarla. Sé que no vas a hacer ninguna de esas cosas –Y había demasiada confianza en los ojos azules del heredero al trono. El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua y alejo las manos de su rostro.  
  
  
-Estas demasiado seguro. Solo no escuchare tus quejas cuando suceda.  
  
  
-Intentare no ser demasiado ruidoso- Loki  volvió a gruñir sin lograr sacar de sus casillas a Thor. Pero ya buscaría la forma, de eso se encargaría personalmente.  
  
  
                                                                                                                      ****  
  
  
  
Cuando entró en su cuarto no le sorprendió verlo tal cual lo había dejado. Quizás las cortinas algo más abiertas de lo que recordaba pero si, no había mayor variación. No esperaba que el híbrido se moviera mucho por allí tampoco.  
  
  
-¿J.A.R.V.I.S?  
  
  
-¿Señor?- La voz robótica de su Inteligencia Artificial como siempre le llenó de orgullo.  
  
  
-¿Qué has hecho con nuestro invitado?  
  
  
-Está en el cuarto de baño Señor.- Un poco más curioso por eso Tony caminó hacia el otro extremo de su cuarto donde la puerta entreabierta le esperaba.  
  
  
-¿Así que no puedes vivir sin agua?- Steve estaba en el jacuzzi ahora moviendo su cola suavemente y con ello logrando que algunas gotas de agua cayeran en los azulejos de su baño. Había suficiente espacio allí para un tritón de su tamaño moviéndose libremente aunque jamás iba a compararse con el acuario que había mandado a construir.  
  
  
 El rubio levantó la cabeza al escuchar su voz, asintiendo.  
  
  
-Puedo pero no es cómodo. Me gusta mucho más así- Y a él también aunque podría haberse aprovechado un poco más de eso. Pero ya tendrían ocasión.  
  
  
-Hemos terminado con la amenaza, volveremos pronto al acuario… Si es lo que quieres. –Tomo asiento a su lado en la escalerilla  que se usaba para entrar en la bañera. Como siempre las escamas brillantes llamaron su atención rápidamente pero recordó que tenía aun varias preguntas que hacer –Entonces…  
  
  
-Soy lo que las sirenas llaman Tabú. Mi madre si era una sirena pero mi padre era un humano común y corriente. La engañó  prometiendo quedarse con ella y llevársela donde fuera necesario pero en realidad cuando logró lo que quería simplemente la abandonó. Cuando nací el resto de la comunidad la aisló por miedo a la mala suerte – Eso explicaba perfectamente su rechazo a los humanos en general y quizás él porque estaba solo cuando Quill lo encontró.  
  
  
-No debió ser una infancia agradable-  
  
  
-Ella siempre estuvo para mí - Su voz ligeramente ronca bajo un poco al decirlo pero rápidamente cambio el tema. Tony podía comprenderlo. – La voz de tu cuarto me ha mostrado tu colección, ha dicho que te gustan las sirenas.  
  
  
Maldijo por lo bajo a su IA. Era casi tan entrometido como el Jarvis de carne y hueso.  
  
  
-Algo así… ¿Qué?-Preguntó siendo fijamente observado.  
  
  
-Yo te he contado el porqué, estoy esperando que tú también lo hagas.  
  
  
-Uno de ustedes me salvó la vida cuando era un niño. ¿Recuerdas que le- el agua no me gusta demasiado? –Se corrigió rápidamente-  Bien, era un crio que pensaba que nada podía afectarle y casi muero ahogado en el mar cuando tenía cinco años. Lo único que recuerdo luego de eso es el silencio, el agua y la cola de una sirena alejándose.  
  
  
El rubio observó su cola en ese momento y comprendió un poco más el porqué de las acciones del humano aunque parecía que faltaban piezas de un algo alli.  
  
  
-¿Quieres volver a tocarla?- Y nuevamente no estaba pensando en los verdaderos motivos que lo llevaban a ello.  
  
  
-Ni siquiera necesitas preguntármelo- Y Tony tampoco lo hacía. Su cuerpo simplemente se movió por inercia hasta alcanzar las escamas cuando olvido momentáneamente que estaba al borde  del jacuzzi.  
  
  
Y podría haber caído dentro del agua que al menos no era tan profunda y no lograba aterrorizarlo como el acuario  pero que no le proporcionaría tampoco una buena experiencia cuando Steve lo detuvo, afirmándolo de la cadera, logrando al menos que fuera sus piernas las que entraran al agua en vez de su cabeza.  
  
  
Tony apoyo sus manos por sobre sus hombros en los bordes y separó lo suficiente las rodillas como para no pisar las aletas, mirando al rubio hacia abajo por algunos centímetros de diferencia.  
  
  
Y podría haberse arrepentido de muchas cosas en su vida, se dijo mientras se perdía nuevamente en los ojos eléctricos de Steve, pero jamás iba a perdonarse perder una oportunidad como esa, aun si encendía la furia del tritón.  
  
  
Se inclinó un poco más hasta su rostro sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo el agua esta vez. Cerró los ojos, afirmándose ahora de sus hombros y sin mediar más palabras entre ambos simplemente lo besó.  
  
  
                                                                                                                           ****  
  
  
Natasha no tuvo ningún problema en colarse dentro del estudio esta vez. La excusa de los Chitauri le había dado la oportunidad que esperaba para entrar de una vez por todas al ala que Tony mantenía bajo llave y para ser sincera con ella misma, admitía que esperaba encontrar quizás algún robot homicida o una legión de… En realidad no sabía que esperar. O quizás lo que esperaba era cualquier cosa menos el enorme acuario.  
  
  
No se sobresaltó esta vez al toparse con el cadáver del Chitauri sino que llamó más su atención precisamente la forma en que su cabeza estaba prácticamente aplastada contra la pared. Esperaba encontrar una respuesta clara al colarse allí dentro y ahora solo estaba más intrigada que antes.  
  
  
¿Stark le tenía fobia al agua e instalaba precisamente un enorme acuario allí?  
  
  
Nada de eso tenía sentido.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué es lo que estas ocultando Tony?


	7. BONUS II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iron Tritón.

Le habían dicho que el amor era una cosa que se sentía una sola vez en la vida y que no necesitaría ningún tipo de herramienta ni invento para darse cuenta cuando eso pasara. Tony que no estaba interesado en nada de esas cosas había olvidado por años las sabias palabras de su madre hasta que estuvo frente al barco del Capitán Rogers una madrugada de luna menguante.

  
  
Ninguna sirena ni mucho menos algún tritón se acercaba a las embarcaciones de los humanos por temor a que consiguieran atraparles. Las hembras poseían un mecanismo de defensa que les permitía embrujar a los hombres cuando cantaban, dándoles oportunidad de huir de ellos con bastante facilidad. Y sí, se contaban historias de que algunas aprovechaban para algo más que solo hacerles perder el rumbo pero eso a él no le constaba.

  
  
Por su parte los tritones poseían una fuerza mucho mayor a la humana lo que les permitía también defenderse perfectamente. Y pese a que Tony no se quejaba de sus habilidades no se caracterizaba por desarrollarlas. Pasaba días detrás de alguna cosa interesante, alejándose de su colonia a la que realmente tampoco se sentía atado sentimentalmente luego de la muerte de sus padres. Era mucho más divertido sumergirse en alguna cueva submarina que esperar a que llegara el momento en que tendría que obligadamente unirse a una Sirena.

  
  
Así que huyendo constantemente de su destino fue como una madrugada se enamoró a primera vista de Steve.

  
  
El instinto del que tanto se sentían orgullosos los de su especie le avisaba en el momento oportuno en que los humanos se acercaban a ellos con malas intenciones. Fue por eso que estuvo a unos centímetros de chocar con un barco desconocido sin haber sentido absolutamente nada.

  
Tony olvido por unos momentos que se dirigía hacia otro lugar esa madrugada  y se sumergió en el agua para observar ahora desde el otro lado la embarcación, buscando con la mirada a alguno de los humanos que seguramente vigilaba por allí. Merodeo unos minutos medianamente sumergido para pasar un poco más desapercibido cuando el rostro de un hombre apareció por la borda.

  
Asustado por el avistamiento chapoteo en el agua hasta sumergirse algunos metros, observando la figura borrosa del rubio en el barco desde la profundidad del mar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no se movía de su posición original decidió ascender lentamente hasta que solo su rostro estuvo fuera del agua.

  
La respiración se le cortó repentinamente y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron como si fuera a salirse del pecho. Nunca su cuerpo había reaccionado de aquella forma e intento controlarse para no dejar de mirar el rostro masculino y sereno del Capitán del Rebirth al dormir sobre su brazo derecho peligrosamente a centímetros de la borda.

  
La luz de la luna no le permitía una visión del todo completa pero Tony estaba seguro de que no había visto nada igual en toda su vida y se quedó algunos minutos allí conformándose con contemplarlo.

  
Finalmente fueron los tímidos rayos del sol y las voces de los otros hombres quienes lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Fueron también los culpables de que el rubio comenzara a despertar lo que sí o sí debía hacerle volver a las profundidades para no ser visto.

  
Anthony se mordió el labio inferior con el corazón aun latiéndole violentamente e intento de cualquier forma saber el color de sus ojos, sumergiéndose al cabo de unos segundos sin conseguirlo. Lo escuchó cruzar algunas palabras con su tripulación para luego alejarse seguramente hacia el centro del barco.

  
Hay decisiones en la vida que se toman en solo un segundo y que cambian el rumbo de las cosas para siempre y Tony jamás se había arrepentido de algo de lo que había hecho.

  
Por eso descendió un par de metros más hasta que el casco del barco solo era un pequeño punto sobre él, siguiéndoles durante semanas. El tritón solo se acercaba lo suficiente de noche cuando era mucho menos probable que otro hombre le viera, buscando al que sabía era el Capitán. Solo en algunas ocasiones alcanzaba a verle dormir y otras simplemente lo encontraba contemplando el océano de madrugada, deseando con su corazón tener esos ojos sobre él.

  
Luego de unas semanas el barco se acercó lo suficiente a un puerto como para que él se quedara allí merodeando. Había una gran cantidad de humanos y Tony sentía escalofríos cada vez que uno con malas intenciones pasaba cerca suyo o por sobre su cabeza en alguno de sus barcos. Así que admitiendo que sería peligroso quedarse cerca del rubio decidió conformarse con verlo bajar de su barco antes de sumergirse y alejarse del puerto hasta estar en algún lugar seguro.

  
Exploró una de las cuevas submarinas y se decidió a dormir en una de ellas al menos unos días, cansado luego de su larga travesía pero demasiado enamorado como para quejarse.

  
Arriba sobre el muelle Peggy le contaba a Steve sobre el tiempo que Bucky permanecía perdido.  
  
  


                                  ****

  
  
Lo que terminó por despertarlo fue una corriente marina demasiado helada para ser normal en aquella parte del Océano. Tony se desperezo rápidamente para alcanzar la superficie. Las olas que rompían en el muelle ya eran lo suficientemente desalentadoras. No ver el barco de Steve lo fue aún más.

  
El tritón con el mal presentimiento en el corazón se sumergió para intentar darle alcance, esquivando fácilmente las corrientes. Sabía por experiencia propia que en la superficie se estaría formando una tormenta demasiado agresiva para un barco como ese y que terminaría destruyéndolo o volteándolo.

  
  
Cuando finalmente le dio alcance era demasiado tarde. El barco ya estaba tambaleándose peligrosamente y los hombres sobre él se llamaban a gritos buscando al Capitán hasta que una ola logró finalmente voltearlo.

  
  
Tony buscó bajo el agua al rubio por algunos minutos, emergiendo cada cierto tiempo cuando los rayos iluminaban el agua, hasta que lo encontró siendo arrastrado inconsciente por una de las corrientes poco profundas pero agresivas que había alterado la calma del mar.  
Armándose de valor tiró de su cuerpo y lo llevó hasta la superficie, siendo su cola ahora la que tomó el lugar del Capitán.

  
  
Pero algo como aquello no iba a detener a Tony, mucho menos ahora que la vida del otro corría peligro. Se liberó lo más rápido que pudo y llevo gracias a su fuerza el cuerpo pesado de Steve hasta los tablones flotantes que se había desprendido de la embarcación, sonriendo al tenerle a salvo pese a que respiraba trabajosamente. Tiró con fuerza de ambos entonces y lo alejó de la tormenta, dejándole flotar a la deriva una vez el agua se calmó.

  
  
Esperaría que fuera la corriente la que terminara por llevar al rubio a algún lugar seguro antes de finalmente despertarle.

  
  
***

  
  
Azules.

Tony volvió rápidamente al agua en cuanto los ojos de Steve Rogers se abrieron en aquella playa, con el sentimiento de que el corazón podría salírsele del pecho.

  
Tímidamente salió a la superficie luego de haberse sumergido, riéndose al verlo moverse por el agua llamándolo a gritos.

  
¿Que si le entendía?

  
¡Por supuesto! Pero era divertido verlo de esa forma intentando llamar su atención. Por eso se deslizo con ayuda de su cola hasta la orilla y se acercó hasta el cuerpo del humano con intenciones de asustarlo bajo el agua cuando el rubio bajó hasta su altura también.  
  
  
Tony se dio cuenta que por fin luego de un año estaba frente al hombre que había seguido de un lugar a otro en el Océano, por el que se sentía profundamente enamorado y que había rescatado de morir en el mar. El castaño ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía cuando tomó las mejillas del rubio y lo acercó hasta él para besarlo al fin. El contacto fue más bien rápido y corto pues el humano había perdido algo de oxígeno anteriormente. Aun así no dejo de sonreír cuando Steve se levantó para volver un poco más atrás a la orilla donde podía estar de pie y el agua solo le llegaba hasta el la cintura.

  
-¿Qué...Qué se supone que eres tú?

  
-Soy un tritón... ¿No has oído de nosotros?-Preguntó pero el rubio negó con la cabeza, dando algunos pasos más lejos de él.

  
-Esto debe ser una broma... Tengo que estar soñando- Se dijo con una mano en la frente, levantando luego los ojos hacia el cielo. El sol sobre sus cabezas brillo más fuerte como si se burlara de él.

  
-Estas bastante despierto- Se aseguró de responder, avanzando los centímetros que Steve había retrocedido. Las aletas de su cola se asomaron superficialmente sobre el agua y llamaron inmediatamente la atención de Steve por el brillo como si se tratara de oro.

  
-¿Qué es eso?- Tony volteó a mirar, enarcando una ceja ¿En serio? ¿Podría ser que se había golpeado la cabeza demasiado fuerte?

  
-Aletas, las utilizo para nadar.... ¡Oye!- Tony sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al sentir los brazos fuertes de Steve alzándolo. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de defenderse ni de huir lejos de sus manos, su instinto ni siquiera le alarmó de que querían lastimarlo.

  
Solo por eso dejo de forcejear, demasiado aturdido por esa información.

  
El Capitán le dejó sobre la arena sin problemas y con ambas piernas contuvo los movimientos de su cola, acorralándole contra el suelo.

  
-Si no es un sueño debe ser una broma- Dijo omitiendo las mejillas sonrojadas del chico para presionar la unión de su torso desnudo y la cola con escamas rojas y destellos dorados. Tony se sintió aun más avergonzado que antes y levanto sus manos para apartarlo pero Rogers también era fuerte.

  
Steve constato que aquello no era un traje ni un disfraz. Su piel era delicada mientras que las escamas aunque suaves poseían la dureza propia del oro, pegadas a su cola.

  
-No es una broma...- Susurró, levantando su rostro para verlo a los ojos ahora. Tony aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizarse fuera de sus brazos y golpearle las mejillas con sus aletas inferiores antes de entrar nuevamente al agua y hundirse lejos de su vista.

  
Steve se quedó en medio de la playa con las mejillas coloradas por el golpe sin saber exactamente que había hecho mal.

  
  
***

  
  
El atardecer ya estaba anunciándose en el horizonte y la cabeza castaña de Tony se asomó lentamente para verificar la ubicación del rubio. Solo tardó unos segundos en encontrarlo entre los arboles tropicales con las manos cargadas de fruta. A un costado, un montón de ramas secas con la que seguramente haría el fuego con el que los humanos no podían vivir y unos pasos más allá su cinturón con las cosas que la tormenta no había logrado quitarle.

  
Aun sintiéndose un poco molesto Tony avanzó un poco más sin perderse detalle de todo lo que hacía sin poder reprimir su curiosidad. Seguía avergonzado por la sensación de las manos del rubio sobre su cuerpo pero no iba a perderse su compañía por algo como eso.

  
Steve por su parte pensaba en la forma de saber exactamente donde estaba. Su ropa algo rasgada y su cinturón estaban en buenas condiciones aunque había perdido su brújula. Al menos le quedaba un pequeño cuchillo y el catalejo que Bucky le había regalado al cumplir 17 años. Esperaba que su tripulación hubiese tenido suerte de varar en alguna isla como él o al menos que alguno de ellos aún se mantuviera en el barco. De ser así encontrarían ayuda mucho más rápido o seguirían el camino hacia el lugar donde habían visto por última vez el barco de su amigo.

  
También pensó en Peggy y en como la pobre ahora no solo tendría que esperar por su amigo sino también por su prometido… Eso si es que alguna vez lograba salir de aquella isla que seguía sin serle conocida pese a que la flora y fauna por el momento se veían amigables para ser habitada. Con el mar en calma y gracias al catalejo había descubierto una cascada a algunos metros de distancia lo que la hacía su mejor fuente de agua potable, a la que decidió acercarse el siguiente día cuando el sol volviera a estar por lo alto.

  
Con el atardecer ya prácticamente extinguiéndose Steve se sentó en la orilla de la playa para encender una fogata. Tardó algunos minutos hasta que la primera chispa broto hacia las ramas secas, expandiéndose luego hasta alcanzar un alto decente.  
Satisfecho se sentó a su lado, alzando la mirada del fuego para toparse nuevamente con los ojos castaños del tritón que lo miraban curiosamente.

  
Un tritón de verdad.

  
A Steve que amaba el océano y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el aún le costaba aceptar que las criaturas marinas de los cuentos que escuchaba de pequeño fueran reales. Las mismas historias que repetían sus hombres y que el omitía la mayor parte del tiempo.

  
Quizás por eso no le fue difícil acostumbrarse a su presencia pasiva pese a estar consciente de la mala fama que tenían. Y de ser agresivo podría haberle hecho algo más que golpearle las mejillas, ¿verdad?

  
-Lamento haberte molestado hace un rato. No debí sacarte del mar de esa forma- Se disculpó abriendo uno de los cocos con la navaja. Miro el interior y aunque se le hizo agua la boca rápidamente al ver el jugo tropical dentro, decidió ofrecerle una muestra de paz, levantándose. Volvió a meterse en el agua al menos hasta las rodillas y entonces le tendió el coco.

  
Tony se alzó un poco más fuera del agua, aceptando rápidamente la disculpa, encantado de escucharle hablarle a él. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente deseándolo como para enojarse porque lo había tocado. Sinceramente era más vergüenza que enojo lo que experimentó.

  
Sus mejillas mucho menos sonrojadas se ocultaron tras la fruta, empinando el coco unos segundos para luego escupir toda el agua. Su boca soltó un gemido lastimero y lanzó el coco lejos, mirándolo ofendido.

  
Pero el rubio lejos de molestarse solo pudo reírse al verlo nuevamente molesto.

  
-¿No te gusta el coco?

  
-¡Es horrible! ¿Por qué comes cosas como esas?

  
-Es fruta y tengo sed. Al menos esto me lo quitara un poco- Volvió a la arena y tomo otro para poder beberlo él. Tony se cruzó de brazos, observando sus movimientos.

  
Recordó cerrar la boca cuando los movimientos de la manzana de Adán del Capitán le embobaron, aclarándose la garganta y deslizándose unos metros más cerca de la orilla sobre la arena mojada. Steve abrió otra fruta, bebiéndola con mucha más calma que la primera. Cuando estuvo satisfecho se inclinó contra la palmera que le hacía de soporte y se fijó más detenidamente en la cola brillante.

  
Habían hombres que matarían por la oportunidad que el tenia de estar frente a uno de los híbridos más buscados y codiciados de la Tierra.

  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- No sabía porque estaba buscando algún tema de conversación pero tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. Por la mañana buscaría algunos recursos para crearse una brújula y con algo de suerte un bote para avanzar. El agua cálida era signo claro de que los tiburones andaban por allí y no podía arriesgarse a ir nadando hasta la siguiente isla, mucho menos llegar más lejos.

  
-Tony.

  
  
-¿Solo Tony? –El tritón asintió moviéndose hacia la fogata para mirar de cerca el fuego, casi ignorándolo ahora. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una después de todo. El calor que proporcionaba se le hizo agradable desde el primer momento. No conocía sirena o tritón que le gustara el frío.

  
-Yo soy Steve Rogers- El castaño enarco una ceja y se acercó a él ahora, moviendo su cola para impulsarse y reptar por la arena. Avanzó hasta quedar frente a él y sonrió, sus ojos castaños brillando con una chispa dorada que el rubio no había notado antes. Eran… atrayentes. Casi mágicos. Estaba seguro de que ningún humano podría poseer ese tono por muy comunes que fueran los ojos castaños.

  
-Ya lo sabía.

  
-¿Cómo?- Tenía que dejar de pensar en su mirada  y fijarse en su cercanía pero Steve se sentía alarmantemente cómodo.

  
-Te he seguido- Y no hubo ni pizca de remordimiento ni vergüenza, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo seguir a un humano por un año.

  
Si Steve se asombró tan poco tuvo tiempo de demostrarlo. El tritón volvió al agua y ni siquiera se despidió antes de dejarle a solas nuevamente sobre la orilla. Steve terminó por rendirse al cansancio y dejar las preguntas para mañana.

  
  
****

  
La cascada estaba lo suficientemente retirada como para demorar al menos una hora en llegar.   
  
  
El Capitán despertó temprano esa mañana, acurrucado a un lado de la fogata que seguro se había extinguido hace poco debido al calor que aun emitía.

  
Solo por curiosidad había buscado a Tony por allí pero seguramente la curiosidad del tritón ya se había agotado al ver el fuego.   
Era de alguna manera reconfortante saber que no estaba solo en esa isla así fuera una criatura marina en la que no terminaba de creer, por lo que no puedo omitir la pequeña punzada de decepción.

  
Quizás hasta lo había imaginado.

  
Y aunque se tratara de lo último se sintió desilusionado de no verlo.

  
Ya casi al medio día tomó su cinturón y la navaja y luego de comer nuevamente otro coco, el capitán se había internado en la selva para guiarse por el ruido de la cascada, atento por si algún animal intentaba atacarlo. Pero entre el camino desde la orilla hasta la cascada no encontró nada más que árboles y pájaros, lo que seguramente en toda su vida no habían visto jamás a una persona.

  
Quito con facilidad las ramas que entorpecían el camino y en poco tiempo llego hasta la cascada que debía tener al menos veinte metros de altura. Rodeada de verde y flores silvestres, el torrente terminaba en un pequeño claro  que tomaba luego las características normales de un rio, angostándose y perdiéndose entre los árboles.

  
Steve se acercó a beber, demasiado sediento luego de dos días sin hidratarse más que con jugo de coco.

  
-¡Hola!- Y se llevó una mano al pecho cuando vio salir de la orilla el rostro de Tony, como siempre mirándole con curiosidad.

  
  
-¡Dios! Me has dado un susto de muerte- Se quejó arrodillándose en la orilla para beber agua de todas formas. Tony se encogió de hombros como si eso no fuera con él.

  
  
-Te fuiste de la orilla-

  
  
-Tenía que buscar agua para beber. Los cocos están bien hasta cierto punto pero no puedo vivir solo de ellos.-Le explicó bebiendo hasta quedar satisfecho. Luego limpió su cara y sus manos, vislumbrando de vez en cuando el reflejo dorado de las aletas bajo el agua. -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

  
-El río. Es mucho más frío que el mar pero tampoco está mal.

  
-Mis alucinaciones son lo suficientemente inteligentes al menos- Dijo más para sí pero Tony de todas formas lo escuchó. Con una sonrisa malvada se alejó un poco y entonces lo mojó con sus aletas, riéndose al verlo nuevamente empapado.

  
-¡Te dije que estas despierto y que existo de verdad! –Se quejó, riéndose en voz alta al ver al rubio dispuesto a seguirlo por el agua. Pero Steve se detuvo uno segundos con la vista perdida un poco más allá de la catarata. Por alguna razón había olvidado que estaba perdido en una isla desierta y que Bucky aún seguía sin ser encontrado… Además que alguien le esperaba en casa. Pero llevaba apenas un día allí y sus pensamientos no estaban precisamente con ellos ahora. Se había estado divirtiendo solo allí, rodeado de mar, hablando con Tony y explorando la isla… Y eso no podía estar bien.

  
-¿Estas bien?- Los ojos azules volvieron al tritón para luego terminar de asentir.

  
-Voy a hacer una señal de ayuda por si algún barco pasa cerca de aquí. Subiré a lo más alto de la isla y dejare tres fogatas formando un triángulo… Las encenderé cuando alguien pase.

  
Tony no deseaba que se fuera pero se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Luego como llevaba haciendo las dos últimas veces se dispuso a sumergirse y dejarlo solo pero Steve le llamó antes.

  
-¿Volverás en unas horas cuando este de vuelta?

  
Y su corazón no debería ser tan traicionero. Ni siquiera por esa sonrisa.

  
-Supongo que sí

  
  
****

  
  
  
Tres meses es demasiado tiempo incluso para alguien con paciencia como Steve Rogers.

  
Y podría haber enloquecido hace una o dos semanas sino fuera por Tony quien ha pasado desde el segundo día a su lado, sorprendiéndolo con algunos peces que han terminado por azar en su fogata cuando se ha quejado de que ya no puede si quiera ver un coco más en su vida.  
  
  
No comprende la alimentación de las sirenas pero intenta no meterse demasiado con ellas. Además Tony mantiene su mente ocupada cuando piensa que nunca ningún barco pasara por él. Hablan sobre su infancia y los lugares que han conocido y el castaño le cuenta que tipo de cosas hay bajo el mar y los diferentes tipos de animales marinos. A menudo se queja de la temperatura del rio o simplemente pregunta que hacen los humanos sobre la tierra. De esa forma lo acompaña rio abajo cuando pasea por la orilla buscando maderos firmes para hacer una balsa o solo para buscar algún barco a lo lejos aunque ninguna de las dos cosas sucede. Las embarcaciones omiten olímpicamente las coordenadas de la isla y los maderos no son lo suficientemente buenos para crear una balsa.

  
-No puedes tener más de 16 - Los ojos castaños ruedan y niega rápidamente. Esa noche como las anteriores Tony se mantiene con el cuerpo en el agua y apoya sus brazos en la superficie para hablar con él cuando está en el río.

  
El rubio tiene un pequeño campamento que se ha construido con hojas y ramas y la fogata alumbra suavemente  una porción de la cascada, el campamento y el río. Tony se siente más a gusto que en el mar donde alguna sirena o humano le pueden ver con mayor facilidad. Porque está seguro que no verían con buenos ojos su amistad con el rubio. Mucho menos al enterarse de que en realidad él está enamorado hasta las aletas del Capitán.

-Tengo 60 años- Steve abre los ojos cómicamente y luego comienza a hacer signos claros de que se está ahogando con el pescado que comía. Tony se impulsó sobre sus brazos y se sentó en la orilla, golpeándole la espalda suavemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reírse - Vivimos más tiempo que ustedes y por eso no envejecemos de la misma forma...

  
-Y sus costumbres son extrañas –Dice luego de unos minutos, con su rostro volviendo a su coloración normal- Besarse con alguien que no conoces no es lo que los humanos hacemos acá arriba.- Tony se niega a enrojecer. Él no va por allí besando a todo el mundo. Él besó a Steve porque es lo que había ansiado por un año y cada día que pasaba era una confirmación más de lo que a primera vista sintió.

  
\- No me he besado con nadie más. No es lo que las sirenas hacen - Admite moviendo sus aletas en el agua. Está pesando si debe confesarle que se ha enamorado de él a primera vista desde hace un año atrás.  
  
  
  
-¿Y entonces eso por qué fue?- Steve había sentido curiosidad por  el beso desde el primer día pero tampoco había presionado por saber. Pero las mejillas sonrojadas de Tony le están gritando la respuesta y él no está pensando en nada más ahora. No hay amigos perdidos, ni novias esperando, ni un Capitán varado en una isla.  
  
  
Si Steve pudiera desconectarse de la mirada que se va tornando ambarina, se habría percatado que hace días no busca la forma de salir de allí, que los paseos por la orilla ya no son para buscar un barco y que con cada día que pasa mira menos las tres columnas que debe encender en caso de que una embarcación pase cerca.  
  
  
Tony levanta los ojos con las palabras en la boca cuando Steve está acercándose hasta su rostro, tomando sus mejillas. Su cola en el agua comienza a moverse inquieta antes de impulsarse contra el rubio y ser él quien comience a besarlo, dejándose guiar por la experiencia del hombre que atrae su cintura y lo pega a su cuerpo tibio.   
  
  
El tritón suelta un gemido suave cuando el rubio muerde su labio inferior y su lengua se interna esta vez dentro de su boca, usando sus manos para tirarle el cabello mientras se sienta en su regazo.  
Su corazón late aceleradamente y su mano baja suavemente hasta alcanzar el pecho del rubio donde el suyo golpetea de la misma forma, moviéndose suavemente para darle más acceso a su boca.  
  
Cuando se separan Steve se prenda aún más de la mirada brillante y las mejillas sonrojadas del tritón y vuelve a besarlo sin darle tiempo a decirle nada más.  
  
  
Si Steve no lo hubiese besado de la forma en la que lo hacía quizás podría haber visto la luz lejana en Altamar de un barco. Si las mordidas y besos que dejaba por su garganta y mejillas no hubiesen hecho sentir tan bien a Tony, quizás le habría avisado de la luz que él si había logrado ver. Lamentablemente las sirenas y lo tritones eran seres sumamente celosos, caprichosos y temperamentales y él no quería dejarlo escapar tan rápido.  
  
  
Así que mientras volvían a besarse se prometió que la próxima vez que un barco pasara, se lo diría.


	8. 6

No esperaba que detener la caída de Tony les fuera a dejar en una situación como esa. Era la primera vez que Steve estaba tan cerca de un humano, eso ya se lo había dejado saber al genio, por lo que era evidente que jamás se había besado con uno. Y no, tampoco lo había hecho con alguna Sirena.

  
Pero él también se había quedado inmóvil mirándolo a los ojos ante de que Tony bajara hasta su boca y la uniera con la suya.

  
Reprimió su primer instinto de apartarlo porque se sentía demasiado bien para ser algo incorrecto y tenía que saciar su curiosidad. La barba perfectamente cortada de Tony le hacía un poco de cosquillas en las mejillas pero le gustaba y se vio así mismo respondiendo, guiándose por lo que hacían los otros labios, atrayendo con sus manos el otro cuerpo desde su cadera para que fuera mas cómodo para ambos.  
Stark gimió suave antes de tomar el labio inferior de Steve con sus dientes para tirar de el, logrando que abriera la boca lo suficiente como para introducir su lengua aunque el contacto fue mucho menos extenso que el primero. Aun así disfruto de toda la inexperiencia del rubio, lamiéndole el labio superior como premio.

  
Cuando el castaño se le separo unos centímetros seguía afirmándose de sus hombros. Su sonrisa era mucho menos insolente que de costumbre y Steve se encontró algo desarmado ante ella.

  
-Si vas a dejarme un ojo morado quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada. Es más, voy a besarte de nuevo, luego puedes cobrarte el izquierdo también.

  
Había cruzado la línea de la confianza de forma alarmante y deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener el mismo sentido desarrollado de los tritones para saber si Stark estaba jugando con él. Incluso las palabras de su madre estaban disolviéndose ante esa mirada segura.

  
¿Y si los humanos no eran tan malos en realidad? ¿Y sí por una vez confiaba de verdad en una persona?

  
Decidió que tenía tiempo para pensarlo después.

  
-Que inoportuno- Se quejó el castaño, alejándose de sus labios. Steve abrió los ojos, perdiendo el encanto del momento cuando escucho a lo lejos el aparato que Tony solía llevarse a la oreja con bastante frecuencia. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía Stark estaba saliendo del jacuzzi, comenzando a quitarse la ropa mojada por el camino de vuelta hacia su cuarto.

  
-¿Qué estás haciendo Steve? –Se preguntó con la sensación de que algo se le estaba escapando rápidamente de las manos. Pero su corazón estaba comenzando a latir de forma acelerada como si contestara por él y como llevaba haciendo desde que llego a la Tierra dejo de pensar en las consecuencias. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba saliendo del agua, cambiando rápidamente su cola por un par de piernas.

  
Tony llevaba una sonrisa picara y confiada mientras se retiraba la camisa y la dejaba caer en los azulejos del baño junto con los zapatos y calcetines completamente empapados. Podía volver por otro acercamiento luego de quitarse la ropa y contestar la llamada, que para insistir de esa forma debía tratarse de Pepper, o eso pensaba hacer antes de que Steve tomara su cuerpo por la espalda.

  
-Estoy confundido- Escuchó que le susurraba el rubio. Incluso en aquel abrazo Tony podía sentir el golpeteo del corazón del tritón en su espalda. Algo cálido le recorrió el cuerpo al comprender la batalla interna que tenía que haber pasado Steve para confesarle algo como eso.

  
-¿Por mí? –Era más de lo que pensaba tomar en un principio pero no iba a quejarse. Se dejo voltear contra la pared y recorrió el camino de las gotas de agua bajando por el abdomen del rubio. Si aquello era una prueba para su autocontrol se proclamaba como perdedor absoluto.  
Sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Steve llevó su mano derecha hasta su pecho, subiendo por su clavícula. Termino por enredarla tras su cuello y acepto más que gustoso el beso del tritón que ponía en práctica lo recién aprendido aunque a él no tuvieron que morderlo para que su lengua buscara la otra.

  
Con tirones le obligo a caminar hacia el centro de la habitación, deshaciéndose de sus propios pantalones mojados, terminando de quitárselo finalmente con los pies.

  
-Aprendes rápido- Felicitó presionando sus hombros para sentarle en la orilla del colchón. El móvil que aun sonaba a su lado cayó bajo la cama cuando el castaño se sentó en las piernas de Steve luego de quitarse la ropa interior. Tony se mordió el labio inferior al verlo erecto, preguntándose si alguna vez Steve se había tocado de aquella forma. ¿Alguien más le había tocado siquiera? Bajó nuevamente su mano y lo tomo con delicadeza, presionando la punta.

  
-Tony…-

 

-Si… Yo también lo quiero Steve- Y no perdió más tiempo en comenzar a masturbarlo, fijándose en las reacciones completamente nuevas del tritón que pocas veces le había dedicado siquiera una sonrisa. Si Tony se sorprendió que Steve lo imitara no dijo absolutamente nada. Dejo que su boca se entretuviera en su cuello mientras sus manos ligeramente más grandes que las de él le tomaban con inexperiencia pero decididamente.

  
Su cadera comenzó a moverse contra las otras buscando más contacto, follándose literalmente la mano del rubio quien comprendió rápidamente como satisfacerlo, cerrando su mano en torno a la punta, apretándolo cuando llegaba a tope. Tony iba a apretar mas la base para arrancarle un gemido cuando quien terminó soltando fue el. Steve le había mordido el hombro al mismo tiempo que frotaba la punta de su erección.

  
Mierda ¿Iba a superarlo en todo en apenas unos segundos?

  
No, Tony tenía aún mucho que enseñarle.

  
Con ambas manos logro tumbarlo sobre la cama antes de lanzarse sobre sus pezones, los mismo que le habían quitado el aliento la primera vez que se vieron. Los mordisqueo y besó a su antojo mientras se colocaba estratégicamente sobre su erección dejando que se frotara una y otra vez entre sus nalgas. Steve perdió momentáneamente el habla pero agarro su cadera con firmeza, prácticamente embistiéndolo.

  
Ese juego estaba calentándolo más de lo que había pensado pero iba a terminar como una victoria para él. Se deshizo firmemente de las manos que apresaban su cadera e hizo el amague de bajarse de la cama para darle la primera mamada de su vida al rubio cuando este lo tomo de la cintura y lo volteo sobre la cama.

  
Su boca fue asaltada nuevamente por Steve y se encontró en poco tiempo respondiéndole con ansias, separando las piernas y frotándose contra él, intentando buscar algún punto de placer para ambos, bajando una de sus manos hasta que tomó ambas erecciones. Al diablo si el rubio lo quería de esa forma, por esta vez, por esta primera vez, que el rubio tomara su cuerpo como quisiera.

  
-Tony…- Y el gemido necesitado y ronco de su garganta le erizó la nuca y le hizo a el mismo soltar un jadeo necesitado, moviéndose contra las otras caderas y contra su propia mano, buscando rápidamente la misma satisfacción que Steve experimento al correrse en su mano. Unos segundos después el mismo mancho su estómago y el del rubio, arqueándose en la cama con el delicioso y tibio cuerpo sobre él.

  
Ese día Tony comprendió dos cosas. La primera era que definitivamente aun podía tener sexo como un adolescente calenturiento y que eso se sentía completamente genial. Y la segunda era que si quería domar realmente al rubio iba a tener una ardua lucha.

  
  
****

  
  
Esa noche y mientras la mansión dormía y se preparaba para ser reconstruida, Tony llevo nuevamente a Steve al acuario. Y no es que no le gustaran lo suficiente sus piernas e incluso su presencia a la que lentamente se había acostumbrado. Con sus amantes habituales tenía alguna que otra conversación banal antes de irse a la ducha o derechamente a dormir. Con el rubio estaba incluso dispuesto a ser mas expresivo. Pero Steve luego unos minutos había querido volver al agua, deshaciendose de sus piernas para mover su cola de un lado a otro. Le permitió tocarla un largo rato antes de sumergirla nuevamente en el agua. Y aunque notó un cambio en la actitud en Steve no menciono nada, satisfecho estaba ya con lo que había conseguido y con lo que faltaba aun.

  
Tuvo la precaución de llevarle en bata hasta el acuario y accondicionar además su IA.

  
-J.A.R.V.I.S me dirá si necesitas algo. Esta directamente comunicado conmigo.

  
-¿Un día tendre que conocer al resto de los humanos aquí?- Aquello lo descoloco un poco pero Tony asintió.

  
-Espero que ese día sea lo bastante lejano. Me gusta tenerte solo para mí- Y bien, eso se le había escapado sin querer pero Steve asintió, bajando las escalinatas para sumergirse.

  
Tony se dijo a si mismo que no iba a sonrojarse ni a sentir cosas... Extrañas por Steve cuando su relación sexual apenas había comenzado. Se volteó para bajar hasta el estudio cuando el ruido del agua llamó nuevamente su atención.

  
El tritón lo miraba desde la posición de siempre.

  
-A mi también me gusta tenerte solo para mí. Vuelve comodo la próxima vez -Y esta vez si se sumergió completamente en el acuario.

  
Solo en el pasillo se permitió una sonrisita satisfecha y una mordida juguetona a su labio inferior. Estaba lo suficientemente contento que ni siquiera Loki iba a poder echar a perder su ánimo.

  
-¿Merodeando por los pasillos a estas horas de la noche?

  
-¿Ocultandole secretos a tus amigos Vengadores? -Loki pasó por su lado, siguiendo su camino hasta detenerse unos pasos más allá. - Yo que tú me cuidaría de Widow, tomalo como el consejo de un amigo.

  
Y Tony no sabía de cual de los desconfiaba más.

  
****

  
Steve emergió del agua al día siguiente con mucho mas del entusiasmo que había perdido luego de dejar su planeta y sonrió al ver al castaño en algo mas cómodo que sus trajes de dos piezas. Se acercó a la orilla y lo retó con la mirada.

-Bien, aquí estoy. ¿Qué se supone que debería probar? -Se quejó colocandose las gafas de sol por sobre la cabeza mientras vestía un simple bañador.

  
-Entrar al agua por supuesto. No va a pasarte nada si estoy yo en ella.

  
Tony sonrió pero era evidente que la idea no le gustaba absolutamente nada. Se sentó en la orilla y aunque aquello ya no le causaba nada de miedo había un enorme paso entre eso, y entrar a un acuario.

  
-¿Esto es terapia de shock? Porque no sé, la gente comienza con cosas más pequeñas sabes? Un balde, una tina….Hasta el jacuzzi es más aceptable que esto.

  
-Si le pierdes el miedo a esto, el mar no será nada para ti. –Steve tenía un buen punto allí pero vamos, estaba pidiéndole un imposible.

  
-No, creo que no. Yo puedo mirar desde aquí. Anda, has tus cosas de delfín. –El rubio le dio una mala mirada y lo mojó con la cola hasta la cintura antes de perderse de vista un rato.

  
Tony por su parte sonrió moviendo sus pies lentamente en el agua, analizando la información de la última gema que Thor le había dado cuando Steve volvió a salir del agua. Iba más confiado que antes y sus ojos azules eléctricos le provocaron nuevamente cosquillas en el pecho.

  
-¿Confías en mí?

  
-Claro que sí, te he dejado andar por lugares que otros solo han visto de pasada.

  
-Bien. Entonces vas a venir aquí.

  
-Son cosas diferentes

  
-No lo son para nada.

  
-Claro que si

  
-Tony…yo confío en ti.

  
Tony se quedó en silencio unos momentos, analizando las posibilidades. Bien… ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

  
-Tener un ataque de pánico, perder oxígeno, desesperarme, golpear a Steve debido a lo anterior y morir estúpidamente en un acuario. Gracias subconsciente, cuando quiera los detalles de mi posible y prematura muerte, recordare hablar contigo –Se dijo en voz baja antes de suspirar. Steve estaba esperando su respuesta y no se iba a conformar con un no.

  
-De acuerdo, pero si te digo que quiero subir, me subirás.

  
-No querrás salir de aquí- Prometió el tritón.

  
-Y si no quiero volver a intentarlo-

  
-Tony, yo voy a sostenerte- Le recordó alzando sus manos. El castaño se mordió el labio inferior un segundo y luego asintió, tomándolas.

  
El tritón utilizo su fuerza para echarse hacia atrás en el agua y Tony sintió pánico en cuanto todo su cuerpo menos su cabeza se vio en el agua. Estaba flotando gracias a Steve pero la sensación mas helada contra su cuerpo le recordó el mar, las olas y la falta de oxígeno

  
-¡Steve!

 

-Estoy aquí, contigo- Le recordó y el genio se obligó a calmarse rápidamente. Además aquello no estaba frío sino más bien templado.

  
Steve guió sus manos hasta sus hombros y tomó con seguridad su cadera, moviéndose un poco más allá de la orilla.

  
-Tienes que aguantar la respiración ahora.

  
-¿No vas muy rápido?- Preguntó presionando sus uñas en la piel sin que Steve se quejara.

  
-Voy a estar contigo- Le recordó el tritón antes de hundir su cabeza hacia atrás. Tony quiso negarse pero ya iba contra el agua cuando tomó aire y se sumergió de la misma manera, su cuerpo y su cabeza negándose a creer que después de años volvía a estar allí. En cuanto sus oídos colapsaron y el agua los llenó la sensación del miedo volvió a dominar su cuerpo. Intentó abrir la boca pero Steve lo atrajo hasta él.

  
-Abre los ojos Tony.

  
En cuanto lo hizo se encontró con Steve mirándolo con calma. Se sumergieron unos centímetros más y lentamente el rubio lo alejo de su cuerpo sin dejar de sostener sus manos.  
Stark recordó vagamente como flotar y lentamente se fue relajando. Steve no lo soltó en ningún momento y le llevó con suavidad por el agua.

  
Estaba claro que quizás nunca iba a entrar en una piscina solo pero al menos con Steve se sentía lo suficientemente confiado como para dejarse llevar.

  
Cuando le quedaba poco oxígeno atrajo nuevamente a Steve y lo besó bajo el agua, admitiendo que no era lo más fácil que había hecho en su vida. Aun así Steve respondió, aleteando suavemente para emerger antes de separársele.

  
Tony intentaba no acostumbrarse a lo bien que se sentía todo aquello con el tritón porque según su experiencia de vida cuando las cosas comenzaban a tomar forma y color algo terminaba por echarlo a perder. Y no se llamaba pesimismo sino más bien realismo.

  
-¿Por qué tan deseoso de que me acostumbre al agua? Es muy probable que nunca pueda entrar al mar de nuevo y no es que lo necesite- Porque entre el acuario y el mar, estaba claro cual le parecía ahora menos inofensivo de la mano del híbrido.

  
Steve no dejo de sonreír mientras lo devolvía a la orilla.

  
-Porque cuando vayamos a buscar a las otras sirenas me gustaría ir contigo.

  
Espera.

  
¿Qué?

  
-¿Qué sirenas, Steve?- Quiso saber con el mal presentimiento en la boca de su estomago. ¿Ven? A eso se refería. Iba de cabeza a buscar razones para que todo se arruinara de una vez.

  
-Quill me trajo con la promesa de que cuando me acostumbrara a este lugar me ayudaría a buscar a alguien como yo aquí. De mi misma especie. Aunque solo sea para saber que no soy el único en el universo.

  
Tony intentó responder a su entusiasmo pero no encontró palabras para expresarse pese a que sabía que era imposible, el mismo Namor se lo había dicho indirectamente. Las sirenas habían dejado de existir hace años allí en la Tierra, él las buscó con todo tipo de instrumentos pero el resultado siempre era negativo.

  
Steve era definitivamente el único Tritón del Universo.

  
-Yo…

  
-¿Iras conmigo?-Que el infierno se abriera ahora mismo o que el agua hiciera de las suyas y lo ahogara para siempre. Tony no podía decirle la verdad, no podía arruinar todo lo que habían avanzado.  
  
  
Asintió.

  
-Por supuesto que sí.


	9. 7

Aquella era la tercera vez que Tony ponía un pie en la nave de los Guardianes de la Galaxia pero la primera que admitía que no le hubiese molestado dar una vuelta en ella. El espacio era aun un lugar inexplorado por él y darse un pequeño descanso de los Vengadores luego de ser arbitrariamente retirado de líder parecía una buena idea. Unas mini vacaciones si querían ponerlo de otra forma. Hubiese sido el momento perfecto para probar su nueva armadura y quizás ligar con alguna extraterrestre.   
  
  
Pero ahora que tenía un algo con Steve no le apetecía la idea. No quería viajar lejos de la Tierra ni tampoco le llamaba ya la atención acostarse con alguien más.  
  
  
¿Monogamia? Ni siquiera tenían una "relación" así que no se aventuraría a llamarlo así. Tony disfrutaba de no crear lazos demasiado fuertes con nadie y aunque Steve era especial no quería que la ruptura, de producirse, le dejara un mal de sabor de boca. Mucho menos ahora que no estaba seguro de cómo iba a tomarse el tritón la idea de que un humano había logrado engañarlo.  
  
  
-¿Te has perdido en la nave, Stark?- Rocket caminaba en dirección contraria y aunque la pregunta sonara agresiva llevaba una sonrisa. Tony acostumbrado a ser el genio de por allí resintió al menos unas horas la gran inteligencia que Rocket demostraba con tecnología alienígena, un nivel  lejano a lo alcanzado en la Tierra. El resentimiento paso rápidamente a aceptación en cuanto entablaron una conversación de más de tres horas sobre adelantos tecnológicos. Y para Rocket quien debía lidiar con un equipo que prefería la fuerza por sobre la ciencia, era agradable simplemente debatir sin tener que detenerse a explicar nada. Congeniaron rápidamente para sorpresa de los mismos tripulantes de la nave.

-Busco  a Quill en realidad.  
  
  
-En el puente de control. Supongo que recuerdas donde queda.  
  
  
-Perfectamente -Tony se detuvo, recordando lo enojada que Carol les había llamado la atención a Rocket y a Groot por tomar el Quinjet. -¿Has encontrado algo más que llame tu atención?  
  
  
-La tecnología de la Tierra no tiene mucho que enseñarme- Admitió cruzándose de brazos antes de sonreír- Pero los terrestres son lo suficientemente escandalosos como para hacerlos chillar otra vez. Tu amiga es la más divertida de todas.  
  
-Puedes ocupar mi taller para lo que quieras y si vuelvo a tener algún Quinjet disponible...  
  
-¿Sin información de por medio?  
  
-¿Para qué están los amigos?- Rocket asintió, bastante más relajado a su presencia en la nave.  
  
-Serias un buen miembro de los Guardianes de la Galaxia, Stark. Deberías pensártelo. Hay demasiadas cosas allá en las estrellas que necesitas ver.  
  
Lo había pensado en cuanto Fury le dio la noticia. Rocket tenía razón… Pero no, la Tierra sería siempre su prioridad.  
  
-No descarto la invitación. Voy por Peter.  
  
-Siéntete como en tu casa. De hecho, estamos precisamente estacionados en tus terrenos- Dejó escapar una risa y se perdió por el siguiente pasillo dejándolo solo.  
 

El genio siguió avanzando hasta que la música lo guio al cuarto donde Peter Quill permanecía doblado sobre algunos papeles. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio y concentrado pero el tema que tenían que tratar lo era también, por eso no tuvo mayor problema en interrumpir, golpeando la puerta para llamar su atención.  
  
  
-Música de la vieja escuela. Debería pasarte algo de AC/DC, me siento en deuda con tu educación musical aunque eso no esta tan mal para haber desaparecido prácticamente veinte años de la Tierra- Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para no irrumpir tan violentamente en los asuntos del rubio.  
  
-¿Visitando la nave otra vez? -Quill volteo a mirarlo mientras bajaba un poco el volumen del estéreo - Voy a comenzar a pensar que una vez terminado todo esto vamos a llevarnos otro miembro al equipo. No que me moleste de todas formas.  
  
-A Rocket no le molestaría.  
  
-Ni a Gamora. Drax dice que al menos eres menos idiota  que yo- Se levantó, dejando los papeles que revisaba en su sitio. Tony sonrió pero Peter se dio cuenta que era una mueca más bien vacía. Parecía tenso algo poco común en él- ¿Qué te trae en realidad por aquí?  
  
-Quería hablar contigo -Por la seriedad de sus palabras Peter decidió dejar la sala de control y dirigirse a una donde no pudieran interrumpirles, haciéndole una seña para que le siguiera.   
  
En cuanto llegaron a la habitación del rubio Tony preguntó.  
  
-¿Cómo lograste convencerlo de venir? Hace apenas unos días me ha dicho que la verdadera razón es porque busca a más como él. Y tú y yo sabemos que no queda ninguno.  
  
-Tuve que mentirle… ¡No iba a dejarse traer Tony! Hace apenas dos días que ya no tengo el ojo morado. Tu tritón hubiese sido capaz de asesinarme si le decía que la verdadera razón es que un excéntrico millonario lo deseaba de mascota.  
  
-¿Y no tomaste en cuenta la idea de que más temprano que tarde llegaría el momento en el que él querría salir?  
  
-La verdad no pensé en que te encariñarías tanto como para no poder negarte- Por unos segundos Anthony pensó que había cierto reproche en su voz. Pero Quill y él eran iguales en ese aspecto. Ninguno estaba buscando algo serio de esa relación.  
  
-Cualquiera diría que suenas como una novia celosa Peter, y ambos sabemos que no es lo que estábamos buscando.  
  
  
-Por supuesto que no. Quizás solo me he aburrido este último tiempo en el que te has dedicado a la espeluznante tarea de solo mirarlo- Enarcó una ceja ante la sonrisa de Tony y como Bruce, Quill también había aprendido a conocerlo. Abrió la boca y la cerró antes de volver a abrirla- Santísima. Mierda. Te has acostado con él.   
  
  
-Necesito saber todo. Si simplemente le digo que lo engañaste no solo tu corres peligro. No va a volver a confiar en mi. -Ignoro la afirmación porque era obvia.  
  
  
El rubio soltó un bufido cansado antes de asentir.

-De acuerdo, te lo contare todo.  
  
  
  
 _Llevaban al menos dos semanas de haber despegado de la Tierra luego de que la asociación llamada Shield contactara con ellos y conocieran de esa forma a los héroes que salvaban la Tierra de algunos ataques extraterrestres como de los propios humanos. De la misma forma había pasado el mismo tiempo desde que Tony Stark le había dado el encargo de encontrar a la sirena y Peter Quill estaba seguro de que Yondul le había dado las coordenadas del único planeta, además de la Tierra donde era posible encontrarlas.  
  
  
-Necesito que esperen por mi. O que en el peor de los casos me salven del encanto de una Sirena.  
  
  
-Te dejaremos aquí apenas salgas por esa puerta- Gamora sonrió divertida y la carcajada de Rocket le indicó a Peter que tan unidos estaban en ese plan.  
  
  
-Gracias equipo. ¿Qué haria yo sin ustedes?  
  
  
-Mas estupideces de las que acostumbras.  
  
-No se porque me tomo la molestia de preguntar- Peter descendió de la nave apenas estuvieron en la atmosfera del planeta que muy pocos se atrevían a investigar. Rodeado de agua por donde miraras y ahuyentados por las leyendas espaciales sobre sirenas alimentándose no solo de humanos sino de cualquier ser viviente de sangre caliente, Peter demoro al menos media hora en dar con la única porción de tierra.   
  
-¿Cómo vas abajo?  
  
-Bien, pero me queda claro porque no se quedan a acampar en este lugar. Apenas me he demorado diez minutos en recorrer la isla… ¿Puedes ver algo en el radar?  
  
-Hay una cosa moviéndose a unos cien metros de tu posición. Pero esta profundo Quill.  
  
-Lo tendré presente- Tal como lo hacía en el espacio, Peter entro al agua con suma facilidad. La mascara le permitía respirar y sumergirse varios metros de profundidad en busca de la sirena. Lo mejor de todo es que pese a que pudiera comunicarse en otro dialecto llevaba el traductor universal equipado gracias a Rocket.  
  
  
-300 metros.  
  
  
-¿Derecha o izquierda?   
  
  
-Frente a ti.- Nadó lo suficiente hasta divisarlo, agradeciendo que el agua fuera tan cristalina como unos metros mas arriba.  
  
  
Y ahí estaba.  
  
  
Peter se quedó estático en cuanto encontró a la criatura marina frente a el. No era una Sirena y su cuerpo era definitivamente el de un hombre de mediana edad pero la atracción que provocaba era innegable a pesar de parecer enojado. Mientras él flotaba en el agua el tritón se deslizaba con suma facilidad.  
  
  
-¿Quién eres tu? -Poder comunicarse dentro del agua seguramente tenía que ver con que sus anatomias eran completamente diferentes.  
  
  
-Star Lord, algo debes haber escuchado de mi... ¿No? ¿Peter Quill?- A unos tres metros de distancia evaluó cuanto le costaría llegar a la superficie con el híbrido siendo arrastrado a la fuerza. Desistió en cuanto noto la fuerza que sus aletas le daban para moverse con esa facilidad  
  
-No. Y siendo un humano es mejor que te alejes de aquí ahora.  
  
-Lamentablemente no puedo. Tengo que llevarte conmigo.   
  
-¿De qué hablas? Aléjate de aquí. Es mi última advertencia.- Siseo volteándose, dispuesto a descender unos metros más. Peter se arriesgó a seguirlo y tomarle la mano, dándose cuenta tarde que había cometido un error. El tritón se volvió en su propio eje y lo golpeo con las aleta justo en el lado derecho de la cabeza. Su rostro adquirió una mueca aún más enojada y Quill tuvo cierto temor de haberle cabreado lo suficiente como para morir allí. Un solo golpe y ya sentía su pómulo hinchado, no quería saber de lo que podía ser capaz de hacer con toda su fuerza.  
  
Pero el tritón que ya había tomado su ropa para golpearlo nuevamente desistió, soltándole con brusquedad. Se volteó nuevamente, alejándose unos metros.  
  
-¡Escucha! Debo llevarte para que puedas encontrar más como tu en la Tierra. Debe ser triste estar  aquí solo  ¿No? -Notó como llamaba su atención. Dejó de nadar y se detuvo. Unos segundos en tenso silencio le hicieron pensar que no había logrado engañarlo del todo.  
  
-¿Más como yo?  
  
Bingo_.  
  
-Va a matarte. Y me odiara.  
  
-Tony.  
  
-Necesito pensar en que hare ahora. Volveré a mi taller.  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Steve dejó caer su cabeza contra el piso mientras Tony entre sus piernas deslizaba su lengua una y otra vez por toda su dolorosa erección. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban allí pero estaba convirtiéndose en una tortura justo ahora que el humano se inclinaba sobre él para complacerlo con su boca, logrando abarcarlo por completo a duras penas, succionando la punta en el momento en que le sacaba de el por completo.   
  
-Tony…- Comenzaba a creer que en ese tipo de momentos Steve empleaba alguna clase de embrujo en su voz que le hacía perder rápidamente la cordura. No podía ser normal estar tan excitado solo por estar haciéndole una mamada al tritón que volvía a tener piernas.  
  
-Te prometí cosas mejores que la última vez, Steve…- Le recordó masturbándolo con su mano derecha, bajándose el bañador con la mano libre. Sintió los ojos azules sobre su pene completamente libre y supo que toda la pasividad que podía haberle mostrado Steve hasta ese momento se desvaneció. Y tuvo que admitir que quizás por esta vez no estaba nada molesto en dejar que fuera el rubio quien tomara su cuerpo hasta partirle en dos pese a que llevaba toda las ganas de poseerlo él.  
  
-Señor, la Capitana necesita de su presencia ahora mismo.  
  
-Tiene que ser una broma… Dile que estoy ocupado o enfermo J.A.R.V.I.S, ahora mismo hay un asunto que requiere toda mi atención.  
  
-Insiste Señor. Dice que entrara aquí de no presentarse usted en tres minutos.  
  
-Si no le molesta que me “presente” con una erección en los pantalones…  
  
-Dice que no sería la primera vez- Bufó con una sonrisa, lamentando la interrupción.   
  
Los ojos azules le seguían los labios y jadeó a gusto cuando lo besó y volteo las cosas, tomando sus caderas y quitándole el bañador que había devuelto a su lugar durante la conversación con su IA.  
  
-Dile que serán… solo diez minutos- Ordenó tirando del rubio hacia él, echando de menos una cama o un lugar más cómodo en su espalda. Se obligó a olvidarse rápidamente de eso en cuanto el tritón tomó las riendas de la situación.  
  
Veinte minutos después entraba en la sala donde solo Loki y Strange acompañaban a Carol.  
  
-Siéntate Tony –Pidió. Parecía tensa aunque en realidad Carol pocas veces les dejaba ver algo más de ella en público –Han aparecido el resto de las gemas. La mayoría de ellas en la Tierra. Ese es el plan de Thanos y por eso la Tierra les parece tan atractiva… Por el momento hay algunos portadores pero necesitamos de otros dos.  
  
-Espera, espera… ¿Qué?- Ahora si que Tony no entendía nada. Y era un genio.  
  
-Tú serás el otro portador Tony. No podemos depender de nadie más- Y parecía tan desesperada que Tony sin comprender aún demasiado bien simplemente asintió, sentándose frente a los otros tres.  
  
\- De acuerdo, entonces qué tal si me explican todo y me dicen… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Peter aposto a que Tony necesitaba dos días par solucionar las cosas y que lo más seguro es que lo encontraría en el acuario si el Taller fallaba.  
  
-La sirenas son celosas y posesivas. Pueden llegar a matar si te metes con el amor de su vida- Peter cerró tras de sí y le dedicó una sonrisa confiada a Tony que llevaba  sentado frente al acuario apenas unas horas. Steve no se veía por allí así que el rubio entró con más confianza en arreglar las cosas con Stark.  
  
-Y eso es la verdad a medias o te has olvidado de decirme algo nuevamente- No quitó sus ojos de la Tablet pero se detuvo unos segundo antes de mover las ventanas de su proyecto de un lado a otro. Quill sabía cuánto le interesaba la información así que pese a que no le quitaba los ojos de encima al proyecto tenía toda su atención.  
  
-La pura y santa verdad, hasta mi madre me lo contó alguna vez. Tienes que haber escuchado sobre eso. Además se enamoran solo una vez en su vida y es la mayor parte de las veces a primer vista.  
  
-Steve es solo mitad tritón. No creo que las cosas funcionen de la misma forma con él. –Aunque la primera vez que se vieron sintió un extraño cosquilleo, no podía aplicarse lo mismo al híbrido.   
  
-No, en realidad no. –En silencio analizo nuevamente a Stark, acercándose unos pasos más hasta quedarse a su lado. Se sentó sin pedir permiso en el brazo del sofá de un cuerpo y le quitó la Tablet – Vamos, no puedes seguir enfadado por omitir un poco de información. En mi defensa debo decir que no esperaba que él te dejara acercarte tanto… Y puede que se me cruzara por la cabeza advertirte pero no lo vi completamente necesario.  
  
-Ya no hay forma de mentirle. Cuando quiera ir al mar se dará cuenta de que lo engañaron.  
  
-Y puedes echarme la culpa a mí. Seguramente ya habrá terminado lo de Thanos y estaré a planetas de aquí o mejor, no me acercare más a este lugar. Después de todo mientras no entre aquí  no tendrá forma de verme- Tony lo observó de reojo. Steve le había dicho que nadie más sabía lo de sus piernas y él no iba a quebrar aún más la confianza del tritón, tenía demasiado en juego.  
  
-También vivió en una colonia. O más bien cerca de una. La razón por la que se dejó traer es esa… ¿Qué hará cuando sepa que aquí tampoco hay nadie como él?  
  
-En algún momento tendrá que volver a su planeta, Tones.  
  
Guardó silencio unos segundos, volteándose a mirarlo de frente.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-¿Qué otra cosa lo va a atar aquí?   
  
-Yo. Es mío  
  
No estaba seguro sobre si Tony seguía mirando a aquella criatura como una mascota o comenzaba a desarrollar verdaderos sentimientos por él. Esperaba sinceramente estar pensando demasiado.  
  
-¿Y sigues enfadado conmigo o al fin podemos volver a ser amigos?- Stark guardo silencio unos segundos antes de responder.  
  
-No mas secretos- Ordenó  con una sonrisa tentativa. El rubio sonrió, inclinándose para darle un abrazo.  
  
-Suena bien para mí- En cuanto sus brazos rodearon al otro una sombra sobre ellos llamó su atención en el acuario.  
  
  
Steve clavó su mirada en Quill solo unos segundos, frunciendo las cejas como siempre que lo veía. Pero esta vez estuvo seguro que lo suyo era odio puro, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda como si se lo confirmara. Peter sonrió provocándolo más, ignorando las advertencias de no meterse con el objeto de afecto de los tritones, y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído a Tony.   
  
  
Steve apretó los puños y desapareció rápidamente antes de que Tony se separara de él.  
  
  
-Me quedare esta noche en la mansión. ¿Qué dices de algo de billar?  
  
  
-Si lo que quieres es perder otra vez- Stark le echó una última mirada al acuario. Steve no había aparecido desde la mañana. Quizás simplemente no era un buen día para el rubio y no sacaba realmente nada esperando por él allí. Aun se debatía en si era lo correcto callarse la verdad o no.  
  
  
Se levantó del sofá y guardo su Tablet, seguido por un sonriente Quill.  
  
  
-Ya veremos-   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Cerca de las tres de la mañana Peter entró en el cuarto que les habían asignado pese a que la mayoría del equipo (todos menos él) preferían la nave para descansar. Se lanzó sobre la cama apenas quitándose la chaqueta, soltando un suspiro más bien resignado. Aunque Tony y él habían arreglado el malentendido era obvio que el castaño ya no se sentía tan inclinado a la idea de seguir compartiendo cama y algo de sexo… Y no desde ese punto, sino unas semanas atrás cuando comenzó a desaparecer mas tiempo de los Vengadores.  
  
Recordó las palabras de Yondu al advertirle del poder de atracción de ciertas especies y se preguntó qué efecto estaba teniendo finalmente el tritón sobre Tony…  
No estaba enamorado, no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por el ex líder de los vengadores, pero era un buen amante y amigo. Lamentaba no haber aprovechado más oportunidades de probar alguna otra cosa con él.  
  
Se llevó las manos tras la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras se preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasarían allí antes de que Thanos decidiera atacar.  
  
  
-¿Así que te lo has pensado mejor y decidiste que si podemos jugar billar con otro tipo de tacos, Tones? –Preguntó al escuchar la puerta abrirse suavemente. El único que entraría de esa forma era Anthony Stark. Peter se acomodó un poco en el colchón hasta que una mano lo suficientemente poderosa tomo su garganta, levantándolo de un tirón.  
  
  
Al abrir los ojos no fueron los mieles de Tony sino los azules eléctricos de Steve los que le observaban. El odio tan palpable como hace unas horas a través del cristal del acuario estaban atravesándolo ahora mismo. En cualquier momento adoptaría esa figura terrorífica que alguno aseguraban tomaban las Sirenas para comerse a los navegantes y no quedarían pruebas de que había sido presa de la ira de un tritón.  
  
  
-¿Cómo…?- Steve apretó más el agarre, empujándolo contra una de las paredes de su cuarto. Iba desnudo y mojado, varias gotas de agua caían por su cuerpo, pero lo más impresionante eran sus piernas. De cola o de aletas ya no había nada allí.  
  
  
-Tony es mío, Peter Quill. Aleja tus manos de él o lo que sucedió en mi planeta no será nada comparado con lo que soy capaz de hacer.  
  
  
Se removió intentando quitárselo de encima pero estaba perdiendo rápidamente el aire. El agarre no estaba hecho para asustarlo sino para ahorcarlo sin problemas.  
  
-Yo- ...  
  
  
-Mío. Recuérdalo- Siseo dándole el último empujón contra la pared para dejarle caer al piso. Peter a solas intento recuperar el oxígeno que esos pocos segundos Steve le había quitado.  
  
  
Y si la amenaza de Thanos le parecía inminente, Peter tuvo que admitir que los rumores eran ciertos y las sirenas podían infundir miedo justificadamente. Y en cuanto el rubio se diera cuenta de que todo era una mentira…  
  
  
-Soy hombre muerto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fin de semana deberiamos llegar por fin al capítulo 12 *A*


	10. 8

Steve estaba furioso.  
  
Tony no necesito preguntárselo. No cuando todos los platos seguían servidos hasta el tope de comida en perfecto orden a la orilla del acuario. Mucho menos cuando le veía pasar por frente a él en el agua y sus ojos azules prácticamente lo acusaban de algo que no estaba seguro de haber hecho. Y el problema es que Tony  Stark no podía dejar las cosas así, no cuando Steve podía haber averiguado de alguna forma que Peter lo había engañado y él había guardado silencio.  
  
  
Por eso se acuclillo frente a la escaleras  
  
  
-Steve, sé que estás ahí abajo dando vueltas. ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que te molesta? –Se quitó los zapatos y calcetines, subiéndose un poco los pantalones hasta las rodillas antes de sentarse en el lugar de siempre. La corbata oscura comenzó a apretarle demasiado por lo que  terminó por quitársela también, desabrochándose los primeros botones de la camisa –Podemos pasar mucho tiempo aquí esperando que me digas que sucede… Aunque no soy precisamente el hombre con más paciencia –Admitió para sí, apoyándose en la palma de sus manos para echarse hacia atrás.  
  
  
Movió sus pies en el agua, analizando cuanto había avanzado el mismo con su fobia. Antes de Steve no se habría acercado a tamaña cantidad de agua ni mucho menos entrado a ella como la última vez. Ahora al menos contemplarla desde esa distancia no era una tarea imposible y se debía más que nada a que confiaba completamente en Steve. De alguna forma tenerle nadando ahí abajo era una promesa de que no le dejaría morir de esa forma. Pero la sola idea de hacerlo solo le ponía los pelos de punta por lo que desechaba rápidamente la opción. Incluso depender de esa forma del tritón no le molestaba.  
  
  
Esperó una buena cantidad de minutos, viéndolo pasar de aquí para allá, agitando el agua a su paso. O estaba enfadándose más por lo que fuera que le afectó o su presencia era la que lo incomodaba. Volvió a reclinarse en el agua hasta pararse en la escalinata, decidiendo picarlo un poco.  
  
  
-Comienzo a aburrirme… Creo que es mejor si voy por alguien que si quiera estar en mi compañía- Y sonrió cuando la mitad del rostro de Steve apareció unos metros a la derecha. Volvió a sentarse seguro de que el tritón ahora si iba a contarle lo que sucedía aunque se sumergió tan rápido como había aparecido.  
  
  
Pero en menos de tres segundos la mano de Steve estaba saliendo del agua para tomar su talón y sin aviso arrastrarle por el agua. El aire escapó de sus pulmones siendo reemplazado rápidamente por agua mientras que la desesperación le hacía manotear asustado.  
  
  
Steve iba a matarlo…  
  
  
Logró liberarse unos segundos y nadar hacia la superficie pero Steve tomó su otro pie y sin problema le arrastro hasta el fondo, moviendo su cola furiosamente para mover ambos cuerpos.  
Iba a morir allí abajo sin que nadie lo supiera y de la mano de la criatura que le había cautivado con apenas mirarlo. Quizás J.A.R.V.I.S pudiera dar aviso pero la sorpresa le quitó demasiado oxígeno para aguantar bajo el agua. Nadie llegaría a tiempo.  
  
  
Estaba perdiendo la consciencia y aun así sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse. No entendía que había salido mal.  
Con dificultad se volteó en el agua para mirarlo pero solo se encontró dos orbes brillantes y unas manos que ahora comenzaban a estrangularlo.  
  
  
-¡Joder!- Se sentó de golpe en la cama mientras el sudor helado le recorría la espalda, intentando regularizar su respiración. Había sido una horrible pesadilla, demasiado vivida para su gusto. Incluso se llevó las manos a la garganta para asegurarse que no había ningún par de manos ahorcándolo.  
  
  
Podía echarle la culpa a los días que Steve no se había dejado ver y en los cuales estaba seguro que no había hecho nada para molestarlo. Con esa noche ya sumaban dos. Poco para preocuparse, pero suficientes para mantenerlo alerta.  
  
  
Tony se quitó la sábana de encima y decidió ir por un vaso de agua, una taza de chocolate caliente o una copa de algún licor, lo que le volviera a dormir primero, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Steve venía hacia él, con el cabello húmedo y el ceño fruncido tal como en su sueño y no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, tocándose inmediatamente el reloj que controlaba cierta parte de su armadura. Pero el Tritón no fue violento con él como esperaba. Tomó su cintura y con su fuerza pero sin lastimarlo lo alzó en brazos llevándoselo de vuelta a la cama.  
  
  
-¿Steve?- Preguntó al sentirlo en su cuello donde el rubio se quedó varios segundos en silencio.  
  
  
-Eres mío Tony Stark.  
  
  
No supo cómo responder a esa afirmación pues era lo mismo que él le había dicho a Peter. Steve era completamente suyo y aunque Tony no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía, Steve amaba demasiado el agua para permanecer fuera de ella demasiado tiempo, ahora parecía querer quedarse sobre él sin explicación, cruzando al menos la mitad de la mansión para llegar a su lado.  
  
  
Y bueno, a él en realidad no le molestaba.  
  
  
-¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy?  
  
  
Steve se removió nuevamente y el castaño aceptó eso como un sí. El corazón acelerado del tritón comenzó a relajarse pasados unos minutos hasta que se tranquilizo del todo. El mismo olvidó la pesadilla que no hace mucho lo había despertado  y se entretuvo jugando con el cabello rubio dándose cuenta de cuánto podría gustarle compartir sus noches de esa forma con alguien. Más bien con Steve. Era el único que aparecía en su mente cuando visualizaba la situación. Que saliera del acuario por su cuenta y lo buscara no era un tema de preocupación, al menos en ese momento, si ninguno de los Vengadores lo encontraba.  
  
  
-Hemos tenido suerte de que nadie te ha visto hasta ahora- Y quizás está vez la suerte al fin estaba de su lado.  
  
  
                                                                                ***  
  
  
  
O quizás no.  
  
  
Estaba demasiado cómodo enredado en el cuerpo de Steve cuando unos molestos sonidos desde la puerta intentaron despertarlo. Tony se removió molesto escondiéndose debajo de las sabanas, dejándose atraer por los brazos del tritón hasta su pecho. Era cálido y posesivo pero no podía quejarse pues era justamente lo que le gustaba de Steve. Los golpes en la puerta continuaron pero el genio no le dio importancia hasta que esta se abrió finalmente de golpe.  
  
  
-¡Tony Stark! ¿Se puede saber porque demonios has-  
  
  
 Y el reclamo se quedó a la mitad cuando Pepper no solo se encontró a su amigo en la cama con otra persona, que para ser sinceros era lo más común del mundo, sino que aquel hombre ocupaba la mayor parte de la cama con su cola la que era del todo visible pese a las sábanas.  
  
  
Una. Cola.    
  
  
Una cola de sirena con escamas y todo.  
  
  
Pepper retrocedió unos pasos cuando Tony se levantó nuevamente de un golpe, procesándolo todo. O al menos lo intentó. No contaba con el agarre fuerte de los brazos del rubio.  
  
  
-Pepp, tranquila. Mantén la calma- Ordenó intentando alejar los brazos de su cuerpo sin lograrlo. El rubio aun dormía y ni los golpes en la puerta ni los gritos lo habían despertado aun.  
  
  
-¿¡Que mantenga la calma!? – Preguntó sin poder quitarle los ojos a las aletas coloridas que comenzaron a moverse lentamente, buscando luego los ojos de Stark.  
  
  
-¡Sí y no gritar entra en la definición de mantener la calma!  
  
  
-¿¡Cómo quieres que lo haga?!... ¿Es un cosplay?  
  
  
-¿Queé? ¡Claro que no! –Los azules de Pepper se abrieron aún más tras esa aseveración y Tony se maldijo por no seguirle el juego.  
  
  
-Oh Dios…-Tony sintió los brazos de Steve dejarlo lentamente y comprendió porque Pepper había retrocedido unos pasos más. Steve estaba ahora mirándola a ella directamente con el ceño fruncido. Las aletas inferiores se movieron lentamente y aunque sabía que estaba molestándose no parecía querer atacar a Pepper sino que estaba tomando una pose defensiva, protectoramente colocándose delante de él.  
  
  
-Tranquilo Steve. Pepper es una amiga pero esta algo nerviosa… ¿Verdad Potts?  
  
  
La rubia movió su cabeza afirmativamente aunque ni siquiera escuchó lo que Tony le había preguntado. Sus ojos no podían moverse aún de las escamas brillantes sobre la cama.  
  
  
 Por su parte el rubio comenzó a relajarse lentamente porque parecía darse cuenta de que  hablaba con la verdad. El mismo estaba intentando calmar sus instintos que le indicaban cuidar de Tony, y solo de Tony. Y no, aun no se había detenido a pensar en esto último. No cuando toda su raza se guiaba precisamente por seguir a ciegas su instinto. Incluso esa tenía que ser la razón por la que las advertencias de su madre ya no tenían el mismo efecto sobre él.  
  
  
Porque… ¿Cómo iba Tony a hacerle daño?  
  
  
-Necesito que me esperes en la sala Pepper.

  
-Tony…  
  
  
-Antes de que alguno de los demás se pregunte porque estamos gritando a estas horas de la mañana. Espérame allá.         
  
  
La mujer iba a negarse pero sabía acatar una orden de Tony Stark cuando este no planeaba discutir ni dar su brazo a torcer. Movió su cabeza afirmativamente, tomando el pomo de la puerta.  
  
  
-No demores- Le pidió cerrando tras de ella.  
  
  
-¿J.A.R.V.I.S?  
  
  
-Ninguno de los otros Vengadores se ha dado cuenta Señor.  
  
  
-Y es un milagro tomando en cuenta los gritos de Pepper. Pero necesito que esto siga siendo un secreto solo un tiempo más. –Buscó la mirada del tritón sin quejarse cuando el rubio tomó su cuerpo nuevamente y lo dejó sobre él. Ni siquiera lo que Pepper pudiera decirle en unos minutos le haría alejarse de Steve. Ni siquiera el miedo recién pasado pudo opacar la forma en que su corazón volvía a latir violentamente por la forma en que los ojos azules le miraban.  
  
  
Cerró los ojos al inclinarse a besarlo, sintiendo el cambio de aletas a piernas y supo que Steve iba a volver al acuario o al Jacuzzi.  
  
  
  
Y si iba a aclarar las cosas con Pepper entonces quizás de paso podría hacerlo con Steve. Tenía que decirle la verdad antes de que lo supiera y su sueño tuviera parte de verdad.  
  
  
  
  
                                     ***  
  
  
  
Loki ignoro sabiamente el revuelo que llegó a la cocina de la mansión y siguió jugueteando con el contenedor donde la gema del Infinito conocida anteriormente como Terssearcto descansaba. Estaba tentado a llevarse el poder de aquella gema con él y desaparecer de la vista de los Vengadores hasta que fuera el momento exacto en que pudiera pisotearlos. Pero Thanos era demasiado poderoso para huir. Y si lograba tomar al menos la mitad de las gemas entonces no habría lugar en los nueve Reinos que huyera de su poder. Y sí, eso contaba además con Helheim. Y el ya no iba a conformarse con ser el seguidor de un monstruo, seguramente utilizado y desechado al ser un estorbo o una potencial amenaza. Por lo que a pesar de que aun ansiaba ser el Rey podía esperar.  
  
  
Los ojos verdes se movieron hacia el humanoide llamado Visión y la gema que brillaba en su frente mientras hablaba en voz baja con la bruja llamada Wanda.  
  
  
Sería el primero en caer a su parecer. Esa gema iba a ser tomada por Thanos rápidamente.  
Y aunque su instinto de supervivencia le mandaba a resguardarse del peligro Thor también estaba allí para “asegurarse” que no escapara.  
  
  
Sonrió.  
  
  
Thor siempre estaría envuelto alrededor de su dedo.  
  
  
-¡Es que no puedo creerlo Tony! ¿Te das cuenta de que hay cosas muchísimo más importantes allá afuera? – La asistente de Tony Stark parecía afectada por algo en especial. Visión y Wanda también voltearon a mirar y eso obligo a los otros dos a bajar el tono de su conversación apenas entraron en la sala.  
  
  
-Mi vida privada no tiene porque afectarles.  
  
  
-Esto no es cualquier cosa- Respondió ella en un siseo – Un hombre raptó para ti una especie de otro planeta y tu pretendías mantenernos engañados hasta sabrá Dios cuando.  
  
  
-No pretendí engañar a nadie. Solo les oculte cierta cantidad de información. Y Steve está muy bien aquí, no necesita nada más que a mí.  
  
  
-¿Es por eso que dejaste de asistir a las reuniones? Ni siquiera has puesto un pie en las subastas en las que me pediste que te hiciera un cupo.  
  
  
¿Una criatura de otra especie?  Loki se guardó la gema y movió sus dedos sobre la mesa con expresión aburrida aunque no perdía detalle de lo que hablaban.  
  
  
-Solo estoy ocupado. Me necesita.  
  
  
-Estas obsesionado. Dime que al menos esta aquí porque lo quiere y que no es un rapto o algo así –A veces Tony odiaba que su asistente lo conociera tan bien.  
  
  
-Quizás al principio lo fuera- Admitió.  
  
  
-Oh por Dios… Tony –En ese momento la mujer reparo en Loki. Él sonrió sardónicamente y ella se obligó a no mostrarle la hostilidad que todos los habitantes de Nueva York sentían al escuchar su nombre. Volteó a mirar a Tony para intentar entenderlo.  
  
  
  
-Mira Pepp. Tengo algo bueno aquí, de verdad que sí. Pero necesito mantenerlo en secreto un tiempo más.  
  
  
  
-¿Por qué? Si es bueno Tony ¿Por qué necesitas que nadie más lo sepa?  
  
  
-Tenemos un problema mucho más grande ahora. Y hay una pequeña posibilidad… Muy pequeña, de que las cosas no salgan bien. No al menos para todos. No puedo decirte más –Advirtió al verla palidecer y abrir la boca, seguramente para gritarle de nuevo- Y Steve… Es lo único bueno que tengo ahora mismo. ¿Te imaginas a todos estos superhéroes cotillas sabiendo de él?  
  
  
  
La peliroja se mordió el labio inferior, rindiéndose. Tony era su jefe, hasta cierto punto. Pero también era su amigo. Y sus ojos brillaban de una manera diferente cuando hablaba de él.  
  
  
-Y no los culparía. No todos los días te enteras que las sirenas y los tritones existen.  
  
  
Loki sonrió y esta vez era completamente sincero. Quizás era tiempo de divertirse.  
  
  
-Tony, es bueno encontrarte ahora –Peter entró en la sala también. Parecía algo nervioso.  
  
  
-¿Estas bien? –No solo los ojos de Tony viajaron a su cuello sino también los de Pepper. Unas marcas rojizas, como las que el Chitauri le había dejado a él sobresalían ahora, llamando poderosamente la atención.  
  
  
-Yo sí. Pero creo que quizás tú estás en peligro. Es sobre Steve.  
  
  
-Tony, Peter, Loki, Visión… Es bueno verlos aquí- Carol enarcó una ceja al ver las marcas en el cuello de Quill, entrando prácticamente tras él, pero no preguntó nada de momento. Tenía algo sumamente importante ahora que tratar- Tenemos la última gema.  
  
  
-¿Así que finalmente se dignó a venir? –Tony tenía un mal presentimiento. No le gustaba nada la visita de ese sujeto allí. Pero tenía que hablar con Peter antes de hacerlo con el otro hombre.  
  
  
-Si. Namor finalmente ha llegado.  
  
  
  
                                      ****  
  
  
Estaba impaciente e intentaba relajarse. Desde que había conocido a Tony que sus instintos estaban fuera de control y Steve no estaba acostumbrado a eso.  
Vivir sabiéndose el único de su especie  era una rutina y un calvario aceptado para él. Desconfiar de todos lo mantendría seguro, sí, pero solo.  
  
  
Los instintos que le guiaban a cuidar de Tony y a marcarlo como su territorio le recordaban a las pocas disputas que había visto de pequeño en la colonia donde los Tritones dominantes se peleaban por alguna Sirena. Nunca nadie lo había hecho por un humano. Pero la sola idea de que Tony pudiera fijar sus ojos en Quill o en cualquier otro le hacían hervir la sangre sin dejarle razonar.  
  
  
Se sumergió unos metros de cabeza, alzando la vista cuando algo tras el vidrio llamó su atención.  
  
  
Alerta dejó de flotar para acercarse y mirar bien, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con otro humano al otro lado.  
  
  
No… Espera. No era un humano.  
  
  
-El idiota de Tony Stark finalmente te encontró. –Namor sonrió. Steve lo miró más atentamente. Había escuchado muy bien eso dentro de su cabeza – Supongo que es una sorpresa verte a ti en estas condiciones esta vez…  
  
  
-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó de todas formas dentro del agua. El pelinegro ni siquiera perdió la sonrisa. Lo había escuchado perfectamente.  
  
  
-Namor, príncipe de Atlantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, olvide la contraseña de esta plataforma y de mi correo OTL. Volví con todos los capítulos que nos faltaban para estar a la par con Amor Yaoi :3  
> Y como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar.


	11. BONUS III

Pasaron solo tres semanas luego de besarse  y Tony ahora se aseguraba de hacerlo al menos una vez al día sin encontrar resistencia en Steve al inclinarse hacia él. De hecho aprovechaba los momentos en los que el rubio entraba en el agua a asearse para pegarse más a su cuerpo y buscar calor, justo como ahora en que ambos habían entrado al río

 

-¿Era verdad cuando decías que no te gustaba el frío? No es que la temperatura entre el río y el mar sea demasiado diferente.

 

-Son las corrientes - Tony se alejó para nadar a su alrededor sumergiéndose unos segundos para volver a salir. Con el cabello sobre el rostro lo atrajo hacia él, enredando sus aletas en las piernas de Steve.

 

-Solo te gusta robarme el calor- Le quitó el cabello de la frente, dejandole las puntas hacia arriba. El tritón se lo sacudió dejando que cayera graciosamente sobre sus ojos otra vez.  
  
  
Quizás era un poco cierto que le robaba el calor pero no se lo iba a decir.

Tony elevó sus ojos hacia la cascada donde aún esperaban las tres fogatas por ser encendidas. Steve no había vuelto a mirarlas como tampoco se había fijado en el mar...

-¿No extrañas tu hogar?- Preguntó arrepintiéndose unos segundos después.  
  
Los ojos de Steve parecieron perder un poco de felicidad. Tony se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que había una mujer esperándolo porque Steve se lo había dicho pero el rubio no pensaba tanto en ella como al principio.... Lo que no significaba que no lo hiciera nunca. Sintió como su corazón se contraía de celos y bufó soltándose de su cuerpo.

  
Iba a alejarse pero el rubio se lo impidió tomando su cintura. Se movieron sobre el agua mirándose a los ojos antes de que el Capitán volviera a hablar.  
  
  
-¿Son todos los tritones tan celosos como tú?  
  
  
-Podríamos matar por celos- Siseo entrecerrando los ojos. Steve ahora sabía que esa era la verdad.  
  
-Comienzo a creer que me quedare en este lugar para siempre y lo he aceptado a mi manera –Y no era de los hombres que se rendían ante la primera adversidad. Si ese fuera el caso, no podría haber llegado nunca a ser Capitán de su propio barco con su edad.   
Lo que en realidad sucedía es que ya no quería irse lejos de Tony. Cada vez que miraba sus ojos, cada vez que lo veía concentrado en algo Steve comprendía que hasta el momento jamás se había sentido así de enamorado. Si lograba salir de aquella isla alguna vez, solo buscaría a Bucky para que volviera a casa y entonces regresaría con el tritón. No podía ser de otra forma. Ya no.  
  
  
-¿Conmigo?  
  
  
Sonrió  
  
  
-Con lo pesado que eres por supuesto que no. –Tony infló las mejillas e intento golpear las de Steve con sus aletas sin conseguirlo. Un poco mas enojado por eso se hundió en el agua buscando quedarse allí por unas buenas horas. Pero el rubio lo siguió de todas formas y nadó hasta alcanzarlo, tomando su mano para tirar de él. Tony no pudo evitar sonreir un poco antes de besarlo nuevamente.  
  
  
-Arriba- El castaño podía hacerse escuchar perfectamente debajo del agua y Steve asintió rápidamente. Apenas sacó la cabeza fuera tomó todo el oxígeno que pudo, acercándose a la orilla para salir del agua.   
  
  
Su ropa desgasta terminaba de secarse por lo que iba por allí desnudo mientras se daba un baño en el río. Tony que salía detrás de él lo observo sentado aun con las piernas dentro del agua, alzándose un poco más con ayuda de su cola para sentarse sobre ellas.  
  
  
-¿Los humanos sienten vergüenza de su cuerpo?- Siempre se había preguntado los mismo. Steve ya se imaginaba el porque.  
  
  
-Vestirse no es necesariamente tener vergüenza. Supongo que es por respeto a los demás.  
  
  
-A mi no me importa si quieres seguir desnudo.   
  
-Supongo que a mí no me molesta si el que me ve eres tú -Sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, deslizando sus dedos suavemente por la piel pálida. Cuando se besaban tenía la necesidad de sentir aún más a Steve y no estaba seguro de que forma hacérselo saber. Además seguían siendo un humano y un tritón... Y no sabía si atraía de esa forma al rubio.  
  
Iba a avanzar un poco más pero Steve lo alzó en brazos, levantándose también.  
  
  
-Iré por leña, tú solo mantente acá. No tardaré en venir- Tony se sentó en el mismo lugar donde había estado Steve y resopló molesto. No estaba seguro aun de cómo debía hacer avanzar su relación de la forma correcta sin quedar como un tonto. Ni peor, como un niño pequeño. Aun no alcanzaba la edad adulta, el vello en su rostro no era más que visible muy de cerca, y sospechaba que Steve tenía mucha más experiencia que él.  
  
  
De reojo lo vio vestirse y tocarse la incipiente barba que quitaba de su rostro gracias a la navaja, decidiendo que en algunos días tendrían que dar el paso.  
  
  
Aunque en de solo pensarlo sentía que debía volver al agua a enfriarse un poco.  
  
  
-Iré por cocos para ti  
  
  
-¡Los odio! –El rubio se rió viéndolo volver al agua. Tony ocultó sus mejillas calientes allí.  
  
-Espera aquí.  
  
Y pensó que no había necesidad de decírselo. Tony lo esperaría por siempre allí.  
  
  
  
                              ****  
  
  
Alguien estaba llamándolo.   
  
  
Tony se fijó en Steve durmiendo tranquilamente a un lado de la fogata y con suavidad entro al río. El llamado provenía del mar de alguien que conocía bien.

Nadó lo más rápido que sus aletas le permitieron, emergiendo a unos trecientos metros de la orilla de la isla. Allí la figura de una mujer de cabello castaño esperaba de brazos cruzados. Lo llevaba un poco más largo de lo habitual por lo cual cubría completamente su pecho, signo inequívoco de que su amiga había alcanzado ya la adultez.  
  
  
  
-¡Tony! ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso no pensaste en que me preocuparía por ti? -La castaña sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero aun así no se detuvo- ¿Qué tal si te habías perdido? O alguien te había capturado... ¿Pensaste alguna vez en nosotros?  
  
  
-Janet...  
  
  
-Eres mi mejor amigo... Estaba tan preocupadaaaa- Tony decidió que darle un abrazo debía de alguna forma calmar los reclamos de su amiga. La sirena se abrazó a él como si con eso lograra constatar que estaba bien.  
  
  
-Lo siento... Yo solo hice lo que mi instinto me pedía. Lamento haberte preocupado. Sabes que eres la única en quien puedo confiar.

Eso pareció gustarle a la chica. Rápidamente se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos y asintió, un poco más contenta.  
  
  
-Por eso creo que debo confesártelo. Me enamore de un humano.  
  
  
-¡¿Que tú que?! -Tony se llevó las manos a las orejas, sonrojándose un poco. Volteó a ver la playa y Janet lo imito aunque no logró ver a nadie. La chica entrecerró los ojos esperando una explicación.  
  
  
-Lo seguí todo este tiempo...  
  
  
-Tony... Tony es un humano. Sabes lo que puede pasar... Si ustedes llegan a consumar- Las mejillas del tritón se sonrojaron aún más- ¡Oh por el tridente de Zeus, lo hicieron!  
  
  
-¿Que? ¡No!  
  
  
-Pero quieres hacerlo!  
  
  
-¡Janet!  
  
  
-¡Quieres hacerlo! ¡Mucho! ¡Lo veo en tus ojos!- La sirena chapoteo feliz con su propia cola ambarina logrando que el otro se cruzara de brazos.   
  
  
Estúpido instinto femenino.  
  
  
Pero aunque estaba feliz por Tony no podía dejar de preocuparse. Había leyendas y maldiciones tan antiguas como las primeras Sirenas y todas advertían que cosas malas sucederían si Tritones y Humanos se enamoraban. Desde que eran pequeños les advertían de los grandes riesgos que corrían. Los humanos eran animales terrestres traicioneros y nunca debían confiar en ellos por más amigables que parecieran.  
  
  
Pero Tony era su amigo. El único y mejor amigo en los siete mares. Y ella no podría verlo vivir con el corazón roto.  
  
  
-No quiero que te suceda nada malo -Sonrió, abrazándose a él otra vez- Y si ese hombre es el amor de tu vida entonces cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. –Y la sonrisa que le regaló el tritón fundió todas sus dudas.  
  
  
-Solo no le cuentes a nadie donde estoy. Si ellos se llegan a enterar son capaces de alejarme de él.  
  
  
-Son capaces de asesinarlo Tony. El instinto de protegernos a veces les nubla la razón –Janet ya había tomado su decisión de todas maneras. Tomó sus manos, apoyando su frente en la otra- No diré nada pero no me mantendré demasiado lejos por si me necesitas ¿De acuerdo?  
  
  
-De acuerdo... Y tu recuerda que Poseidón puede molestarse un día contigo si sabe que lo sigues confundiendo –Ella río quitándole importancia.  
  
  
-Ya debe estar acostumbrado  
  
  
  
                               ***  
  
  
Tony no comprendía como las cosas habían terminado de esa forma. Quería tomar la mano de Steve y volver a su isla pero por el momento era imposible.  
  
Las cadenas en su cuello tintinearon cuando intentó moverse y en sus manos los grilletes comenzaban a lastimarlo debido a todo al forcejeo de hace unas horas atrás. Tony se removió sobre las tablas del barco intentando alcanzar a Steve pero el rubio permanecía desmayado unos metros más allá con un golpe en la cabeza que había dejado de sangrar hace apenas unos minutos. Podía escuchar aun el latido de su corazón y era el único sonido que lo mantenía cuerdo.  
  
Unos pasos a su derecha captaron su atención haciéndole gruñir en voz baja. Las botas del Capitán del barco pirata que los había capturado se acercaron hasta él para levantarle el rostro.   
  
  
-¿Hasta qué punto estas dispuesto verlo sufrir? -El hombre no podía tener menos de 30 años, la malicia en su mirada tensó por completo el cuerpo del tritón. No sabía dónde estaban ni porque lo habían capturado junto con Steve pero ese hecho le llenó de pánico. Tony daría lo que fuera por no verlo sufrir- ¿Es cierto que puedes enloquecer si muere? He escuchado muchas leyendas de ustedes y gracias a eso me hare rico vendiendo una a una tus escamas... Es fácil controlar a los animales como tú cuando conoces su punto débil - El híbrido gruñó aún más alto mostrándole los dientes y el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás cuando estuvo a punto de tocar su cola. Se recompuso rápidamente, mirando ahora a Steve. -De acuerdo... Si es lo que quieres.  
  
  
Los hombres alrededor del tritón fijaron su mirada en su Capitán, el pirata Ezekiel Stane. Todos sabían de su obsesión no solo por conseguir una sirena sino por estudiarlas así fuera necesario abrir sus cuerpos parte por parte. Y aunque tenían miedo de provocar a una criatura como esa, no podía dejar de sentirse maravillados con como lograba controlarlo.  
  
  
  
Tony se elevó en sus dos manos e intentó nuevamente quitarse las cadenas al ver el cuerpo de Steve siendo volteado por la bota del pirata, hundiéndole el taco en la mejilla. Las cadenas se tensaron y avanzó unos pocos centímetros, quejándose de dolor cuando los grilletes no lo dejaron llegar para proteger al que consideraba su pareja.  
  
  
-Quizás un corte en el rostro te haga hablar más rápido... - La filosa espada brilló bajo la luz del sol y Tony sintió que la ira en su cuerpo aumentaba al ver un pequeño hilillo de sangre descender hasta el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Tiró de las cadenas más fuerte y logro que una al menos cediera un poco, deteniéndose al instante al verlo avanzar con la espada hasta el cuello de Steve. El pirata sonrió lamiéndose los labios.  
  
  
-Un avance más y cortare su garganta.  
  
  
-Te diré lo que quieras. No lo lastimes más- Porque cada golpe que recibía Steve le parecía una estocada punzante en su propio corazón. El hombre asintió dejándolo de lado para caminar de vuelta hacia él  
  
  
-Quiero saber dónde están los otros como tú- No. Eso jamás. No podía delatar a su raza ni podía dejar que Steve sufriera.  
  
  
-Soy el último- Mintió, manoteando cuando el pirata apretó su garganta.  
  
  
-Si mientes voy a cortar uno a uno sus dedos-   
  
  
-Soy… el último- Volvió a repetir, buscando aire cuando lo dejo caer nuevamente en el suelo. Las cadenas resonaron pesadamente en cubierta. De la nada un cubetazo de agua lo mojó, haciendo brillar nuevamente sus escamas.  
  
  
-Dorado y carmesí. Es una buena señal. Prepárense parar varar en el primer puerto, mantengan al monstruo mojado…. Y en cuanto a él, llévenselo al calabozo.  
  
  
  
                             ***  
  
  
Despertó gracias al dolor en su mejilla y al frío del calabozo. Steve demoro apenas unos segundos en recordar lo que había sucedido.  
Apenas estaba alumbrando el sol cuando el grito del tritón lo había despertado. Una red cayó encima del castaño mientras él era reducido por dos hombres. Tony logró zafarse de las redes y caer al agua pero no había huido como Steve deseaba. Unos golpes en su estómago y otro en medio de sus costillas llamaron la atención del híbrido haciéndole salir a la superficie.  
  
-¡Vete!- Tony jamás lo había visto enfadado pero no podía dejarlo solo. Se negó, acercándose dispuesto a ayudarlo cuando una espada filosa lo obligó a subir la mirada.  
  
  
-Capitán Rogers. Lo han dado por muerto pero veo que solo se estaba divirtiendo- El rubio conocía esa voz de alguna parte pero no podía recordar donde. Gracias a la poca visibilidad tampoco pudo ver su rostro – Ahora tendré que pedirle que nos acompañe – Y por supuesto que iba a negarse cuando algo golpeó su cabeza haciéndole perder la consciencia. Lo último que recordaba era el rostro asustado de Tony al verlo herido.  
  
-¿Tony?- Llamó levantándose del piso, buscando en la celdas contiguas al castaño sin encontrarlo- ¿¡Tony!?  
  
-Así que se llama Tony.  
  
-Stane.- Se trataba del pirata que más de una vez había intentado tomar su barco. El hombre bajó el último peldaño de la escalera y le sonrió con malicia, acercándose unos pasos.  
  
-Capitán Rogers. Al fin nos encontramos en una situación donde no tiene la ventaja.  
  
-¿Qué quieres con Tony? Si yo soy tú objetivo entonces-

-Encontrármelo no fue más que una casualidad Capitán. Iba tras el tritón. Aunque pensé que usted no creía en ellos y ahora me lo encuentro embrujado por él.  
  
  
-¿De qué demonios hablas?  
  
  
-No pensara que en realidad esos animales pueden sentir ¿Verdad? Utilizan magia para atrapar humanos. Los seducen y entonces cuando están lo suficientemente débiles simplemente se los comen- Pero también había escuchado de sirenas enamoradas y era obvio que el tritón no había embrujado al rubio. Por eso era su punto débil.  
  
  
-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima…  
  
  
-¿Sino que podría suceder?- El hombre sonrió cuando un grito por sobre sus cabezas lo alertó. Tony, era su Tony.  
  
-¡TONY!  
  
  
-Tranquilo Capitán, solo estoy quitándole algunas escamas.  
  
  
-Hijo de puta –Intentó tirar los barrotes pero estaban bien fijados al suelo. Stane se encogió de hombros.  
  
  
-Cuando lleguemos a puerto venderé una a una cada escama. Luego lo dormiré y entonces abriré su cuerpo para estudiarlo. En cuanto a usted hay algunos piratas que estarán felices de ajustar cuentas - Otro grito corto la frase, haciéndole soltar una carcajada. Steve comenzó a sentirse enfermo. Su tritón estaba sufriendo- Que tenga una buena noche.  
  
  
-¡Stane! ¡Maldito seas!  
  
  
  
                              ****  
  


  
-Tony… Tony… -Janet intentó llamar la atención del tritón. Cerró los ojos e intento no concentrarse en como lucia la cola de su amigo. El tritón se removió buscando la voz de Janet. Gracias a alguna divinidad los hombres de Stane le habían dejado unos minutos solo en cubierta para llevarse las escamas que seguían brillando como piedras preciosas.  
  
  
-Janet…   
  
  
-Tony tienes que liberarte de esto… Van a matarte si siguen así.  
  
  
-No puedo… Tiene a Steve. Lo va a matar Janet- Los ojos castaños se cerraron con fuerza al ver su propia cola. Manchada de sangre y sin un gran porcentaje de escamas se veía prácticamente sin vida.  
  
  
-Si lo libero prométeme que saldremos de aquí.  
  
  
Tony elevó la mirada hacia ella. Solo había una forma.  
  
  
-No quiero que me vea como un monstruo.  
  
  
-Es lo que somos Tony. Si te ama no importara la forma que tengas. ¡Ni siquiera es tu verdadera forma! Pero ellos se lo merecen. Te lastimaron y también a tu humano. Nadie nos asegura que lo dejen con vida.  
  
  
El corazón del tritón latió con fuerza ante la posibilidad. Eso jamás. Steve era lo más importante en su vida. Era el hombre de su vida.  
  
  
-De acuerdo. Si logras encontrarlo llévatelo lejos.  
  
  
Janet asintió lanzándose nuevamente al mar. Desde allí comenzó a entonar una canción, sonriendo al escuchar unos golpes en el lado izquierdo del barco. Allí estaba el rubio. El lugar no tenía ventanas  pero tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones como para soportar golpes. Y puede que no fuera tan fuerte como Tony pero unas tablas no iban a ser un impedimento para llevarse al humano de su mejor amigo.  
  
  
No hizo caso de los humanos que se arremolinaron en la cubierta al escuchar lo destrozos. Solo siguió atrayendo al rubio hasta ella con su canción, tomando su mano para alejarse más rápido.  
  
  
Cuando Tony la escuchó entonar la última nota se liberó de las cadenas con algo de dificultad reptando lentamente por la cubierta.  
  
  
En cuanto Stane salió de su cuarto para entender los gritos de su tripulación sintió sus piernas desvanecerse.  
  
  
Frente a ellos un Kraken de al menos veinte metros estaba destruyendo todo a su paso. No necesito hacer contacto con la bestia para darse cuenta de que lo buscaba. Intento escapar pero Tony rugió rompiendo a su paso los mástiles y la proa. Rebusco entre los escombros tomando el cuerpo del pirata. En tanto lo tomo con uno de sus tentáculos Stane se supo inminentemente muerto.  
  
  
  
                                  ***  
  
  
  
Steve forzó sus músculos lo suficiente como para nadar dos horas con el cuerpo de Tony a cuestas. Miraba preocupado el arpón que había atravesado la mitad de sus aletas, dejándolas inservibles de momento. No podía simplemente retirarlas en el mar por lo que había apostado a su suerte por una isla lo suficientemente cerca.  
  
Gracias a Dios no había estado tan equivocado y ahora mismo divisaba una pequeña porción de tierra, la suficiente al menos para ayudar al tritón.   
  
  
Tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo de Tony y le acostó sobre la arena, mirando con rabia y tristeza las hermosas aletas partidas por la mitad gracias al arpón que había rajado las escamas y más abajo la piel delicada.  
  
  
  
-Necesita ayuda pronto- Steve dio un respingo antes de fijarse en la chica que se asomaba por la orilla, deslizándose ágilmente para llegar hasta Tony. Tocó con suavidad la herida, mordiéndose los labios antes de clavarlos en él con determinación.

  
-¿Quién eres tú?  
  
  
-Una amiga de Tony... Necesita que curen su herida pero no puedo llevarle a la colonia. Ya se ha corrido el rumor de que está involucrado con un humano.  
  
  
Steve se acercó nuevamente a Tony, quitándole los cabellos de la frente.  
  
  
-¿Entonces qué puedo hacer?-Janet lo pensó unos momentos  
  
  
-Hay una ciudad bajo el mar... Si logro llegar a ella, entonces podre pedir ayuda por Tony.  
  
  
-Es nuestra única oportunidad  
  
  
-Hablare con su Rey. Si el accede entonces todos los avances que han conseguido podrán ayudar a Tony- Janet suspiró, tomando la mano de su amigo antes de meterse nuevamente en el mar –Si Tony despierta intenta que se mantenga así. No lo dejes dormir mucho  
  
  
-¿Si pregunta por ti que debo decirle?  
  
  
-Solo dile que me dirijo a Atlantis. 


	12. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voy a adjuntar una imagen de Namor dado que Tony se burla de la vestimenta que solía llevar en el comic hasta un poco antes de Civil War. Aun asi al Rey nunca le ha agradado mucho eso de taparse el pecho.
> 
> http://www.subirimagenes.com/otros-namormckenzieearth61-9710633.html

-Y bien ¿Donde se supone que está el invitado estrella? -Carol entendía perfectamente a Tony. Ambos hombres habían mantenido una relación bastante tensa desde el primer momento y no se detenían a pensar en las respuestas sarcásticas que se dirigían cuando uno se metía con el otro. Generalmente estaban en posiciones diferentes frente a los problemas e incluso habían llegado a los golpes. Pero este era un asunto mucho más delicado y ambos tendrían que limar sus asperezas.

  
-Acomodándose, vine en seguida Tony ¿Podrías no salir de la sala tu tampoco? -

  
-De acuerdo. Pepper, seguiremos luego esta conversación- Tony despidió a Potts en la puerta mientras los demás miembros del nuevo equipo llegaban. Su asistente le recordó que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que terminaran con aquel asunto y una vez solo se llevó a Quill un poco más retirado del resto de los otros héroes para que pudieran hablar.

  
-¿Qué es exactamente eso de que corro peligro con Steve?

  
-Eso precisamente. Eres o serás pronto su objeto de deseo... Y no estoy del todo seguro que tu cariño por él sea completamente real. Quizás estas embrujado sin darte cuenta. -Tony le envió una mala mirada y Peter busco inmediatamente como hacérselo entender- No, no es lo que piensas, ha sido fantástico este tiempo contigo pero no estoy tan loco como para invitarme esto solo por eso... Entró a mi cuarto y me hizo esto- Y se señaló el cuello e incluso bajó un poco más la camiseta para que pudiera verlo.  
Tony no podía negar que las marcas correspondían a unas manos como las de Steve. Los Chitauri eran... demasiado grandes para que las marcas se vieran así. Y ninguno de ellos había logrado tocar a Quill durante el ataque. Incluso esa noche de billar no llevaba nada como eso en la garganta.

  
Peter notó que parecía escéptico a sus palabras así que siguió hablando.

  
-Tiene piernas. Entró en mi cuarto y me hizo esto. Ese es el secreto que ustedes compartían - Anthony era demasiado expresivo como para no notar la verdad en sus ojos. Peter resoplo, alejándose unos centímetros- Me amenazó con que me mantuviera lejos de ti... Y de acuerdo puede que yo lo provocara primero pero estuvo a punto de matarme y temo que pueda hacerte daño.

  
-Steve no sería capaz de lastimarme.

  
-Eso es precisamente lo que sabía que dirías, estas cegado por el- 

  
-Mira, sé que están preocupados por mí pero sé muy bien lo que hago. Y lo próximo es decirle a Steve que es el último. No más engaños de mi parte.

  
-No va a reaccionar bien.

  
-Es lo más probable pero estoy seguro de que no va a lastimarme. Y si tú admites que lo provocaste… Peter, tú fuiste el primero en decirme que no se tomaban bien que se metieran con sus… ¿Cómo lo llamaste? Objetos de deseo.

-Las leyendas dicen-

-Las leyendas hablan de las sirenas y de los tritones. Steve es mitad y mitad… Y no estoy embrujado- Terminó finalmente, sonriendo y quitándole importancia al dejar una mano en su hombro. Quill no estaba tan seguro de eso.

  
-Namor, al fin- Ambos hombres voltearon a ver al recién llegado. Peter no lo conocía de absolutamente nada pero Tony no pudo evitar sonreír tensamente. Con el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y los brillantes ojos azules entrecerrados con molestia como siempre, Namor no inspiraba mucha simpatia.

  
-Al menos esta vez se puso pantalones.

  
-Tony ¿Podemos tener esta conversación en paz?- Reprendió Carol. El Rey de Atlantis respondió a la provocación de la misma forma.

  
-Y tú no vas pegado a una botella de alcohol…¿Cuántas horas llevas sobrio Stark, dos?

  
-Namor, por favor – Se miraron unos segundos más antes de asentir. Carol agradeció muy en el fondo que ambos se comportaran. Tomaron asiento casi en extremos distintos de la mesa y no volvieron a mirarse

  
-Bien. Se que la mayoría sabe la razón de estar reunidos aquí pero hay algo que hemos tenido oculto de ustedes por unos días – Como era de esperarse algunos comenzaron rápidamente a protestar pero Carol tuvo la paciencia suficiente para dejarlos hablar unos segundos. Luego tomó la palabra nuevamente - La razón es que no estábamos seguros del plan completo de Thanos. Sabiamos que queria las gemas pero no porque…. Ahora tenemos una idea mucho mas clara. Lamentablemente lo mas seguro es que solo le hemos facilitado las cosas.

  
-Eso significa… - Thor se cruzó de brazos, sabia que tenia bastante responsabilidad al haber traido la gema de Asgard consigo.

  
-Que practicamente reunimos las gemas en un solo lugar para el –Carol aun así se mantuvo tranquila- Lo que no quiere decir que este todo perdido. Algunos de nosotros seremos portadores y guardianes de alguna gema. Si tengo que dar mi vida para protegerla, lo hare.

  
-Strange posee una- Natasha tomó la palabra y el Doctor no tuvo problemas en asentir. El ojo de Agamotto sobre su pecho era bien conocido por todos

  
-Visión otra- En su frente era demasiado obvia. Rocket chasqueo la lengua.

  
-Quill le entregó la violeta al Cuerpo Nova.

  
-Sí y no. Estaba con ellos hace unas pocas semanas, pero ahora está siendo custodiada por Atlantis. La razón de que Namor esté aquí es esa.

  
-Tenemos tres… ¿Cuántas son en realidad?

  
-Seis… -Carol levantó la mirada con seriedad, retando a los demás a que con ello se le contradijera- Otra la tiene Loki.

-¿¡Loki!?

  
-Y eso ha sido como dejar que el gato se pasee frente a la carne fresca –Bruce de todas formas no parecía demasiado sorprendido. Natasha observó a ambos Asgardianos antes de volver a Carol.

  
-Confío en tu criterio Carol… ¿Pero él?

  
-Me agrada como omiten el hecho de que sigo entre ustedes- Loki se miró las perfectas uñas negras, acomodándose sobre su silla-

  
-Se lo que puede parecer, pero lamentablemente es el más indicado.

  
-Van cuatro

  
-La quinta será custodiada por Tony –Con todas las miradas sobre su cuerpo, Tony no pudo menos que sonreír. Al menos no lo habían abucheado.

  
-Me alegro que la noticia les guste un poco más que la de Loki.

  
-Por el momento tenemos estas; Espacio, Mente, Tiempo, Realidad y Poder… Según lo que Nebula le dijo a Gamora y lo que Thor ha logrado descubrir… Solo nos falta Alma.

  
-Y si todos sabemos que necesita un contenedor para todas esas gemas…

  
-En Asgard hay muchos más tesoros que Odín robó como suyos- Loki no se detuvo en su disertación pese a que los ojos azules de su hermano estuvieran sobre él. El vejete había tomado mucho mas de lo que a ellos les habia mostrado y Thor lo sabía- Hay una pieza en especial que parece la indicada para tomar las gemas.

  
-Pero no va tras el. No lo necesita o posee otro –Gamora tuvo esta vez toda la atención de los presentes sobre ella- Nunca hemos estado frente a frente. Pero no lo necesitaba para saberlo… Él ha estado esperando el momento para tomarlas todas. Envió a Ronan por la del poder y a Loki le dio la de la mente en su cetro. Estaba jugando hasta tener un verdadero propósito. ¿Por qué deshacerse de una de esa manera?

  
-Sabemos que quiere destruir la mayor cantidad de planetas. El porque es lo que aun desconocemos pero ya viene siendo lo de menos –Carol guardo silencio unos segundos. Se sorprendió un poco cuando el pequeño Groot cruzó toda la mesa para dejar una mano sobre la suya.  
  


-Yo soy Groot

  
-Yo… Gracias

  
-Yo soy Groot.

  
La rubia tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar.

  
-Las gemas que tenemos en nuestro poder son bastante poderosas por si solas-

  
-Es la razón por la que no he estado de acuerdo con esto desde que me hablaste de esta idea. Como siempre los humanos subestiman el poder de las cosas que no comprenden y no solo se ponen en peligro a ustedes sino también a los que no tenemos nada que ver con esto – Namor tomó la palabra sin pedirla, logrando con ella que todos voltearan hacia su dirección. Tony soltó un resoplido.

  
-Olvidábamos que no eres muy fan de los “terrestres”, Namor. –Carol se llevó la mano a la sien. Ahí iban de nuevo.

  
-Sigo sin serlo, Stark. Pero si Atlantis está en peligro entonces tengo que defenderla como el Rey que soy.

  
-Ese título no te sirve del todo en este lugar.

  
-Me vale lo que te sirva

  
-Pues ya conoces la salida

  
-Estaría muy lejos de aquí de haber sido tú quien solicitara mi ayuda.

  
-Ni en esta vida ni en cualquier otra lo haría – El pelinegro sonrió como si supiera algo que él no, descolocándolo unos segundos. Estaba dispuesto a continuar la discusión con algo mas que palabras cuando Carol puso ambas manos sobre la mesa.

  
-Acordamos ser un equipo por una razón en especial y esa es que Thanos no va a detenerse a preguntarle a nadie en esta mesa de donde viene ni porque ha hecho lo que ha hecho con su vida. Si destruye la Tierra Atlantis no será mas que un recuerdo. Y aunque nos duela en el alma Tony, tenemos que contar con toda la ayuda necesaria y Namor es el portador de una gema. Trabajemos en equipo o rindamos de una vez.

Ambos hombres volvieron a guardar silencio. Ella asintió, volviendo a su asiento. Quedaba claro porque había tomado el liderazgo del equipo.

  
-Por el momento esperaremos que haga el primer movimiento y armémonos lo mejor que podamos- Ordenó.

  
Rocket desde su asiento no pudo más que celebrar.

  
                                             ****

  
Tenia que hablar con Steve antes de que lastimara a alguien en serio. Puede que Peter fuera algo casi sin importancia y más bien una respuesta que el mismo rubio había provocado pero era obvio que también quería protegerle de Pepper al comenzar a gritar en su cuarto… Y el sentimiento de bienestar que eso le proporcionaba no tenía que hacerle sentir bien si el Tritón no diferenciaba entre amigos o enemigos de verdad.

Entró sin problemas en el salón del acuario y vio inmediatamente a Steve moviéndose por el agua. Sonrió mientras subia las escaleras y se afirmo de los hombros del rubio cuando este salio del acuario y lo tomo nuevamente con sus fuertes brazos. Si estaba haciéndose una costumbre para el tritón comenzar a usar más sus piernas no iba a quejarse. Tampco si le tomaba algunas veces asi. Incluso la sonrisa en su rostro era definitavemente contagiosa y le hizo olvidar por unos momentos a que iba exactamente.

  
-¿Estás mas feliz de lo normal o es una idea mia?

  
-No se de que estas hablando.

  
-Con lo enojado que estabas siempre verte sonreir es un buen cambio. No me estoy quejando. Que salgas del agua y no necesites llevar ropa encima también me agrada.

-Ustedes llevan ropa porque sienten vergüenza de su propio cuerpo.

-Creeme que seria muy capaz de pasearme por ahí de la misma forma que tu pero nosotros tenemos algo llamado leyes y es una falta a la moral y las buenas costumbres andar paseandonos sin ropa. Una lastima pero asi con las cosas por aquí- Con sus pies nuevamente en el piso, deslizo su índice por la mejilla del rubio. Steve se dejó acariciar mansamente,

  
-¿Ha ido todo bien con tu amiga?

  
-Solo la has asustado un poco. Pepper es un tanto nerviosa… Pero hay otra cosa que me preguntaba Steve. ¿Es cierto que atacaste a Peter?

El rubio no dejo que se alejara de él. Abrió los ojos que apenas si había cerrado y asintió.  
  
-Sí – Y no hubo ningún cambio en su semblante al responder.

¿Qué esperaba después de todo? Tony sabía que Steve no iba a mentirle.

  
-¿Por qué?

  
-Porque tú eres mio.

  
Esa respuesta no tenía que hacerle sentir tan bien. Reprimió la sonrisa y miro el cielo, que cubierto con los cristales que tenia el acuario le daba una perfecta vista de las nubes.   
Ni siquiera recordo el miedo que le daba la dependencia de otro con él.

  
-¿Entonces tú eres mio?

_  
No confies Steve. No confies._

  
-Si.

  
-Diablos... ¿Será que en realidad me estas embrujando?-Preguntó suavemente, tirando de su corbata para dejar que cayera a su pies.

  
-Yo no tengo las habilidades para eso-

  
-Era una pregunta retórica pero gracias por sacarme de la duda.

  
-De hecho me sorprendió cuando Namor hablo conmigo a traves del cristal.

  
Tony dejo a medias sus movimientos y se fijo exclusivamente en el rubio.

  
-¿Namor?

  
-Llego un poco antes que tú.

  
\- ....

  
-¿Tony?

  
-Vaya, si querías hablar con algún otro pez podrías habérmelo dicho y te llevaba al acuario que está en la central. Son mucho más simpáticos, no hablan, no critican...

  
  
-No entiendo de que estas hablando- Y la sonrisa que volvió a regalarle tenía que influir en su ánimo pero no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios había hablado el Atlante con Steve? ¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

  
Tenía que saberlo en ese mismo instante. Alegando que volvería pronto bajó nuevamente las escaleras y verifico de reojo como Steve volvía al agua.

  
-¿J.A.R.V.I.S?

  
-¿Señor?

  
-Muéstrame las cámaras. El momento exacto en que es sujeto entró aquí.

  
-Si me permite ahorrarle tiempo Señor, lo único que el señor Namor le dijo en voz alta al Señor Steve fue “Veo que por fin ese idiota de Stark te encontró”

  
-¿Cómo sabía que lo estaba buscando?

  
-No lo sé señor. El resto de la conversación al parecer fue telepática. Según la información con la que usted mi instruyo sobre los vengadores y mutantes entre las capacidades del señor Namor se encuentra el hablar con las criaturas marinas y controlarlas. Al parecer afecta a los tritones de la misma manera.

  
\- ¿… No le dijo que era el último?

  
-No tengo registros de otra conversación entre ellos Señor. Y de habérselo dicho estoy seguro de que el señor Steve no le hubiera recibido tan feliz.

  
-Namor ha de haber vivido ya cientos de años… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere?

  
Y no podía quedarse con la duda pero preguntarle a Steve estaba fuera de toda discusión. Preguntárselo al idiota ese era una opción aún menos viable pero había entrado a una zona prohibida dentro de su propia mansión como si nada. Y eso si requería unas cuantas palabras de su parte.

 

 

                                                   ***

  
-¿Qué estas tramando Loki?- Dio un respingo en su sitio y luego se volteo a mirar a Thor. No se esperaba ser sorprendido por el rubio de esa forma cuando siempre era al revés. Aun así no perdió la elegancia y camino hacia él, alzándose solo un poco para rodear su cuerpo y abrazarlo por la espalda.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que-

  
-Te conozco

  
El Dios del engaño rodó los ojos. Comenzaba a aburrirle no sorprender en ningún momento al otro Asgardiano cuando en su juventud caía en todos sus trucos.

  
-¿Me dirás ahora que por eso no te opusiste a la idea de que tenga la gema en mi poder? ¿Crees saber si seré bueno contigo y tus amigos y luego la devolveré?

  
-Sé que una vez que esto termine te iras convenientemente pronto, con la gema, pero que en unas semanas volverás a mí. –Loki odiaba profundamente que Thor no fuera el idiota que todos pensaban. Inocente, sí. Idiota jamás – Asgard siempre será tu hogar. Y el mio.

  
-¿Si? ¿Entonces qué es lo que debo hacer para entrar en el? – Se paró frente a su cuerpo, cambiando lentamente su forma. Thor no dejo de mirarle pese a que frente a él ahora tenía la versión femenina de Loki. El cabello más largo cubría apenas con un poco de suerte el generoso escote y los largos cuernos dorados sobre su cabeza le recordaban al casco que su hermano llevaba en su ceremonia de nombramiento- ¿Debo ser tu reina?

  
En realidad cualquier versión de Loki le era perfecta pero no iba a decírselo. No jugaría de esa forma con el orgullo del jotun.

  
-¿Por qué no podemos tener una conversación donde no estés a la defensiva?

  
-¿Qué es lo que realmente harás cuando todo termine? ¿Le dirás al Padre de Todo sobre nosotros?

  
-Eso fue lo que prometí. No quiero que vuelvas a alejarte de mí. Y Odin…

  
-No volvamos al tema de siempre –Ordenó alejándose. Asgard era su más grande ambición. Era su trono. Thor sonrió y en serio Loki deseo borrar la mueca de su rostro.

  
Espera.

  
Eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

  
Sonrió  
  


-Necesito estar solo- Murmuró saliendo de la habitación. Dio unos pasos en dirección al jardín cuando Bruce Banner uno metros más allá hizo contacto visual con él. El científico avanzó sin hacerle real caso y Loki encontró rápidamente a su segunda victima.

  
                                                  ***

  
Tony se dirigía al lugar que Jarvis le había señalado se encontraba Namor cuando un estruendo le hizo pegarse a la pared. Su primer pensamiento fue directamente hacia un nuevo ataque de los Chitauri y llamó a su armadura sin mayor preámbulo.

-¿J.A.R.V.I.S?

  
-Thor Odinson y Hulk están manteniendo una batalla en la sala Señor. Las razones son completamente desconocidas.

  
-¿Banner y Thor? – Esperó la última de sus piezas antes de volar directamente a la sala.

-¡Thor! –La voz de Natasha se vio opacada por el rugido de Hulk quien corrió hacia el Asgardiano para levantarlo con ambas manos y dejarlo caer pesadamente al piso. Un poco más allá Loki los miraba interesadamente pero sin interponerse

  
-¿Se puede saber que sucede con ustedes dos?- Tony intentó hacer entrar en razón a la mole verde pero Bruce definitivamente estaba molesto. Le dio un manotazo para alejarlo y volvió a tomar al rubio quien esta vez le esperaba con Mjolnir. De un certero golpe logró derribar al menos cuatro paredes, haciendo temblar nuevamente el piso.

  
-¿Tony que es lo que sucede?- Al menos Carol y Wanda habían llegado para ayudarle a controlar a cualquiera de los dos.

  
-Eso me gustaría saber a mí –Siseó avanzando las mismas habitaciones que los otros dos –Oh no… -Dos cuartos más allá y llegarían a Steve. Tony se interpuso nuevamente entre ambos mientras Hulk seguía aturdido.

  
-Alejate Stark. Este problema lo solucionare en tres golpes más.

  
-¡Estan destruyendo la mansión nuevamente!

  
-Ha sido el quien ha comenzado- Y el rugido de Hulk les aviso que no pensaba detenerse.  
Wanda intentó distraer al hombre verde sin ningún resultado. Tal como había hecho con Tony la empujo sin medirse en su fuerza, logrando que se golpeara la cabeza al caer.

  
-Lo siento Bruce, pero te estas pasando –Gruño Tony disparandole a quemarropa. Hulk ni siquiera se movió antes de tomarlo de la garganta , en serio que tenian todos con tomarle de alli, para lanzarlo contra la pared, aterrizando en su despacho.

  
-Esto se termina aqui -Aseguró el rubio balanceando el martillo. Banner sonrió.

  
Tony estaba levantandose cuando no solo Hulk paso por su lado sino también el Dios del trueno. Rompieron la pared que daba al acuario y ninguno se detuvo pese a que estaban cerca de un cristal. Tony iba a interponerse entre ellos y el estanque cuando Thor invoco varios rayos.

  
-¡Steve! -Pero ya era tarde. El cristal cedió en cuanto el martillo hizo contacto. El acuario se había roto.


	13. 10

  
-¡Steve!- El agua rompió en cosa de segundos el cristal, inundando el cuarto por completo. Hulk y Thor se mantuvieron a duras a penas en su lugar debido a la fuerza con la que el agua golpeo el cuarto pero Tony no estaba seguro que Steve estuviera bien dentro del acuario. Ignoro a ambos héroes y subió volando por las escaleras, buscando al rubio mientras luchaba internamente y a su manera con la cantidad de agua que comenzaba a desbordarse por su estudio.

-¿Steve?- El acuario no estaba vaciándose tan rápido como había imaginado pero la escalera en la que se sentaba estaba completamente descubierta de agua. Tony se acercó hasta allí, dando un paso hacia atrás cuando Steve salió del agua, intentando tomar su pie, gruñéndole al no lograrlo –Diablos, eso estuvo cerca… ¿Se puede saber por qué me estas atacando?

  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Tony?- ¿Cómo que quien era? Iba a molestarse cuando recordó que Steve no le había visto con su armadura en todo ese tiempo.

  
Oh, ahora comprendía.

  
-Yo soy Tony –Dejo caer sus pies en el suelo y se quitó la máscara del traje para que pudiera verlo. Steve subió sobre las escaleras con ambas piernas y lo miro sin comprender.

  
-¿Tony? ¿Qué es lo que llevas encima?

  
-Te lo explicare pronto. Por el momento me alegro de que estés bien.

 

-¿Están atacando nuevamente tu hogar?

  
-Es cosa de todos los días- Dijo con algo de humor, intentando proteger al tritón al colocarse delante de él cuando Hulk mando a volar a Thor contra la mismísima escalera en la que él se acomodaba para ver al rubio. Banner rugió importándole poco el desastre que habían dejado atrás, saltando para aplastar al Dios del trueno cuando el asgardiano de un solo golpe con Mjölnir le mandó hasta el fondo del acuario.

  
-Mi amigo verde debería aprender con eso- Thor estaba levantándose de las escaleras en el momento en que  Steve lo tomó del cuello tal como con el Chitauri y con Peter. Tony se dio cuenta con algo de asombro que su fuerza podría incluso medirse con la de Hulk.  
Pillado por la sorpresa el Asgardiano fijo sus ojos en los azules molestos del desconocido, demorándose en recordar que tenía aun a Mjölnir en sus mano derecha.

  
-¡No te atrevas!- Estaba empuñándolo para golpear al desconocido cuando el grito llamó su atención y volvió a sorprenderse de ver esta vez a Stark apuntarlo con los propulsores de sus manos, los que terminaron de impactarse en Hulk que volvía a saltar sobre Thor. El Asgardiano no tuvo forma de defenderse de ese ataque pese a que Steve le soltó unos segundos antes y que Banner demoro un poco más en llegar a él gracias al ataque de Stark.  
  
El golpe en su rostro le dolió incluso a Tony quien estaba acostumbrado a ver como el hombre verde estampaba en varias ocasiones al rubio contra las paredes.  
  
  
-¿Estas contento con eso? –El rugido en respuesta le dijo que no. Y seguramente el grandote recordaba su lucha anterior cuando incluso con Veronica le tomó su tiempo controlarlo porque iba ahora directo hacia él.   
Steve fue el que terminó por detenerlo, impidiéndole avanzar al contener sus manos con las suyas propias. Hulk furioso intento tomarlo del cuerpo para apartarlo pero no contaba con la fuerza del tritón ni que este seria quien le empujaría al agua que a fin de cuentas era su territorio.

  
-¡Tony! – Carol y Wanda se asomaron por el ventanal roto buscando a Thor y a Hulk. Ambas contuvieron el aliento al ver bajo sus narices a Banner siendo reducido por una criatura que ninguna de las dos había visto antes yque estaba ahora asfixiando a la mole verde.  
  


-¡No lo lastimes! –Y aunque era algo complicado saber a cuál de los dos se refería Tony, Wanda lo dedujo rápidamente. Alzo sus manos sobre el acuario y de esa forma los separó a ambos para sacar a Hulk del agua, totalmente controlado gracias a los poderes de la Bruja Escarlata.

-Visión, llama a Natasha. Necesitamos calmar a Bruce. Voy a ayudar a Thor… Y tú Tony –El castaño ya estaba inclinándose hacia las escaleras para ver a Steve pero aun así no pudo evitar tensarse. Ya se imaginaba que no iban a darle tregua esta vez- tienes mucho que explicar.

  
                                               ***

 

Podrían verse aún peor pensó Tony aflojándose la corbata. Thor estaba empapado aun y el ojo morado en su rostro tenía toda la pinta de no ir a sanar pronto. Banner tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y masajeaba sus sienes y el lo único que deseaba ahora era ir a su cuarto y asegurarse, nuevamente, que Steve estaba bien. Pero Carol, Wanda, Clint, Natasha y Strange estaban allí esperando entender que había sucedido. Tony ya había bromeado con el hechicero sobre sus poderes de “reconstrucción” y esperaba que arreglara la mansión apenas esa reunión terminara, incluyendo el acuario.

  
-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió allí? – Thor fue el primero en mirar a Carol, señalando a Bruce. La rubia intentó no fijarse en el tono morado que estaba tomando su ojo.

-Él comenzó- El científico levantó la cabeza inmediatamente, señalándose.

  
-¿Yo? ¡Fuiste tú quien entró en mi laboratorio y comenzó a destruirlo!

  
-¡Yo estaba en mi cuarto cuando tu comenzaste a destruirlo! –Banner se levantó comenzando a enojarse nuevamente pero Clint pidió calma entre ellos, dejando una mano en cada hombro.

  
-¿Tú dices que estabas en tu cuarto cuando comenzó a atacarte? –Pregunto al asgardiano el que asintió rápidamente. Luego se dirigió a Bruce, de quien le sorprendía que aún no sacara conclusiones. Era tan obvio - ¿Y tú estabas en tu laboratorio? ¿No han pensado en que hay alguien aquí que estaría lo bastante aburrido y al que siempre le ha gustado joderles la vida y ponernos en contra?

Thor se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, la comprensión llegando por fin a sus ojos. Se levantó del sofá mucho más molesto de lo que alguna vez le habían visto.

  
-¡¡Loki!! – Carol dejo que el rubio saliera de la sala a buscar al otro Asgardiano pero no así con Tony ni Banner.

  
-Puede que no fuera él- Natasha no dudaba de que fuera cosa de Loki pero había una pequeña posibilidad…

  
-Si no fue él deja que se meta en problemas con Thor por desconfiar de el- Concluyó Clint alejandose para prepararse un café.

-Destruyeron la mitad de la mansión. Pensé que tenías controlado a Hulk – Carol volvió al tema, ya se enterarían luego de quien había sido la culpa.

  
-Yo también pensé lo mismo pero quizás solo estaba intentando convencerme a mí mismo de cosas que no sucederán. Lamento este incidente Carol, Tony. –Su amigo no podía estar molesto con él y dejo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Además aunque se había medido con Steve el tritón no había salido lastimado.

  
-Lo voy a descontar de tu salario, tranquilo.

  
-En cuanto a ti Tony… Mira, se que eres un adulto y el dueño de esta mansión… ¿Pero has pensado en lo peligroso que es lo has estado haciendo? ¿Fue ese tritón el encargo que Quill te trajo?

  
Estaba en serios problemas y ya no servía de nada intentar ocultar las cosas. Carol como líder del equipo tenía todo el derecho a verlo como una posible amenaza tomando en cuenta la forma en que dejo fuera de combate por unos minutos a Thor y por cómo pudo medirse con Hulk. Sin contar que había amenazado por su cuenta a otro integrante. Al menos ellos no sabian eso.

  
-En realidad es medio tritón.

-Ese no es el punto. No es lo que quería saber, Tony.

  
Soltando un profundo suspiro el castaño tuvo que terminar por admitirlo.

  
-Sí- Escuchó a los demás comenzar a hablar en voz alta pero no se inmutó. Banner que seguía masajeándose las sienes dejo una mano sobre su rodilla antes de levantarse.

  
-Creo que ha quedado claro que… Steve, tiene las capacidades como para ser incluido en el equipo. Se enfrentó no solo a Thor sino que midio sus fuerzas con Hulk ¿No buscábamos nuevos miembros hace solo unas semanas? Propongo que hablemos con él ya que Tony no lo mantendrá más en secreto. Después de todo como Carol lo ha dicho, Tony es un hombre adulto que sabe lo que hace y que no necesita que lo vigilemos-

  
Y una mirada de su hermano de ciencias le decía claramente que no estaba del todo convencido de sus palabras pero que estaba en deuda. Bruce confiaba en que haría bien las cosas desde ese momento  
  
-¿Tony?  
  
  
-De acuerdo. Lo traere para que puedas hablar con él  
  


                                           ***

  
Steve conocía a Jarvis desde el primer día que había llegado a la Tierra. Era el segundo humano en el que había terminado por confiar aunque no mantenía una relación tan profunda como con Tony por obvias razones. Tampoco pasaba demasiado tiempo cerca del acuario pero aun así al rubio le agradaba este Jarvis de carne y hueso solo un poco mas que la voz mecanizada que a veces lo guiaba por el cuarto. Por esa razón se estaba dejando vestir por él mientras el ex líder de los vengadores terminaba de hablar con su equipo.  
  
-No tiene de qué preocuparse. El Señor Stark ha hecho grandes modificaciones a su vida por usted, así que lo que los demás tengan que opinar no será un problema para él.  
  
-¿Le he causado problemas a Tony? Ese hombre con el martillo y el hombre verde...  
  
-Son amigos del señor- Jarvis le tendió unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta sin mangas que se entallaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Steve no estaba conforme con vestirse pero Tony se lo había pedido por esa ocasión. Quería correr al acuario y sentir el agua entre sus dedos pero podía resistir un poco más. No era tan terrible.  
Lo que no toleró de ninguna forma fueron los zapatos. Ningún modelo logro hacerle sentir cómodo y luego del quinto intento Jarvis decidió dejarle ir descalzo. Steve lo agradeció inmediatamente, moviendo los dedos de sus pies con rapidez. No comprendía el porque los humanos necesitaban llevarlos, pero tampoco preguntó. Ya lo haría luego.

Fue el momento en el que Tony entró en su propio cuarto y le agradeció internamente a Jarvis por la ropa que le habia traído al Tritón.  
  
-Admito que si te encontrara en un bar con esa ropa sería bastante difícil no llevarte conmigo.  
  
  
No muy seguro de lo que eso significaba pero asumiendo que era un cumplido Steve admitió que ya no eran tan incómodas las ropas si Tony le miraba así.  
  
  
-Me retiro- Jarvis seguro tenía mejores que hacer que verlos coquetear así que Stark no tuvo problemas en dejarlo ir. Sonrió más íntimamente cuando estuvieron solos y admitió para sí que aún se resistía a la idea de no tener a Steve para el solamente.  
  
  
-Ya no llevas esa cosa sobre ti.  
  
  
-Es una de mis Marks. Un día voy a mostrarte mi taller y a mis bebés. Por ahora los otros quieren conocerte.  
  
  
-Y no pareces cómodo con eso.  
  
  
-Soy bastante posesivo. Era feliz cuando sólo eras mío. -Y estaba siendo un poco melodramático pero de verdad esperaba poder ocultarlo un tiempo más.

-Suena a que ellos van a separarnos.  
  
  
-No. Son chicos buenos pero demasiado cotillas. Tú serás la novedad por aquí...  
  
  
-No soy una cosa.  
  
  
-Claro que no –Pero sus ojos eran tan diferentes al resto. Steve iba a llamar la atención de cualquiera con ese atractivo etéreo.  
No quería dárselo a nadie más. Tony no se asustó ni un poco al admitir que si pudiera volver a esconderle en el acuario sólo para él lo haría.  
Steve se inclinó para besarlo y se olvidó por unos minutos de sus miedos. El rubio no iba a irse a ningún lado. Y él tampoco.

Así que a regañadientes tomo su mano y se lo llevo a la sala. Loki y Thor aun no aparecían por allí pero los guardianes, alertados por el ruido si habían aparecido. Nadie se había movido mucho de su lugar al parecer y todas las miradas se fijaron en el rubio apenas apareció tras Tony. Instintivamente el tritón quiso retroceder pero se contuvo en el ultimo segundo. Los humanos no le asustaban pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Muchos años habían pasado desde que no estaba rodeado de tantas criaturas vivas.

-Bien… Él es Steve. Steve, este es mi equipo- Tony esperaba un recibimiento un poco mas bullicioso a decir verdad pero la mayoría seguía mirando al rubio en silencio. Luego algunas miradas se dirigieron hacia él, como pidiendole más explicaciones- ¿Qué?

  
-Donde esta su… -Wanda hizo un gesto con sus dedos, formando un espiral. Tony solto una risita y se volteó hacia el rubio.

  
-Creo que tu secreto también se terminó aquí… ¿Es un problema?

  
-No en realidad… -Pero la tensión seguía siendo obvia en sus hombros. Intentó infundirle un poco de confianza dandole un suave y breve apreton de manos.

-Es un tritón la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero también posee piernas y es una larga historia que no se siente comodo para contarles ahora… En serio chicos, están poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

Natasha y Carol compartieron una mirada antes de volver hacia ambos hombres. Estaba claro que el rubio no estaba comodo y esperaban que no fuera realmente agresivo.

  
-¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto Tony?

  
-¿Por qué no? Sabía que ustedes terminarían averiguándolo pero quería que esta vez fuera algo solo mío. Además como se han dado cuenta Steve no está precisamente tranquilo con tantas personas. Es un poco tímido.

  
Peter soltó un bufido y Steve se volteó a mirarlo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron lentamente antes de tomar la cadera de Tony. El genio no necesito mirar a sus compañeros para saber que ese gesto no les había pasado desapercibido y que estaba claramente marcando su territorio. Al menos ninguno hizo algún comentario.

-Es un placer conocerte Steve, yo soy Bruce Banner y un amigo de hace algunos años de Tony –El hombre tras Hulk se acercó hasta ellos y le extendió su mano. Fue analizado unos segundos por Steve antes de imitarlo. Con su mano derecha siguió conteniendo a Tony mientras su izquierda se levantaba a la misma altura. No dijo absolutamente nada pero la tensión en su mandíbula cedió levemente. Era un buen avance.  
  


Así algunos miembros más fueron presentándose aunque otros, por el bien de Steve o por falta de ganas, se quedaron en su lugar. El rubio intentó memorizar algunos nombres y no se negó a estrecharle la mano a ninguno.  
  
  
Unos minutos más y Tony decidió que Steve ya había sido presentado con el número suficiente de Vengadores. Se disculpó con alguno de los que aun le prestaban atención a él y se llevo al rubio con dirección al acuario.  
No esperaba encontrarse con el Rey de Atlantis precisamente allí.  
  
  
Iba a seguir de largo pero Steve parecía bastante agradado con su presencia. De hecho parecía bastante más a gusto de lo que el esperaba.  
  
  
Y eso definitivamente a Tony no le gustaba.  
  
  
-¿Qué tal si sigues hasta el acuario Steve? –Aun tenia algo que tratar con el moreno y era el momento indicado. El tritón apenas si les dirigió una ultima mirada antes de perderse por el pasillo. Se notaba que extrañaba el agua.  
  
  
-¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes sobre mi y Steve? ¿Como sabías que terminaría encontrandolo a él?  
  
  
-Te voy a dar el único consejo que va a ayudarte, Stark. –Namor ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder a su pregunta. Sus ojos se clavaron con seriedad en él- No me importa quién de ustedes sea el tritón, siempre vas a ser tú el más egoísta. Pese a eso pase bastante tiempo preguntándome si mi ayuda no fue de utilidad en el pasado y eso terminó por dejar la Tierra despoblada de sirenas. Supongo que fuí demasiado permisivo contigo.  
  
  
Hasta ese momento Tony no comprendía absolutamente nada. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Namor? ¿Permitirle algo? Parecía que los conocía a ambos de mucho antes…  
  
  
-El último tritón de la Tierra murió hace treinta años. Ese que tienes caminando por allí es el último de este lado del universo. Díselo antes de que sea tarde –El moreno volvió a emprender el camino pero a Tony no le gustaba como eso sonaba.  
  
  
-¿O sino qué?   
  
  
Namor ni siquiera se detuvo  
  
  
-Se lo diré yo.   
  


                                            ****  
  


-¿Ha sido demasiado terrible?

Steve se volteo para mirar a Tony. Aun llevaba la ropa que Jarvis le había dejado. Pensó que preferiría el jacuzzi o lo que quedaba de acuario pero el tritón solo se había quedado de pie frente a la escalinata mirando las nubes algo más arriba del cristal que protegía el acuario.

  
-No. En realidad ellos parecen tener más miedo de mí que yo de ellos.

  
-Bueno, dales tiempo a que se acostumbren un poco.

  
-Carol ha dicho que están… reclutando gente.

  
-Si, no pasamos por una buen época ahora- Tony se sentó a su lado y dejo una mano en su rodilla mientras imitaba a Steve. Las nubes pasaban perezosamente pero no terminaban de relajarle. Namor siempre conseguía ponerlo de mal humor. Pero antes de que el Atlante hablara con el rubio lo haría él.  
Guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar.

  
-¿Hay algo que desearas toda tu vida Steve? –Quizás comenzar contándole todo el tiempo que había esperado por el podía disminuir un poco su futuro enojo. Steve sonrió

-Sí

  
-¿Sí? ¿En serio? –Y se volteó a mirarlo para confirmar. Steve ya llevaba un rato mirándolo.

  
-En serio. Es algo imposible pero siempre he deseado volar.

  
-¿Volar? ¿En serio? Yo puedo hacerlo. –Los ojos azules le miraron con mas atención. Tony se levantó inmediatamente y Steve lo imitó aunque no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. El castaño incluso olvidó lo que quería decirle, mas concentrado en esa nueva información. No lecostaria nada hacer realidad su sueño –J.A.R.V.I.S mi armadura.

  
-Como ordene señor.

  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?

  
-Confía en mi –En unos pocos segundos su armadura estuvo completamente ensamblada a su cuerpo. Tomo la cintura de Steve y por reflejo este se abrazó a sus hombros.

  
-Eso hago- Y Tony lo sabia.

  
-Ábrenos el camino J.A.R.V.I.S –Ordenó decidiendo no cubrirse el rostro antes de despegar. Steve se abrazo aun más a su armadura pero no le dijo en ningún momento que se detuviera. Tony atravesó entonces el techo cristalizado de la mansión y le regaló al rubio un panorama completo de la ciudad apenas unos metros más arriba del tejado, con al menos una media hora antes de que anocheciera. Sonrió ante el jadeo que dejo escapar el tritón y entonces ascendió unos metros más para avanzar hacia el centro. Desde esa altura era bastante visible para las personas pero lo que buscaba es que Steve los viera, comenzando por las casas hasta los edificios en la gran manzana. Se volteo a mirarlo un poco y los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa tranquila en el otro rostro fue el pago suficiente que buscaba. Se mantuvo varios minutos planeado para que se acostumbrara y solo se elevó unos metros más cuando volvía a hacer la misma vuelta.

Cuando el anochecer fue haciéndose más notorio la ciudad comenzó a llenarse de pequeñas luces que Steve fue señalando. Si eso le gustaba entonces Tony tenía algo mejor que mostrarle.  
  
  


-J.A.R.V.I.S

  
-¿Señor?

  
-Enseñémosle la Torre a Steve. Enciéndela cuando te lo ordene – Aferro bien la cintura de Steve a su cuerpo y bajo unos metros, metiéndose sin problemas por los edificios que ya habían recorrido. Cuando la Torre estuvo a unos trescientos metros le dio la orden a Jarvis y la estructura de al menos ochenta pisos comenzó a encenderse desde la primera planta hasta el Penthouse. Con brillantes luces la letra “A” resaltaba por sobre lo demás y llamó no solo la atención de Steve sino también la de algunas personas que la señalaban. Antes de llegar a los diez metros de distancia Tony volvió a ascender esta vez llegando hasta el Penthouse donde aterrizó sin problemas. Se quitó la armadura y espero las primera palabras de Steve. Pero el rubio buscó su boca apenas estuvo libre de todo el metal, atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo para besarlo.

  
-No es la respuesta que estaba esperando pero gracias- Steve le mordió el labio inferior y él tomó su camiseta para hacerle avanzar lentamente hacia el interior. No opuso resistencia cuando le quito la camisa y se aferro con fuerza a sus caderas, moviéndose suavemente sobre él cuando Steve tomó asiento sobre el sofá. Apenas si estaba terminando de decorar ese espacio de su nuevo proyecto y futura base de los Vengadores pero tal como había hecho con el rubio ese era por el momento su secreto. E iba a disfrutarlo.

El rubio sumergido en su tarea acarició suavemente sus hombros y bajo hasta sus pezones, besando suavemente su reactor. Ese pequeño gesto despertó la ansiedad en un siempre calmado Stark quien tiró del cabello rubio y fue quien termino bajando por la garganta contraria y el resto de su cuerpo hasta acomodarse entre sus piernas. Desabrocho el botón del pantalón y tiro del cierre con los dientes, fijándose en el rostro de Steve que comenzaba a jadear. Retiró la prenda apenas hasta los muslos junto con la ropa interior, mordiéndose el labio inferior. El pene de Steve estaba más que erecto para él.

  
Con la boca llena de saliva no esperó ningún segundo más antes de metérselo lentamente entre los labios, logrando lo que había deseado hace unos días del rubio. Los gemidos comenzaron a escapar de la boca de Steve de la misma forma que sus intentos por moverse dentro de la húmeda cavidad que no solo estaba succionándolo sino que delineaba con la lengua los puntos que imaginaba podían hacerle enloquecer. Tony apoyó ambas manos suyas en las caderas del otro para impedirle que embistiera su boca y dejo que un gemido ahogado saliera de sus labios al sentir como acariciaba su cabeza e intentaba darle un ritmo.

  
-Tony…-Levantó la mirada hacia él y no espero que los brazos del rubio lo alejaran de su erección tan rápido. Intento nuevamente llegar a ella cuando las manos rápidas de Steve tiraron de su pantalón al tenerle de pie nuevamente.

-¿También quieres hacerlo tú?- Los ojos azules le dieron toda la respuesta que quería y Tony le ayudo a terminar de desnudarle, mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir un beso suave justo sobre su ropa interior. Antes de que Steve avanzara más se encargó de darle un empujón para recostarle sobre el sillón dejándolo en igualdad de condiciones con respecto a su ropa.  
  
  
Completamente desnudos Tony no tuvo problemas en besarle de nuevo mientras montaba sus caderas.

  
-Tranquilo… Podemos hacerlo al mismo tiempo- Steve no entendió a que se refería hasta que Tony le dio la espalda, aun sentado sobre él, e introdujo nuevamente toda su erección en su boca, comiéndosela con las mismas ganas de hace unos momentos atrás. Cerró los ojos durante unos deliciosos segundos, relajándose sobre el sofá, abriéndolos cuando el pene ansioso de Tony chocó con su mejilla, indicándole fácilmente lo que debía hacer.  
El castaño intentó no arquearse ni alejar su boca de Steve pese a que estaba sintiéndose condenadamente caliente en ese 69. Siguió succionando hasta alcanzar la base gruesa, apretando sus testículos con malicia. Steve gimió ahogadamente y en compensación lamió la punta que ya goteaba preseminal, dejando que marcara su propio ritmo al introducirla por completo en su boca.  
Tony dejó todo raciocinio de lado y embistió de forma errática, a punto de correrse con las manos curiosas del otro subiendo por sus muslos, alcanzando su glúteos, apretándolos con sus manos.  
  
  
-OhjdoerSteve- Gimió succionando la punta y masturbando toda la carne que no abarcaba con su boca, obligándolo prácticamente a terminar. El tritón dejó de lado el pene en su boca y  se arqueo sobre el mueble, llenando la boca del castaño quien no perdió ni una gota de su semen.  
  
  
De hecho Tony no tuvo problemas en voltearse nuevamente sobre el y gatear por sobre su cuerpo, sentándose no sin cierto esfuerzo sobre su pectorales.  Con las mejillas sonrojadas, la boca hinchada por la mamada y el pene completamente pegado a su estomago era la mismísima imagen del sexo.  
  
  
-Esto apenas empieza- Susurró. Steve no demoro más de dos minutos en estar nuevamente duro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como mencione en Amor Yaoi me encanta la versatilidad en el Stony y creo que ambos son perfectos para ser Top. ¿Tienen alguna preferencia?  
> Ya solo nos queda un Bonus!


	14. BONUS IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertemcia: Mención muy leve de M-preg

Steve estaba comenzando a desesperarse sin señales de Janet y sin obtener ninguna respuesta de parte de Tony, quien seguía desmayado con la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Con algunas hojas había cubierto los espacios donde su cola sangraba pero estas volvían a mancharse al cabo de un tiempo, haciéndole repetir nuevamente el procedimiento.   
  
  
Cuando Tony dejó de perder sangre Steve  se concentró en lo que había sucedido con ellos desde que se lo habían llevado de la isla. Recordó que su deseo de volver al mar para vengarse por lo que le habían hecho al tritón ya no tenía razón de ser luego de lo que el mismo castaño había hecho.  
Recordaba haber estado en la celda rogando a gritos que dejaran en paz a Tony cuando el llamado de una mujer desconectó todos sus sentidos. Al volver a la realidad unos minutos después estaba en medio del océano que se agitaba molesto mientras un monstruo de al menos 15 metros destruía el barco donde los habían capturado y terminaba con la vida de cada uno de sus tripulantes.

  
Solo cuando terminó con el último de ellos el Kraken tomó nuevamente la forma de Tony quien se hundió lentamente unos metros en el mar. Steve llegó con algo de dificultad hasta él y lo llevó a la superficie donde lo examino rápidamente. Luego lo subió en su espalda y con ayuda de Janet llegaron hasta esa pequeña

  
-Vas a ponerte bien Tony- Prometió quitándole los cabellos de la frente, dejando la suya sobre ella. Su palidez cada vez estaba acentuándose más y aunque tenía conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios no sabía que hacer en esos momentos.

  
-¡Steve! –Janet levantó su mano unos metros dentro del mar con una sonrisa que calmó las ansias de Steve y que le sacó de sus pensamientos, al menos tenía que tener buenas noticias. No se separó del tritón y lo alzó en brazos para acercarse hasta ella cuando un hombre salió del mar tras su espalda logrando que se detuviera. No era un humano y seguramente era la ayuda que había pedido Janet pero no quería dejárselo. Atrajo el cuerpo de Tony mas contra si, logrando una mueca confusa en la chica.

  
-¡El es Namor! –Presentó preocupándose al ver el estado de su amigo. El hombre ni siquiera cruzó palabra con el antes de quitarle a Tony de los brazos como si nada, examinando su aspecto. Gruñó algo en voz baja al mirar su cola y se volteó para volver al mar.

  
-¿Dónde lo llevas?

  
-Ira a Atlantis, allí podrán a ayudar a Tony- Janet estaba comenzando a sospechar que ellos dos no iban a llevarse bien.

  
-No los dejare ir solos. Voy con él-

  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare a un humano como tu en mi reino?- Namor se volteo a mirarlo mortalmente serio con una ceja alzada. Steve no se dejo intimidar por eso. No cuando Tony estaba grave.

  
-Necesito saber que va a estar bien. No puedo ayudarlo, no tengo idea de que debo hacer y por eso lo dejo en tus manos pero por favor… Necesito ir con él. –Janet siguió la conversación mirando alternativamente a ambos hombres.

  
-Los humanos están acostumbrados a tomar todo y destruirlo ¿Quién me asegura que no eres tú quien lo lastimó?

  
-¡Jamás lastimaría a Tony! –Siseo apretando los puños. Estaban perdiendo minutos valiosos allí. Pero no podía dejarle ir tan fácil.

  
-Tony solo buscaba poner a salvo a Steve… -Janet le debía cierto respeto a Namor pero no quería dejar al humano allí sin noticias y sabia que a Tony le gustaría verlo al despertar.   
  
  
El moreno miro nuevamente al tritón en sus brazos y asintió. No tenían mucho tiempo.

  
-Si te ahogas o la presión submarina te hace pedazos no me hare responsable- Se acercó nuevamente a el y dejó el índice sobre la nariz del rubio y una pequeña burbuja cubrió esta y su boca. Sin darle más explicaciones se sumergió en el agua y Janet rápidamente tomó la mano del rubio para que no los perdiera de vista.

  
-¡Seguramente serás el primero humano que pisa Atlantis! Aunque la razón no es la mejor… Aun así, la burbuja que tienes en tu boca te dejara respirar bajo el agua y comunicarte… Pensé que no iba a dejar que nos acompañaras.

  
-¿Va a ayudarlo verdad? –La sirena se volteo a verlo y asintió. Unos metros de distancia delante de ellos Namor se movía en el agua sin necesidad de mover sus brazos al cargar a Tony. La castaña no pudo seguir mirando su cola prácticamente destruida  agitándose sin vida gracias a la corriente. Apretó aun más la mano de Steve

  
-Namor es el rey de Atlantis y cuida de todos nosotros aunque nunca lo veamos. Era el único a quien podía pedirle ayuda Steve. Pero Tony va a ponerse bien, es el tritón más fuerte que conozco.  
  
  
-¿Confías en él?  
  
  
-Completamente, solo tienes que esperar que la gente de Atlantis haga su trabajo.  
  
  
Lo que fuera con tal de verlo nuevamente bien.  
  
  
Pero pasados unos minutos mientras más descendian Steve comprendia lo que significaba realmente llegar a una ciudad hundida en las profundidades del mar. Cada vez era más difícil moverse y aunque Janet le ayudaba a no quedarse atrás era obvio que estaba comenzando a utilizar más fuerza en tirar de él que en avanzar. No podía ver prácticamente nada e incluso Namor les llevaba una gran ventaja ahora.  
  
  
-Janet –Tenía que dejarlo y seguir a Tony aunque eso significara  separarse un tiempo, aunque pudiera significar la muerte de Steve a cientos de metros de profundidad. Ella se volteo a mirarlo, intentando hacerse escuchar a gritos aunque fue inaudible para sus oídos. De hecho hace un rato que no escuchaba nada, totalmente tapados por la presión.  
  
  
Cuando sus pulmones no alcanzaron a expandirse pese a la burbuja Steve soltó su mano para dejarla ir. Lo último que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver fue la silueta de Tony perderse unos metros más allá, siendo prácticamente devorada por la oscuridad.

  
  
                                              ***

  
Cuando despertó Janet le miraba con una sonrisa tranquila. Steve se levantó de golpe sin saber dónde estaba.

  
-Namor dice que la presión fue demasiada para ti y que un poco de sueño no te vendría mal - El rubio estaba seguro que sus palabras habían sido mucho más agresivas pero no se preocupó de eso ahora. Su mente sólo estaba con Tony y que había sucedido con él.

  
-¿Y Tony?

  
-Dormido. Los sanadores de Atlantis lograron reconstruir su cola y ahora su cuerpo debe recuperarse. Demoraron un dia completo en estabilizarlo pero lo peor ya pasó.

  
\- ¿Esta fuera de peligro verdad Janet?- La castaña sonrió comprensiva. Era la misma mueca preocupada que le había visto a Tones en el barco.

  
-Sí. Pero Namor quiere hablar contigo antes de que lo veas. Te llevaré con el por ahora-

  
Se lo debía. Había salvado a Tony cuando el no pudo hacer nada más que esperar en el playa por ellos. Se sentía algo impotente ante su obvia falta de fuerza y conocimiento.

  
-De acuerdo.

  
Janet  tomó su mano y lo guío por el palacio, flotando por los pasillos mientras el seguía más lentamente el camino. La ciudad perdida tenia luz propia y una vez saliendo del ala medica hacia la torre principal había una completa visión sobre sus cabezas del fondo marino y una buena cantidad de peces y corales.  
Recorrieron las instalaciones al menos por quince minutos antes de que la castaña se detuviera frente a unas enormes puertas. Dos hombres de piel azul y orejas puntiagudas les dieron una mala mirada pero los dejaron entrar.

  
Sentado en un trono Namor lo esperaba con el mismo semblante serio de hace un rato.

  
-¡Te esperaré para que veamos a Tony!- Se despidió la chica con una mano antes de que fueran cerradas nuevamente las puertas del salón.

  
  
Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio por unos segundos antes de que el Rey se levantara de su trono. Si su atuendo le pareció extraño Steve no hizo ningún comentario. Tony ya le había mencionado que los humanos se acomplejaban demasiado con su cuerpo.

  
  
-¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes conseguir de ese Tritón?

  
  
-¿A qué te refieres con conseguir?

  
-Eras un humano varado en una isla que fue rescatado por un tritón... El mismo que termina convirtiéndose en lo que más odia para salvarte y que antes de eso se deja quitar una a una sus escamas solo para que otros humanos no te hagan daño. ¿Quieres que crea que no estás tomando provecho de Tony?

  
-Jamás-

  
-Responderás cuando termine- Señaló él acercandose. Steve se mordió la lengua, sin moverse cuando Namor se paró frente a él. -Si crees que puedes sacar provecho de el...

  
-Estoy enamorado de Tony.

  
-¿Enamorado?- la risa que siguió a esa pregunta fue aún más pesada para el estomago Steve. Aún así se negó a sentirse vergûenza o a retroceder. Incluso aunque la mano del atlante presionara la burbuja sobre su boca que le permitía respirar. Si se reventaba moriría a kilómetros de profundidad - ¿Un humano de un tritón? ¿Sabes algo de ellos para empezar? Ni siquiera viven la misma cantidad de tiempo. Cuando tú llegues a la vejez Tony lucirá apenas de 30 años. Para peor cuando tú mueras el no va a vivir mucho tiempo más. Son seres que solo unen su vida a otros una vez, si su pareja muere entonces el otro le seguirá. Elegir un humano es prácticamente suicidarse. Y ellos lo llevan prohibido.

  
Steve se mantuvo en silencio porque no sabía nada de eso. Si estaba claro que Tony no envejecía de la misma forma que él, el mismo tritón se lo había dicho unas de las noches antes… Pero que moriría sin él era un tema completamente diferente.  
  
  
-Entonces has olvidado tu vida completa en la superficie.  
  
  
Peggy y Bucky. Ellos eran su vida en la superficie y aunque no quisiera admitirlo hace un tiempo que no les dedicaba demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza. Tony llenaba perfectamente todo lo que él era ahora pero la afirmación del atlante le hizo replantearse todo.  
  
¿Efectivamente los había olvidado ya?  
  
  
-Te voy a dar un consejo aunque no lo merezcas. –Habló nuevamente el gobernante luego de nos segundos en silencio-Termina lo que tu entiendas por relación con Tony antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Debido a que no es un atlante y a que de interferir el seguramente volvería a convertirse en un Kraken me mantengo al margen, sino simplemente le ordenaría no volver a la superficie y tu seguramente serias ejecutado.   
  
  
-Gracias por el consejo - Pero era obvio para Namor que el humano no iba a tomarlo. Gruñó para sus adentros mientras Steve se volteaba nuevamente, dispuesto a irse. Estaba claro que la conversación terminaba allí  
  
  
-En cuanto él despierte se irán   
  
  
Y aunque el rubio se sabía perfectamente no grato ante la presencia de Namor se volteó a mirarlo, inclinando levemente su cabeza.  
  
  
-Gracias por salvarlo.  
-No lo he hecho por ti.  
  
  
-Me basta con que lo hicieras por él- Admitió saliendo de la sala del trono.  
  
  
  
                                                  ***

  
  
Tony despertó rodeado de agua sobre una camilla pulcra pintada de blanco, tardándose solo un poco en sentirse como en casa. No por nada llevaba algunas semanas despertándose a un lado del cuerpo tibio de Steve en la superficie.  
Sus ojos se acostumbraron lentamente a la luz que generaba la propia construcción de Atlantis (no podía encontrarse en otro lugar) y analizaron el coral con el que todo el palacio estaba recubierto.

  
Estaba vivo aun pese a que le había arrebatado gran cantidad de escamas y luego en un momento de pura ira se había transformado en un Kraken para salvar a Steve. Ni siquiera recordaba si el Capitán alcanzo a verle con esa forma.

  
-Sera la última vez que salve tu patética existencia de un humano. Tienes la fuerza para deshacerte de ellos sin problemas y has tenido que acudir a mi prácticamente muerto.

  
No necesito saber de quién se trataba. Solo había un ser en el mar que podía preocuparse por el sin darlo a notar.

  
-¿Janet te pidió ayuda?

  
Namor se acercó al Tritón para verificar que sus escamas se fusionaban bien con las de Adamantium. Era un trabajo perfecto y tantos las reales como las prótesis brillaban de la misma forma. Luego clavó sus ojos en él.

  
-Conoces las reglas y estás involucrándote con un humano.

  
-¿Qué le hiciste a Steve?- Preguntó inmediatamente a la defensiva, sentándose sobre la camilla en la que su cuerpo había reposado hasta ese momento. Namor se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de atacarlo si la respuesta significaba peligro para el humano pese a que seguía débil. Tony estaba obviamente protegiendo a su objeto de deseo al que había elegido ya como su pareja.  
  
  
Maldita sea.

  
-Si ustedes llegan a engendrar una cría tu raza está destinada a extinguirse y tu hijo obligado a vivir solo por el resto de su vida. Sus vidas se acortaran considerablemente. Los híbridos no son recibidos ni por las sirenas ni por los humanos. Lo sabes.

  
  
-¿Dónde está Steve? - Volvió a repetir.  
  
  
-Tritón estúpido y egoísta- No podía creerlo. Tony estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a todos por un capricho. El amor no existía entre seres de distintas especies –Si mueres-  
  
  
-En otra vida le buscare- Se quitó la aguja dorada que estaba clavada en su muñeca y movió la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, acostumbrándose a la sensación de sus nuevas escamas. Luego volvió a mirarlo con la maldita seguridad de quien cree que está haciendo lo correcto-  Si las leyendas son reales y está prohibido por alguien superior que Steve y yo estemos juntos entonces que así sea. No voy a dejarlo así tenga que reunirme con él en otra vida  
  
-¿Ya se unieron?- Los colores se le subieron al rostro sin poder evitarlo. ¿Por qué todos querían saberlo?  
  
  
-Aun no.  
  
  
-Pero ya te ataste a él.  
  
  
-Desde que lo vi.  
  
  
Tony estaba muy seguro de que Namor tenía todo el poder para encerrarlo u obligarle a quedarse en el fondo para siempre. Incluso podía darle aviso a su colonia y ellos se encargarían del asunto mucho más violentamente pero aun así decidió arriesgarse.  
  
  
-Tú has vivido mucho tiempo y lo seguirás haciendo incluso después de nosotros si no separan. ¿Si  llegamos a encontrarme me ayudaras a buscar a Steve?  
  
  
Namor sonrió tensamente.  
  
-Jamás. No tendrás mi ayuda para eso. Ahora ve a buscar a tu humano y llévatelo de aquí.

 

-Lo encontrare sin tu ayuda entonces.  
  
  
-No lo dudo. Serás siempre la criatura más estúpida, obstinada y egoísta que he conocido.- Y esas quizás serían las mejores palabras que podría recibir alguna vez del príncipe de Atlantis.  
  
  
Tony sonrió una última vez antes de salir de la sala médica. Y efectivamente esa fue la última vez que se vieron en esa vida.  
  
  
  
                                             ****  
  
  
De lo único que fue consciente Steve  en cuanto las puertas se abrieron fue del cuerpo de Tony apretándose contra el suyo. El alivio que sintió al verlo con vida le hizo olvidar fácilmente las palabras de Namor y concentrarse en lo tibio que su cuerpo podía ser aun pese a estar en el fondo del mar.  
Enterró su rostro en el cuello del Tony y permanecieron así por largos minutos, deslizando sus manos por la espalda que se le antojaba un poco más pequeña que hace unos días.  
  
  
-Gracias a Dios estas bien- Susurró separándose solo un poco de él para mirar su rostro y acariciar sus mejillas casi asegurándose nuevamente que el tritón estaba vivo. El castaño en respuesta se elevó un poco más, besando suavemente la burbuja que cubría su boca, consciente de que era eso lo que permitía que Steve estuviera allí mismo. Luego besó sus mejillas y volvió a abrazarse a él, asegurándose también que Namor no había lastimado al Capitán. Finalmente abrió los ojos y se encontró con Janet conteniendo las lágrimas.  
  
  
-Estoy muy feliz de que nada malo sucediera- Susurró ella abrazándolo. Luego miró sin disimulo su cola, tocando delicadamente el Adamantium. Namor le había contado sobre aquel metal indestructible y el largo y delicado proceso que debía seguir además  de la alta temperatura que utilizaban y que solo les daba algunos minutos de maleabilidad antes de que este tomara una forma permanente para siempre. Que recrearan en totalidad todas las escamas que Tony había perdido solo demostraba lo muy preocupado que pudo haber estado en realidad Namor.  
  
  
-Gracias Janet, sino fuera por ti…  
  
  
-Para eso están los amigos- Respondió ella tomando sus manos antes de unirlas a las del rubio -Será una pena no volver a vernos...  
  
-Lo siento. Si llegan a enterarse de que me ayudaste...  
  
  
-Aquí estaré bien- Suavemente se soltó del agarre y abrazó a Steve. Este correspondió mucho más que agradecido- Cuida mucho de Tones.  
  
  
-Lo haré  
  
  
-Esto será algo doloroso- Tony elevo la mirada hacia el campo que protegía Atlantis y gracias al cual Steve no sentía la misma presión submarina que los demás. Pasada la barrera era muy probable que el capitán resintiera la subida y la presión por lo que su tarea era nadar lo más rápido posible. Aun así tomó su mano con más fuerza sin perder la confianza- Si te desmayas no se lo diré a nadie.  
  
  
-No deberías forzarte a hacer esto cuando apenas te has recuperado.  
  
  
-Soy más fuerte que eso   
  
  
-Si, me di cuenta de lo que eres capaz de hacer- La tensión en sus hombros fue inmediata. La pequeña posibilidad de que Steve no lo relacionara con el Kraken desapareció rápidamente - Pero eso no cambia nada Tony.  
  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio?  
  
  
-Salgamos de aquí para que podamos hablar tu y yo- Y no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Tony se despidió una última vez de su amiga, tomó firmemente las manos de Steve y ascendió con la mayor rapidez que pudo. Cuando la presión sacudio el cuerpo del rubio y logró dejarlo inconsciente Tony tomó sus dos manos para salir lo mas rápido del agua, moviendo con la misma agilidad de siempre su cuerpo. Sus aletas tambien habían sido reparadas y gracias a ellas alcanzó la superficie en unos minutos.   
Para su fortuna la isla en la que había rescatado a Steve no estaba lejos y pudo llevarle nuevamente allí, sacándolo del agua no sin ciertas dificultades. Al menos Steve estaba comenzando a recobrar rápidamente la consciencia y Tony retiró le burbuja que Namor le había dado para que pudiera respirar bien.  
  
  
Su corazón volvió a golpetear rápidamente cuando los ojos azules se fijaron en él. Steve logró sentarse sobre la arena y volvió a quitarle el cabello que se pegaba a su frente. Finalmente cerró los ojos cuando el capitán lo atrajo hasta él y volvió a probar su boca como ansiaba desde que había entrado en la sala donde Steve lo esperaba.   
Se besaron por unos minutos, volviendo a reconocerse  
  
  
-¿Es peligroso que nos quedemos en la orilla? -Asintió, sujetándose de sus hombros cuando el rubio lo levantó como si nada luego de su respuesta. Atravesaron de esa forma la zona selvática e intentó no sentir tristeza al ver el pequeño campamento del capitán destrozado cuando llegaron al río.  
  
  
-Steve...  
  
  
-Tranquilo- Sin darle importancia pasaron directamente hasta el costado de la cascada y fue ahí donde Steve le dejó en el agua. El tritón se sumergió unos segundos y volvió a salir a la superficie, dispuesto a contarle todo.  
  
  
-¿Qué es lo te dijo Namor?  
  
  
-Que no deberíamos estar juntos –Bufó desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Steve aun así necesitaba escucharlo de su boca- ¿Es verdad?  
  
  
-Existen reglas en la colonia donde yo vivía. En realidad son leyendas muy antiguas pero la mayoría las utiliza como reglas y bueno… Esta prohibido que nos fijemos en ustedes.   
  
  
-¿Por qué? –Steve se sentó en la orilla y Tony apoyo su rostro en sus piernas. Tenía que decirle toda la verdad.  
  
  
-Porque si de alguna forma un humano tuviera un hijo con una sirena o un tritón terminarían engendrando un tabú, nadie lo querría más que sus padres y seguramente luego de unos años seria la única criatura en el mar. La colonia está destinada a morir aunque la razón no está lo suficientemente clara. Es por eso que si ellos se enteran actuaran quizás peor que esos hombres. Por eso Janet se quedara en Atantis. En algún momento ellos sabrán lo que sucedió y es mejor que alguien la proteja.   
  
  
Steve no había creído en ninguno de los cuentos que se contaba sobre el mar y sin embargo estaba allí a punto de unir su vida con una criatura marina.  
  
  
¿Ir contra lo que el mismo Rey del mar había dicho, volver con los suyos y olvidarse de Tony o quedarse en ese lugar para siempre, incluso aunque estuviera claro que corrían peligro?  
  
  
Tony se le separo desalentado cuando Steve se levantó. Quizás si había sido lo suficientemente egoísta en pensar que lo suyo podría funcionar. ¿En realidad quien en su sano juicio decidiría quedarse con alguien que estaba envuelto en tanto peligro?  
El corazón se le apretó ante la posibilidad de que Steve se fuera pues como le había dicho a Namor él ya había elegido al capitán.  
  
  
Su tren de pensamiento se detuvo en el momento en que vio la ropa malgastada de Steve caer a sus pies.  
Tony levantó nuevamente la mirada solo para ver como Steve se terminaba de desnudar. Sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse e intento alejar su vista del otro cuerpo sin conseguirlo. El rubio entro con él al agua y le sonrió como si hace unos momentos no le hubiese dicho que sus vidas estaban en riesgo.  
  
  
-¿Qué estabas imaginando?- Susurró atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo, mordiendo suavemente la punta de sus orejas. Tony que había deseado todo ese tiempo ese tipo de acercamiento gimió en voz baja pegándose a él, uniendo sus labios nuevamente, arqueándose contra el toque tibio de las manos ásperas tocando su espalda alcanzado suavemente a la base de su cola.  
Sus propias manos descendieron por el abdomen del capitán, mordiéndose el labio inferior al encontrar finalmente lo que tanto había deseado tocar. El pene en sus manos comenzó a endurecerse cada vez más conforme lo acariciaba y Tony volvió  a mirar embelesado el rostro placentero de Steve.  
  
  
El rubio comenzó a olvidarse de todo al fijarse en sus ojos casi dorados y en su mueca de necesidad en el rostro del tritón. Elevó sin problemas su cuerpo y se excitó aun más al escuchar nuevamente un gemido el tritón al tironear de sus pezones con los dientes.  
  
  
-Steve…- Y al mencionado no le importo si estaban en peligro, si no estaba permitido que se amaran o si algo mas podía pasarles. Ya no iba a separarse del tritón nunca más.

  
  
  
                                              ****  
  
  
  
  
¿Si había sido la decisión correcta porque Tony se sentía tan intranquilo?  
  
  
Unas semanas luego de volver a salvo de Atlantis habían pasado y aunque esperaba el momento en que la Colonia supiera de ellos no había sido nunca tan feliz en su vida. Y si no podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro se debía a una noticia aun más importante que debía contarle a Steve y de la que él se había enterado hace apenas unos días, observando su propio cuerpo.  
  
Tony se llevó las manos al rostro antes de salir a la superficie unos metros al sur de la isla que compartían, fijándose bien en la posición en la que estaba. Quería llevarle al rubio un tipo especial de pez que había comido no hace mucho y que seguro asado le encantaría. Llevaba al menos la mitad de la mañana en ello­­ y se entretuvo unas cuantas horas más al encontrar una corriente cálida que se conectaba con las otras islas cuando la sensación amarga de varios días volvió a invadirlo.  
  
  
-Todo va bien Tony… Es solo que quieres ver a Steve- Se dijo olvidándose de lo que quería llevarle al rubio, volviendo rápidamente a la isla.  
Tony se sumergió unos minutos, alcanzando el desemboque del río para subir por el, llegando finalmente a la cascada.  
  
  
-¿Steve?- llamó perdiendo la sonrisa conforme los segundos pasaban sin una respuesta. Tony buscó tras la cascada e incluso en el fondo del claro, alzándose sobre la orilla cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Las tres fogatas por sobre su cabeza estaban encendidas. De inmediato su mirada se dirigió al mar y allí relativamente lejos pudo ver las velas de un barco.  
  
  
Con el corazón golpeándole fuertemente el pecho y nadando con mucha más lentitud como si con eso retrasara lo que ya había deducido, Tony se dirigió hacia la orilla, escondiéndose entre  las olas.   
  
  
-Esto no quiere decir nada…- Y escucharlo de su boca no tenía el mismo efecto que las palabras que Steve le susurraba cuando se sentía angustiado. Porque  era imposible mentirse. Porque el barco estaba alejándose de la isla a toda velocidad.  
  
  
Tony se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y cerró los ojos antes de que alguna lágrima se le escapara hundiéndose nuevamente en el mar.   
  
  
Steve sobre la borda abrazándose a Peggy no fue capaz de verlo huir.


	15. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: +18, Top!Tony, versatilidad.

Tony Stark no iba a admitir cuanto le gustaba la boca de Steve. No porque tuviera algún problema con ella, tibia y húmeda abarcándolo completamente en su boca… No, más bien se negaría a admitirlo porque la vida se había encargado de quitarle todo lo que a él le gustaba. Y estaba dispuesto a ser un verdadero hijo de puta con el hombre que se atreviera a alejar a Steve de él. Sobre todo después de verle alzarse un poco en sus antebrazos para seguir con la mamada que su propio orgasmo dejo inconclusa. El genio no tuvo problemas en apoyarse en el sillón y en la cabeza de Steve para follarse aquella boca por unos minutos más, sintiendo sus piernas temblar levemente por el placentero trabajo que el rubio hacía, el que aumento cuando las manos agiles de Steve  comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo, atrayendo sus caderas cada vez que succionaba e imponiéndole embestidas cada vez más rápidas y que de continuar iba a dejarles sin el gran final. Y Tony no estaba dispuesto a admitir está vez ese desenlace. No cuando moría de ganas de probar todo el cuerpo del Tritón.  
  
Cuando tiró el cabello del rubio Steve terminó por alejarse de su cuerpo, lamiéndose inmediatamente los labios hinchados y rojos. Tony se inclinó hacia ellos mientras su cuerpo volvía a acomodarse sobre el del rubio y sus caderas se juntaban con las otras, deslizando sus dedos para acariciarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo, intentando no caer del sillón. Definitivamente para terminar con ello necesitaban un lugar más amplio.  
 El genio tomó la mano de Steve y tiró de él, dejándose besar y marcar mientras caminaba en reversa hacia el elevador. Fue rápidamente aprisionado contra los espejos del lugar dejando que  comiera su boca como mejor le pareciera al otro. Con dedos torpes logró oprimir el botón del Penthouse y no tardaron ni 30 segundos en llegar a su destino.

Steve comprendió rápidamente donde iban cuando entraron en el cuarto parecido al de Tony en la mansión. Sus ojos dilatados por el deseo recorrieron el otro cuerpo cuando el dueño de Industrias Stark se separó de él y caminó hasta la cama, dándole unas palmaditas a la colcha justo entre sus piernas. Obedeció hipnotizado atravesando la habitación, subiéndose a la cama y gateando hasta quedar sobre él, dejando a Tony atraerlo para besarse nuevamente.

  
-Esta vez no hay nadie que nos interrumpa- El tono suave le erizó los cabellos de la nuca, su cabeza moviéndose afirmativamente.

  
-Tony…

  
-Lo sé. Necesito esto tanto como tú- Admitió rodando sobre la cama para sentarse sobre las otras piernas, su erección demandando más y más atención, brillante por el preseminal y la saliva que el rubio había empleado en el trabajo oral. Steve extendió su mano para acariciarla, inseguro sobre cómo seguir y Tony no tuvo más dudas de que aquella vez Steve sería suyo. Ya se imaginaba con lo posesivo que era el rubio que pronto querría cambiar los papeles pero la experiencia estaba está vez de su parte.

Iba a pedirle que separara las piernas para él cuando el rubio se le adelantó, cobijándolo entre ellas. Steve más ansioso buscó su boca y se concentró en ella mientras el buscaba con rapidez algo de lubricante en la mesita de noche, alzándose unos centímetros y rompiendo el beso. Soltó una jadeo ahogado al sentir al rubio bajar por su garganta húmedamente, alcanzando sus pezones para succionarlos y luego tirar de ellos con sus dientes.  
No podía negar que le gustaba muchísimo la actitud nada pasiva de Steve  
  
  
-¿No puedes mantener tu boca quieta?  
  
  
-No cuando se trata de ti.  
  
  
-Vaya... Quizás estamos en igualdad de condiciones... -Los ojos azules no perdieron detalle de cómo Tony era quien jugaba con sus pezones esta vez, succionándolos dentro de su boca, juntando sus pectorales como si tratara de hacerlos más voluptuosos de lo que eran. Steve no tenía forma de saber que Tony ya planeaba como  venirse entre ellos la próxima vez.  
Cerró los ojos complacido e ignoro la incomodidad que comenzaba a sentir entre sus piernas, provocado por el índice del genio.  
  
-Eso... Se siente…- Intentó comunicarse de alguna forma, hilando algunas palabras. Tony seguro de que debía distraerlo se inclinó para tomar el erguido miembro del rubio, jugueteando solo con la punta sin producirle verdadero alivio. Luego ladeo la cabeza y recorrió el duro falo desde la base, presionando la punta de su lengua contra las venas que se marcaban gracias a la excitación. Estaba seguro de que Steve era lo suficientemente grande como para hacerle sentir que podría partirlo en dos.  
  
  
Cuando alzó la mirada para toparse con la otra comprendió que Steve estaba aprendiendo todo lo que él hacía y que no perdía detalle de sus manos ni de su cuerpo. El problema es que esos ojos lo calentaban de la misma manera que sus manos o sus besos. Cuando el rubio se acostumbró a tres de sus dígitos y comenzó a jadear sin dejar de mirarlo  decidió que ya era suficiente autocontrol por el día.  
  
  
-Joder, te necesito – Gimió ante la escena frente a sí. Steve nunca se había visto más deseable que en aquel momento y Tony se masturbo aprovechando el lubricante para hacer la experiencia lo menos traumática posible. Atrajo más el cuerpo del tritón hacia sus caderas y presiono la punta antes de comenzar a deslizarse lentamente. Apretaba tan húmedo y caliente que no evito el placentero gemido, deteniéndose solo unos segundos para mirar nuevamente a Steve. Mordiendose el labio inferior pero con la misma intensa mirada el rubio intentaba ahogar los gemidos.   
  
Sin poder controlar sus propias ansias se internó por completo en el otro cuerpo y alcanzó su boca para jugar con la otra lengua. Los estremecimientos de Steve le hicieron sonreír trémulamente pero fueron las piernas del otro las que lo obligaron a moverse.  
  
  
-¿Estas…?  
  
  
-Hazlo- Ordenó y jamás cumplió una orden con tantas ganas.

Se retiró unos centímetros de su cuerpo y volvió a embestirlo, arrancándole un gemido doloroso. Tony besó su hombro y se retiró otra vez, intentando no perderse en su propio placer. No fue sino hasta el cuarto embiste que Steve comenzó a relajarse y a gemir más suavemente. Dejó de morderse el labio inferior y buscó la boca de Tony, moviendo su cadera en contra del castaño, comenzando a aumentar lentamente la velocidad.  
  
  
-Tony…- Y su nombre en esa boca se escuchaba tan bien que Tony podía correrse solo con eso si se descuidaba.   
  
  
-Si… aprietas así- susurró apoyando su frente en la otra, recibiendo una sonrisa como repuesta. Steve volvió a hacerlo y Tony ahogó el gemido contra su piel- Joder…- Se quejó alzándose sobre sus rodillas, aumentando frenéticamente las embestida esta vez. Si Steve quería jugar entonces él iba a mostrarle como.  
El rubio se arqueo sobre la cama cuando Tony alcanzó su erección pero lo que definitivamente lo hizo gritar de placer fue cuando el genio cambio levemente el ángulo.   
  
  
-¿Ahí?- Preguntó lamiendose los labios y los  asentimientos del rubio le dieron la respuesta correcta.  
  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Tony!- Volvió rápidamente a su boca sin dejar de masturbarlo, apoyándose en ambas manos cuando Steve tomó su lugar. El rubio lo atrajo hasta él sin dejar de acariciarse y lo besó largamente mientras comenzaba a estrecharse cada vez más. Tony tomó sus caderas y golpeó contra ellas, sus testículos golpeando una y otra vez contra el trasero del tritón hasta que fue imposible aguantar más.  
  
  
-¡Steve!- Jadeo antes de que su cuerpo convulsionara en un placentero estremecimiento al mismo tiempo que Steve terminaba entre ambos vientres ayudado por su mano y por lo profundo que Tony había llegado dentro de él. El genio de todas formas no dejó de embestir por unos segundos más hasta que su cuerpo se rindió sobre el otro siendo recibido por los brazos fuertes de Steve. No estaba precisamente cansado pero quedarse sobre el otro cuerpo sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar era relajante.   
  
  
-Tony- Besó la piel que estaba a su alcance y se alzó para mirarlo nuevamente saliendo de su cuerpo con cuidado. El tritón no hizo nada más que una mueca, relajándose otra vez contra las sabanas.   
  
  
-Estamos hechos un desastre y no podemos volver así a la Torre- Le sonrió quitándole el cabello de la frente, pasando sus piernas sobre las otras. Steve asintió alzándose sobre la cama, afirmándole de la espalda para que no cayera. Lo volteó con cuidado y lo dejo contra las sabanas, repitiendo la mueca aunque desapareció rápidamente.   
  
  
-Eres mío.  
  
  
-Creí que eso había quedado claro. Soy tuyo Steve pero no olvides que también me perteneces-Obtuvo un beso ansioso antes de ser alzado de la cama con dirección al baño. Esa noche no podía terminar mejor.  
  
  
  
  
                                       ****

Volver a la mansión no era precisamente lo que más quería Tony a esas alturas. La Torre sería el nuevo hogar de los vengadores pero por el momento poco sabían de ella, por esa razón era el lugar perfecto para llevarse al rubio donde nadie los molestara. Ahora que todos sabían de él intentarán de una u otra forma quitarle su atención.  
  
  
Aterrizaron nuevamente en el acuario con las primeras luces del amanecer sin querer separarse tan rápidamente, aunque unas horas más de sueño no le harían mal.  
  
  
Tony miró los pies desnudos de Steve y recordó que quería saber hace un rato el porqué.  
  
-¿Por qué no llevas zapatos?- Se había dado cuenta cuando volaban de ida hacia la Torre pero no le había prestado demasiada atención. Steve lo miró de reojo antes de fijarse nuevamente en sus pies.

-Son incómodos.  
  
  
-¿Incómodos?  
  
Steve bajo la voz levemente.  
  
  
-Aprietan   
  
Tony se echó a reír mientras el otro comenzaba a quitarse nuevamente la ropa. Lo había notado ansioso por volver al agua y se alegró de que Strange dejara el lugar prácticamente como nuevo. Seguro Carol había tenido que ver bastante con ello.

  
-Quizás no eran tu número.

  
-Jarvis jamás se equivoca… solo, no me gustaban- Admitió acercándose nuevamente. Tony se dejó atraer por el cálido abrazo y mimosamente frotó su mejilla contra la otra, alzándose solo un poco sobre la punta de sus pies. Le parecía increíble que luego de tener sexo aún se sintiera tan ansioso por probar más de Steve, por quedarse con algo suyo mientras volvía a su cuarto o se iba a trabajar unas horas a Industrias Stark.

-Vas aprendido bien. Jarvis es la voz de la sabiduría en este hogar.  
  
  
-¿Qué voz vendrías a representar tú entonces?  
  
  
-Definitivamente una que te hará pasarla muy bien.  
  
Steve se detuvo un momento cuando estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones. No quería separarse de Tony y solo estaba dilatando el momento de entrar al agua. Llevaba unas horas con los suficientes deseos de quitarse la ropa y nadar, deshacerse de sus piernas un rato  y sin embargo ahora dudaba.  
  
-¿Que sucede?  
  
  
-Nada  
  
  
-Bien, entonces…  
  
  
-Voy entrando al agua-   
  
-Si, yo me voy a mi cuarto- De todas formas ninguno dio algún paso en la dirección que debían. Apenas unos segundos más y estaban besándose otra vez como si no hubiera un mañana.  
  
  
-Ven conmigo- Ordenó el genio subiéndose sobre su cuerpo como tenía acostumbrado. No tuvo que repetírselo cuando Steve ya estaba cargándolo con esa dirección. Debían darse un respiro, alejarse por unas horas y no crear cierto tipo de dependencia pero estaba comenzando a importarle muy poco a Tony todo eso. Quizás y hasta ya era tarde.  
  
Y si a la mañana siguiente debía presentarse temprano con Pepper tampoco parecía quitarle el sueño. Aprovechó de unirse una vez más al rubio y olvidarse del resto por unas horas.

                                      ******

Steve aprendía rápidamente, absorbiendo la información que escuchaba en la mansión y la que lograba extraer de lugares como la televisión. Se mantenía en silencio cuando los otros miembros del equipo se reunían en la sala o en la cocina y procuraba dejarse ver lo menos posible, estuviera con Tony o no. Entonces Carol o Natasha se acercaban hasta el lugar donde él esperaba por Iron man, siendo más comúnmente el acuario, e intentaban inmiscuirlo en algo de lo que ellas hacían.  
  
Carol era una mujer bastante agradable y divertida aunque parecía constantemente preocupada por algo. Le había explicado a grandes rasgos contra que se preparaban y le había preguntado nuevamente si estaba seguro de querer entrar en esto. Steve estaba completamente seguro de querer proteger a Tony contra lo que pudiera pasar en algún enfrentamiento como el que tuvieron frente a los Chitauri y como esperaba la mujer, reafirmó su posición.  
  
  
-Bienvenido a los Vengadores pues- Se despidió, dejándole en el agua con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho.  
  
  
Unos minutos más tarde fue el turno de Widow de hacerle una visita

-¿Fuiste tú quien golpeo a Peter Quill, no es así? -La peliroja se asomó por sobre la escalinata donde Tony se sentaba luego de hacerle señas al tritón por la ventana.

  
-Fue el quien se lo buscó- El genio había dicho que no era así pero Steve estaba seguro de que tenía razón.

  
-No dudo eso, ciertamente es algo irritante- Concedió ella. Steve se sintió un poco más intrigado que antes. Tony le había dicho que no podía golpear a Quill nuevamente pero la peliroja no estaba amonestándolo por eso. Parecía incluso complacida con la información- Veras Steve, sé que eres bastante fuerte, no solo detuviste a Thor hace unos días sino que también a Hulk y necesito alguien con quien practicar un par de golpes. No será nada demasiado agresivo es solo que mi compañero va a tardar unos días más en volver y si tenemos que prepararnos creo que seré la única fuera de forma.

Cuando era pequeño y los otros tritones competían y luchaban entre si había sentido la segregación demasiadas veces como para querer intentar integrarse a otros. Excluido de la colonia por ser un tabú, intentaba no tomarlo en cuenta.  
Y ahora entre los humanos parecía estar su verdadero sitio. Nunca había podido llamar a aquel planeta su hogar y entonces Tony le daba uno donde el resto de las personas viviendo allí parecían respetarlo.

  
-Jamás he practicado con alguien más-

  
-Bien, ese no es realmente un problema… A menos que no quieras porque soy mujer.

  
-Las sirenas son mucho más fuerte que nosotros, jamás subestimaría a las hembras cualquiera sea su raza.

 

-Vaya quien diría que me agradarías cada vez más- Y sus inteligente ojos verdes lo siguieron un momento antes de volver a levantarse- Estaré esperando en el gimnasio, Jarvis te dirá como llegar.  
  
  
-¿Debo ir vestido?  
  
  
-Lamentablemente para mí, sí. Stark me mataría de lo contrario. Por esta vez no le demos ese disgusto.

  
La práctica había sido liberadora. Natasha era mujer extremadamente ágil y fuerte que había logrado emboscarlo un par de veces. Su fuerza de todas formas no tenía comparación y la rusa también se vio en problemas en más ocasiones de las que quiso admitir. Luego de tres horas ambos estaban recostados sobre la lona del cuadrilatero. Clint y Thor también se habían unido y Steve mucho más relajado que la primera vez no se tensó cuando ellos comenzaron a animarlos.

  
-Creo que deberíamos tener una práctica grupal

  
-Nadie quiere tus flechas aquí Clint - La peliroja finalmente se sentó en posición de loto, amarrándose el cabello- Aunque si quieres un cuerpo a cuerpo con Steve, lo que seguramente se traduciría en una paliza para ti…

  
-Gracias Nat pero por el momento mis flechas y yo estamos bien desde aquí.

  
-Seria agradable tener una revancha. La primera vez me tomaste por sorpresa- Y el ojo levemente morado era la prueba física de lo que Thor decía. Steve imitó a la mujer pero su atención se centró en el Asgardiano.

  
-Pensé que querías lastimar a Tony.

  
-Nada más lejos de la verdad. Tony Stark y yo somos amigos y no usaría la violencia contra alguien que no va armado... Es solo que a Loki le gusta gastarme este tipo de bromas

  
Steve recordaba al hombre llamado Loki. Era el único aparte de Namor que parecía no querer estar en ese lugar. Quizás por eso no lo había vuelto a ver por allí

  
-Podemos practicar si es lo que quieres- Ofreció

  
-¿Qué tal si lo hacen luego de una película? -Clint entonces decidió que era un buen momento para hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera practicar ni preocuparse por gemas del infinito ni titanes locos del espacio y Steve se vio arrastrado esta vez a la sala por un sonriente Dios del trueno.  
  
  
-¿No deberíamos preocuparnos de Thanos? - Carol se vio obligada a tomar asiento entre los cojines por Wanda apenas entró en la sala.   
  
  
-Clint ha dicho que le gustaría ver una película antes de morir-susurró ella quitándole importancia. Carol quiso molestarse pero terminó por admitir que hace muchas semanas no compartían un momento como ese. Asintiendo finalmente se relajó sobre la alfombra y los variados cojines y almohadas que los demás ya habían dejado allí  
  
  
Incluso Bruce salió del taller atraído por la idea y se sentó a un lado de Steve ofreciéndole de las palomitas que Jarvis amablemente había dejado para ellos. El tritón dudó antes de que Carol sacara un puñado para ella y se las llevara a la boca. Steve la imitó, reconociendo el sabor dulce en el paladar, seguido de un poco de gaseosa.  
Todos intentaron no reír ante sus ojos maravillados con la Coca-Cola ni con la tos que le provoco el gas luego de succionar varias veces.

  
-Carol, creo que- Strange apareció en la sala unos segundos antes de que comenzara la película. Analizó la situación y se volteó para salir antes de ser visto.  
  
  
-Nada de eso Doc, es tiempo de cine- Ordenó Clint. La Capa tiró de su dueño y de la misma forma fue obligado a quedarse pese a que parecía más interesado en mantener una conversación seria con Carol.  
  
  
-¿Qué deberíamos ver? – Preguntó educadamente Visión y  allí estalló el caos.

  
-¿Y estos son los héroes más fuertes de la tierra?-Rocket se detuvo a mirar al grupo que no solo gritaba a esas alturas sino que además se lanzaban palomitas y almohadas. Nadie tomaba en cuenta la pantalla y algunas se escondían tras el sofá. El único que parecía no necesitar protección era Strange tras su capa.  
  
  
-Yo soy Groot.  
  
  
-Sí, pues yo no creo que sea divertido- Siseo cruzándose de brazos. Segundos después una almohada se estampaba en su cara.   
  
Drax y Gamora intentaron esconder la sonrisa pero fue imposible. Peter rio sin pena apuntándolo con un dedo hasta que el mapache mejorado le lanzó un jarrón egipcio en el estómago. Luego volteó hacia la batalla de almohadas con una sonrisa sádica.  
  
-¡Esto es guerra!  
  
  
-¡Yo soy Groot!  
  
  
-¡Vengadores Unidos!-Gritó alguien apuntado a los extraterrestres. Drax tomó un almohadón pesado que dio directamente en el rostro de Thor y este sonriendo tomo un libro pesado para devolver el favor. Peter y Clint intercambiaron un amplio repertorio de cojines de un lado a otro y Natasha evaluó a Gamora antes de que ambas derribaran a Bruce.  
  
  
Steve, el único que no participaba activamente de la lucha y que salvaba de momento la botella de gaseosa, tuvo el rápido pensamiento de que así debía sentirse una comunidad, una familia. Y que aquel momento solo podría haber sido perfecto si Tony hubiese estado ahí.

                                  ***

  
  
No eran más de las dos de la tarde, una semana después de la guerra de almohadas, cuando el compañero de Natasha llegó a la mansión. Clint había insistido en que tenía que ver una película llamada la Sirenita pese a las quejas de Anthony el día anterior, el que no pudo hacer mucho al salir nuevamente hacia Industrias Stark. Al menos esperaba volver pronto para salvar a Steve de esa pesadilla luego de dejar su empresa en manos de Pepper. Después de todo no le mentía sobre querer disfrutar de lo que tenía con Steve antes de que la guerra con Thanos comenzara.  
  
  
-Luego te llevaremos a conocer la ciudad- Le susurró Natasha a Steve cuando se sentaban a la mesa. Y aunque ya la había visto gracias al vuelo con Tony, Natasha le mencionó que no era lo mismo que internarse en ella. Vería pasar un montón de gente, los automóviles y algunos inventos más que los humanos utilizaban día a día. No terminaba de estar seguro de si quería eso tan pronto.  
  
  
-Suena bien- Pero prefería pasar tiempo con Tony quien había prometido volver antes ese día. De hecho más de una vez le había preguntado si quería acompañarlo como si supiera de la ligera ansiedad que le producía perderlo de vista.  
  
  
-Señorita Romanoff- El Jarvis de carne y hueso entró en la cocina llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Steve notó su ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si estuviera decidiendo si era bueno continuar hablando. Los ojos verdes de Natasha se clavaron en él como si supiera la razón de su comportamiento- Tiene una visita.  
  
  
El ambiente pareció tensarse cuando ella se levantó dejando su almuerzo a medias.   
  
  
-Quizás no contemos con Natasha como habíamos pensado- Clint tomó su propio plato para dejarlo en el fregadero, saliendo de la cocina. Steve lo imitó al ver a los demás  volver  sus ojos a sus respectivos almuerzos sin querer agregar nada más, tomando el camino hacia la sala, donde encontró a la espía.  
  
  
-Voy a llamar al Señor, creo que es un buen momento para que usted lo espere en su habitación-Jarvis tenía la mirada fija en la pareja que hablaba en voz baja. Junto a Natasha había un hombre un poco más alto que ella que llevaba un brazo de metal y que parecía igual de tenso que él cuando Tony lo presentó al resto del equipo. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento hasta que volvió su atención nuevamente a la peliroja. Recordaba que la primera sesión de entrenamiento se produjo precisamente porque aquel sujeto no había llegado antes.   
  
  
-¿Quien es él Jarvis?  
  
  
-Sargento James Barnes, alias el soldado del invierno.  
  
Y aunque Steve quiso saber más y porque era una buena idea que esperara por Tony en otro lugar no pudo seguir interrogando a Jarvis. Tony ya entraba por la puerta de la mansión sin notar a ninguno de los presentes, hablando al parecer con su Inteligencia Artificial. Solo unos pasos más allá se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la sala como  había pensado.  
  
El genio se quedó unos segundos mirando a los dos espías, su rostro pasando de la impasividad al rencor para volver a transformarse. Cerró tras de sí y sonrió falsamente, contrastando con el Tony que Steve conocía.  
  
  
-El soldado del invierno nos honra con su presencia al fin.  
  
  
La espalda rígida del otro hombre se tensó más como si el castaño acabara de abofetearlo. Natasha se interpuso entre ambos pero Tony elevó su mano impidiéndole hablar.  
  
  
-Lo siento, sé que ese ya no es tu nombre pero es el poder de la costumbre. En fin, estoy bastante cansado para un tour por la mansión pero seguro Natasha te podrá mostrar todo el lugar. El ala sur sigue siendo solo mía, recuérdalo Widow.  
  
  
-Tony  
  
  
-Sin rencores- Aseguró sin dejar de sonreír, pasando por su lado sin darle ni siquiera una mirada. Pero en cuanto el hombre de la armadura se dio cuenta de que Steve y Jarvis estaban allí los esquivó, tomando otra dirección.   
  
  
-¡Tony!- Natasha intentó seguirlo pero Steve no pudo escuchar la respuesta que el castaño le dio para hacerla desistir tan fácilmente. Frustrada la espía volvió sobre sus pasos, indicándole a Barnes que por el momento la acompañara.  
  
  
-Creo que es mejor que vuelva al acuario Steve- Y como bien habían hablado él y el genio, el mayordomo era la voz de la sabiduría. Y estaba claro que Tony por el momento no deseaba tenerle cerca.

  
Unas cuantas horas en el acuario fueron suficientes para que Steve intentara analizar todo lo sucedido y llegara a una conclusión. Tony había tenido un problema como el amigo de la peliroja y era lo suficientemente delicado para hacer de Stark un hombre por completo diferente.   
Una puntada de ansiedad se clavó en su pecho al pensar en que Tony podría estar sufriendo y decidió que aunque Jarvis dijera lo contrario el necesitaba saber al otro hombre bien.  
  
Salió de la piscina colocándose una bata sobre el cuerpo mojado. No era el momento para buscar más ropa.  
  
-¿Dónde está Tony, J.A.R.V.I.S? –Preguntó a la IA.

  
-El señor Stark se encuentra en el salón de música y me parece que agradecerá muchísimo su presencia.

  
-Lo que sucedió hace unas horas atrás allá…

  
-Creo que es más oportuno que sea el quien se lo diga.

  
Steve también lo pensó así. Tomó el camino indicado por Jarvis sin encontrarse con nadie más por los pasillos. Sus pies descalzos terminaron finalmente frente a una puerta enorme de material resistente y pesado. Miro hacia ambos lados antes de girar la manilla y se introdujo en el cuarto. Lo que encontró dentro sobrecogió de alguna manera su corazón.  
Tony estaba sentado frente a un piano y golpeaba las teclas con cierta violencia. Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje y las mangas de la camisa llegaban a sus codos. Había un vaso con el líquido ambarino que le gustaba beber a Tony sobre la cubierta del instrumento musical y escuchó como siseaba maldiciones por lo bajo con la vista clavada en sus dedos.

  
Avanzó unos pasos sin hacer ruido mientras la melodía comenzaba a hacerse más angustiosa y pesada. Tony echó la cabeza hacia atrás con violencia cuando su puño se estrelló contra las teclas, dejándole unos segundos en silencio antes de volver a tocar suavemente. Steve terminó por acortar la distancia para pasar sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Tony sin interrumpirlo.

Debieron pasar al menos unos diez minutos en esa posición hasta que el genio pareció satisfecho de tocar. Dejo caer sus manos sobre las manos del rubio y se decidió a hablar.

  
-Tenía diez y seis cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Pase muchos años pensando que había sido así, que fue mi culpa no solucionar las cosas con mi padre antes de que muriera… ¿Tenia forma de saber que no lo vería nunca más? No fue el mejor padre que pude tener y estoy seguro de que el también esperaba algo más de mi pero lo quería. Y mamá… ¿Hay alguna persona que no necesite a su madre en algún momento de su vida? Hace un tiempo supe que su muerte no fue un accidente, ese hombre que acompañaba a Natasha disparo contra el auto en el que viajaban.

  
-Pero lo has dejado vivir aquí.

  
-Porque en realidad estaba siendo controlado por una una organización que solo lo uso como un arma. Quise asesinarlo con mis propias manos hasta que comprendí-

  
-La rabia no ha pasado- Tony sonrió cansado, volteándose a mirarlo. Tocar el piano le recordaba a su madre y también le ayudaba a sacar toda esa rabia que aun guardaba dentro. Siempre tocaba a solas porque no quería mostrarle esta debilidad a nadie y aquí estaba este hombre quedándose en un momento intimo como ese sin culparle por no perdonarse a si mismo ni tampoco al Soldado del Invierno.

  
-No, pero ha disminuido bastante. Natasha  incluso ha tenido una conversación conmigo sobre si era un aporte para el equipo y si yo estaba de acuerdo con  su inclusión. Quizás esperaba que demorara un poco más en llegar o que se quedara en Rusia un buen tiempo pero me tomó por sorpresa. Sé que ese hombre no es el culpable de lo que Hydra metió en su cabeza- Apoyó su cabeza en el vientre de Steve y dejó sus manos en sus caderas. El rubio pasó los dedos por su cabello, dándole una mirada a la sala.  
  
Ahora comprendía su comportamiento frente al hombre con el brazo de metal y no lo culpaba por mostrarse agresivo con él. Evidentemente tampoco lo culparía por odiarlo pero Tony solo había sido tomado con la guardia baja. El mismo había trabajado ya en eso.  
  
  
-Eres muy valiente. No sé si yo podría perdonar algo como eso- Tony levantó el rostro otra vez. Steve también volvió en su dirección, sus ojos haciendo contacto.  
  
  
  
-No soy valiente Steve. Aún hay cosas que no me atrevo a hacer- Como decirle que era el único tritón. Porque eso significaba que había una posibilidad de perder este tipo de momentos con Steve. Se le acababa el tiempo porque estaba seguro de que Namor iba a cumplir su amenaza.  
  
  
  
-Me gustaría ayudarte - Gracias a Dios, Steve cambió el tema  
  
  
-¿Que sugieres?  
  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te gustaría a ti?  
  
  
-Me gustaría dejar de pensar…Tener un buen recuerdo en este lugar- Y estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior solo para provocarlo. Steve lo cargó en su cadera hasta sentarlo sobre el piano de cola. Tony encendía todas sus alarmas pese a que la urgencia por besarlo ahora no era la misma que lo había enloquecido en la Torre llena de luces. Mucho más suave, Steve quería consolarlo de alguna forma – Me gustaría haberte conocido antes.

  
-Eso suena bien… Fueron bastantes años solo – Tony se dejó besar y envolvió con sus piernas la caderas del rubio. Tironeo de su cabello al morderle los labios y le ayudo a  medio desnudarlo intentando razonar pese a que el mismo le había pedido a Steve que lo ayudara a lo contrario.

  
-Ya no lo estas- Respondió, cerrando los ojos al ver a Steve inclinarse hacia su pantalón. Se afirmó con fuerza de los bordes del piano al sentir nuevamente la maravillosa y húmeda boca del rubio devorarlo entero, tratando de darle espacio con la prenda enredada en sus piernas aunque sabía que necesitaba más que eso. Mucho más que eso.   
Soltó una de sus manos para tirar el cabello de Steve e impuso un ritmo suave, intentando embestir su boca. El rubio para molestarlo lo alejo de su húmeda cavidad y golpeó su mejilla, lamiéndose lo poco que alcanzaba a llevarse con la lengua.  
  
  
-Te tengo a ti- Escuchó que decía mientras lo bajaba del instrumento, mirándolo a los ojos como si con ello reafirmara sus palabras antes de voltearlo contra la cubierta del Bösendorfer.   
  
  
\- Te encontré-  Gimió poco antes de que un camino de besos en su espalda le quitara la voz. El rubio descendía lentamente y Tony sabia el lugar preciso donde iba a detenerse, seguro que eso si había salido del instinto del tritón.  
Steve aprendía bien pero improvisaba mejor.   
  
  
Cuando la lengua del rubio entro en su cuerpo Tony ya no pudo hilar ninguna frase inteligente. Tembló contra la madera y separó bien las piernas, dándole todo el espacio que necesitaba Steve. Lo preparó y lubricó con su lengua y Tony no pudo poner ninguna objeción a que Steve quisiera follarselo allí mismo.  
  
-Tony...- Lo llamó unos minutos después y el genio le ayudó a entrar en él no sin antes esparcir todo el tibio preseminal a lo largo de su miembro. Apretó los dientes y se afirmó nuevamente al piano, agradeciendo tenerlo de soporte a medida que el rubio se internaba lentamente en él.  
  
  
-Ohjoder...Mierda- Siseó pegando su espalda al amplio pecho del rubio, bajando su propia mano para mantener dura y húmeda su erección, excitándose aún más con los temblores que el cuerpo de Steve estaba experimentando ahora. Las palabras que susurraba en su oído rápidamente fueron reemplazadas por jadeos y gruñidos, lo que subían de volumen conforme las embestidas lo empujaban contra el instrumento.  
  
  
Steve tomo su cadera con ambas manos y presionó sus dedos con fuerza mientras se separaba un poco solo para ver la caliente escena. Su pene entraba y salía casi completamente del otro hombre y estaba volviéndolo rápidamente loco. Recordó como Tony había dado con un lugar fascinante en su cuerpo y no descansó hasta escuchar un grito aún más agudo que los demás.  
  
  
-¡Allí! No te... atrevas a parar- Ordenó el billonario aunque la orden no era necesaria. Steve lo penetro tan rápido como pudo, dando en el mismo lugar con enfermiza exactitud, mordiendo el hombro de Tony al sentir la embriagadora sensación en su vientre. Un par de embistes fueron suficientes para que Steve se corriera largamente dentro del otro cuerpo.  
  
  
Tony se volteó a duras penas para besarlo, lamiendo la otra lengua y tirando de su labio inferior. No faltaba mucho para terminar por venirse también. Aun así cuando Steve se dio cuenta no tardo en voltearlo  nuevamente hacia el frente. El medio tritón cayó de rodillas sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y engulló su miembro como una piruleta, deslizándola por su garganta hasta que su nariz alcanzara su vello púbico.  
  
  
Tony demasiado excitado con la imagen visual y con la actividad previa no duró demasiado tampoco. Embistió tres veces más ante de encogerse apenas en si mismo, llenando la boca del rubio con su semilla caliente. Apoyó su espalda baja en el piano mientras Steve bebía de él gota a gota, retirándolo de entre sus labios con un pequeño sonido obsceno que sonó demasiado bien para Iron Man.  
  
  
-Eres... el mejor aprendiz del mundo-Su boca besó la mandíbula del rubio hasta alcanzar sus labios, probando su propio sabor en Steve. Los ojos azules se conectaron con los suyos y Tony lo supo esta vez a ciencia cierta.   
  
  
Estaba jodida y profundamente enamorado de Steve.  
  
  
-Te amo- Y mierda. Steve lo estaba de él. Que el mundo se detuviera en ese mismo instante y lugar para disfrutar de eso como merecía. Si aquello era un regalo del destino solo podía deberse a que había sido extremadamente bueno en su vida anterior e iba a aprovecharlo el tiempo que fuera posible.  
  
  
-Vamos a la cama- Ordenó y Steve no tuvo ninguna queja. Por lo que quedó de aquella noche, hicieron el amor hasta que el amanecer los sorprendió nuevamente.  
  
  
  
  
                                    ******  
  
  
  
Pero precisamente ese sentimiento que debía llenarlo de felicidad estaba recordándole que tenía algo pendiente que hablar con  Steve y que no podía retrasar más. Como una piedra en el zapato las palabras de Quill y Namor empezaban a incomodarle demasiado y era el momento de ser valiente. Si Steve lo amaba tan incondicionalmente tenía que perdonarlo por haber callado ese tiempo y perdonarlo luego de enojarse con justa razón. O eso esperaba. No podía obligar a Steve a nada en realidad pero esperaba tener una oportunidad como aquella al menos.  
  
  
Estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón como nunca antes y a ser sincero con tal de que las cosas terminaran mejorando para ellos. Sin secretos de por medio Tony iba a poder disfrutar de esa relación sin sentir que estaba engañando al rubio.  
  
  
Así que el día siguiente luego de que Steve volviera al acuario Tony tomó el valor para hablar con él. Recorrió el camino hacia el ala sur y decidió que era momento de conectarlo con su taller o su cuarto. Después de todo comprendía que a Steve le gustara más que el Jacuzzi pero quería tenerlo cerca.  
Una vez dentro del ex estudio de Howard buscó a Steve por allí encontrando su cola únicamente sumergida en el agua. Desde esa posición era imposible saber que estaba haciendo así que subió las escaleras para poder hablar con él. Lamentablemente lo que vio sobre la superficie termino por helarlo en su lugar  
  
Los ojos que lo miraban con adoración hace apenas unas solas horas ahora volvían a entrecerrarse con molestia y peor aún dolor, como si Tony hubiese herido profundamente su corazón. Steve permanecía con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera pero se había volteado hacia él apenas apareció por las escaleras.  
  
  
Lentamente y para no seguir mirando a Steve volteó el rostro unos centímetros más allá de las escaleras para ver a Namor de pie con los brazos cruzados y el semblante serio. Y aunque él era un genio, no se necesitaba ser uno para entender lo que había sucedido.  
  
  
El Rey de Atlantis ya le había contado toda la verdad al tritón.  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No vamos a ahondar en el tema de los padres de Tony. En este fic el ya ha superado eso e incluso ha perdonado a Bucky C: asi que no se preocupen que el drama no va a recaer en ello.
> 
> Muuuchas gracias por comentar <3


	16. 12

-Steve.

  
-Necesito estar solo- Tony dio unos pasos hacia él pero Steve no lo esperó. Volvió a sumergirse en el agua sin querer escucharlo. Inmediatamente sus ojos viajaron hacia Namor pero el atlante seguia mirando el agua por donde había huído el tritón y no tenía intención de tomar en cuenta a Stark.

  
-Tú...

  
-No dije nada que fuera mentira. Y aunque ustedes mantengan algun tipo de relación lo que le dije no te incumbe Stark. Mientras siga siendo el Rey mi deber es velar por todas las criaturas marinas.

  
-Hemos hablado de que tu imperio no es reconocido aqui.

  
-Imprudente... Sino tuviera que mantener una promesa creeme que podría haber dicho mucho mas hoy.

  
-¿Una promesa a quien? ¿Por que siempre me hablas como si nos conocieramos de antes? Eres realmente molesto.

  
Namor se echó a reír en su cara antes de pasar por su lado. Tony lo detuvo. Estaba cansado de las verdades a medias.

  
-Una promesa a quien- Repitió. Como era de esperarse el moreno se alejo de su contacto. Aun asi la mueca no había desaparecido del todo de la boca del Rey.  
Pasados unos segundos el genio pensó que Namor no volvería a responder pero lo hizo.

  
-Al tritón que te salvó.

  
-¿Por que siempre consigo entender menos de lo que dices? ¿Como sabes que era un tritón? ¡Pase al menos diez años esperando que me dijeras algo por muy pequeño y miserable que fuera!

  
-No voy a decirte más de lo que necesitas saber. Que te aproveche la furia de Steve- Se despidió dejandolo a solas allí.

  
-J.A.R.V.I.S muestrame lo que sucedio.

  
-Si me permite opinar esta vez señor, creo que debería ser Steve quien decida contarle. Tal como él esperó que fuera usted quien hablara sobre sus padres y el soldado del invierno, creo que es por lo menos educado de su parte esperar que se sienta con el animo de conversar.

  
-De cortarme la garganta querrás decir.

  
-Desconozco porque piensa así pero invadir su privacidad no va a solucionar las cosas.

  
Tony se acercó a la orilla y vio en la profundidad del acuario la cola brillante de Steve ir de una lado a otro. Parecia un gato enjaulado paseandose de derecha a izquierda.  
Se removió el cabello, botó un hondo suspiro y asintió.

  
-Avisame en cuanto salga del agua- Le pidio a la IA. Jarvis no tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo. Steve jamás salió del agua.

  
  
  
                                                    ****

  
-¿Steve esta molesto contigo por algo en particular?- Bruce le echó una mirada a su amigo mientras este arreglaba un par de pendientes en el taller. Rocket tarareaba una canción más alla mientras Groot movía sus ramas de un lado a otro. Era sorpresivo para los tres no haber comenzado a lanzarse cosas ni despetar a Hulk a esas aturas pero cada quien tenia su parte de laboratorio y eso era practicamente la regla mas importante de convivencia.

  
-Namor-soy-el-estupido-Rey-del-agua habló con él. No se que demonios le dijo pero tiene a Steve bastante molesto.

  
-Podrías haberle dicho todo desde el principio Tony. No tendrías estos problemas ahora.

  
-Gracias Bruce pero definitivamente eso ya no pasó. Los consejos suelen darse antes de que uno arruine todo.

  
-Te aconseje antes de que lo arruinaras todo.

  
Tony le dio una mala mirada antes de fijarse nuevamente en la protesis en la que trabaja y que era nada más y nada menos que el brazo robotico de James Barnes. Rocket se acercó para darle una apreciativa mirada, silbando para aprobarla.

  
-Me han hablado de tu interes por las protesis metalicas Rocket y aunque yo estaria mas que feliz de darte esta, Natasha sería capaz de asesinarnos por la noche. Con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

  
-Ella da mas miedo que Gamora y Carol juntas- Admitió dandole un último vistazo para volver a lo suyo. Aunque no iba a desistir tan facilmente. Conseguiría que Quill lo tomara para él y entonces... Se echó a reír solo imaginando la escena

  
-Yo soy Groot.

  
-¿Si tenías toda la determinación de hablar porque simplemente no vas y lo haces?

  
-Ni siquiera ha comido. Todos los platos siguen sin tocar. Da vueltas por el acuario y no hace caso a mis llamados.

  
-Entiendo que su raza es muy temperamental pero ni siquiera sabes que hablaron. Steve dijo que te amaba y eso es más que suficiente.

  
-¿Desde cuando eres tan buen consejero sentimental?

  
-Definitivamente no desde que me uní a ustedes.  
  


-¡Yo soy Groot!

  
  
                                                    ***

  
  
Las gemas habían comenzado a comportarse de una manera extraña pero al parecer el unico en darse cuenta había sido Loki. El Jotun descansaba sobre la cama de su cuarto y volvía a aburrirse sin victimas que manipular. Aun más luego de que Thor se diera cuenta de su pequeña broma y le obligara a permanecer encerrado en ese cuarto. Y no es que el rubio tuviera algun poder o autoridad sobre su persona pero en aquella mansión rodeado de gente que deseaba ponerle las manos encima Loki había terminado por ceder. Por esa razón no había participado de la mayor parte de las comidas ni reuniones extra oficiales y no es que quisiera compartir con el resto de los mortales pero el podría haber ganado la batalla de almohadas con un poco de magia.

  
Esa línea de pensamientos se vio interrumpida cuando la gema en su poder comenzó a brillar desde su contenedor obligandolo a levantarse.

  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Se pregunto en voz baja, analizandola. Sabia lo poderosa que era cada una de ellas, que juntas harían de su portador el ser con mas poder de la Galaxia y los Nueve Reinos... Pero ese comportamiento no era normal -¿Estas llamando a las otras? ¿O a alguien más?

  
Thanos.

  
Loki palideció y guardó en su mano el pequeño objeto cuando Thor entró en la habitación.

  
-¿No te he dicho miles de veces que golpees la puerta antes de entrar?-Siseó apretando los dientes.

  
-¿Por que debería golpear para entrar en mi cuarto?- La sonrisa en su boca se evaporo en cuanto vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos verdes. El jotun evitó mirarlo a la cara pero Thor lo obligó - ¿Que sucede?

  
-No me toques- Ordenó alejandolo con su mano. Su instinto le decia que tenía que salir de ahí de una vez. Era peligroso y el tiempo ahora comenzaba a estar en su contra. En contra de todos ellos.

  
-Estamos juntos en esto- Maldito Thor. Iba a cerrarle la boca con magia si seguia diciendo cosas como esas hasta que tuvo el descaro de abrazarlo. Loki reunio todo el valor que sentía en un momento como ese y se relajo lentamente contra él.

  
-Reuné a los idiotas esos a los que llamas amigos. Las gemas se estan comunicando entre ellas o llamando a la que falta... En el peor de los casos Thanos esta detrás de esto.

  
-¿No vas a huír?

  
-¿Me dejarías? Eres como un chicle pegado a mi zapato.

  
-Y tú cada día me sorprendes mas. Hasta repites dichos midgardianos- Lo besó antes de salir por la puerta y Loki gruño por lo bajo, moviendo sus manos rapidamente y sonriendo al ver el resultado. Había logrado besarlo, sí, pero el dios del trueno se demoraría unos minutos en notar el nuevo color de su cabello.

  
Carol llamó inmediatamente a todos los Vengadores y Guardianes en cuanto Thor repitió las palabras de Loki no sin antes soltar una carcajada. El asunto era serio, pero el cabello rosa pastel de Thor le recordaba a cierto video viral de un hombre japones vestido de chica. Y ella jamás admitiría ver ese tipo de cosas.

  
-El ojo de Agamotto no ha dejado de brillar de la misma forma. Supongo que todas las demás estan de la misma forma- Strange observó los rostros intranquilos de todos ellos y se sentó mientras su Capa se quedaba colgada en el aire. Por acuerdo no llevaban las gemas juntas pues había notado con cierta incertidumbre que comenzaban a ser influenciados por ellas para usarlas.

  
-¿Significa entonces que Thanos se aproxima?- Wanda le dio la mano a Visión por debajo de la mesa. El se mostró tranquilo y acaricio el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.

  
-Thanos no se ensuciaría las manos a menos que fuera necesario- Gamora sabía que no solo Ronan era uno de sus "generales"- Enviará a alguien más.

  
-Y es esto lo que hemos estado esperando. Idealmente no pongamos en riesgo civiles ni zonas demasiado habitadas de la Tierra- Propuso Carol.

  
Rocket que no paraba de echarle miradas al Soldado del invierno ni a su brazo también tomó asiento frente a los demás.

  
-De ser así propongo que nos terminemos de equipar. Necesito algunas piezas y esta tecnología no es suficiente.

  
-Nebula también es una buena aliada- Secundó Gamora.

  
-Yo soy Groot

  
-No deberiamos tardar más que dos o tres días en volver- Peter dejó una mano en el hombro de sus compañeros dandoles como siempre su apoyo y Carol asintió finalmente.

  
-Nosotros idearemos un plan en caso de que no sea ese mostruo el primero en atacar- Natasha y Tony tenían ya algo en mente, no por nada eran los Vengadores y habían protegido el mundo de otras amenazas. El genio luego levantó sus ojos hacia James y le hizo un gesto.

  
-Para ti también tengo algo mapache.

  
-¡Hey!- Rocket se quejó y Quill nuevamente se echó a reir.

  
-No me refería a ti Rocket, sino a la paleta congelada que tienes detrás-Aclaró Tony ante la mueca molesta de su amigo. No tomó en cuenta la del soldado de todas formas.

  
-Te he dicho que tú eres como un oso hormiguero- Se burló en voz baja StarLord aunque fue audible para todos

  
-¡Escuche eso!- Quill cayó sobre su espalda mientras Rocket intentaba llegar a su rostro. Aun así no podía dejar de reir.

  
-Deja que te enseñe mi cariño Pete.

  
-Así estoy bien Rocky.

Carol decidió ignorarlos hasta que ambos se calmaran. Namor entró en la sala pero se mantuvo de pie lejos de ellos como Barnes.

  
-Tomemos esto como un aviso y preparemonos. Cada uno sabe lo que le hace falta. Pondré al corriente a Namor mientras ustedes terminan- Dijo dirigiendose hacia Rocket y Peter. Tony se levantó y decidió que el también tenía asuntos importantes que resolver.

  
  
  
                                                 ***

  
  
Tony espero pacientemente hasta el sexto día separados. Finalmente se armo de valor y mandó al diablo las fobias y los metros de profundidad que habían entre la superficie y el fondo del acuario. Tenían una conversación pendiente y era ahora o nunca. Más con el aviso de Loki.

  
-Si Steve no viene por mi... Soy hombre muerto- Sus musculos estaban tensos mientras bajaba la escalinata descalzo sin camisa y solo con el pantalon de vestir. Pudo ver la silueta del tritón moverse unos metros mas alla y cerró los ojos dispuesto a hundirse cuando unos brazos fuerte lo sostuvieron. Tony sobre reacciono agarrandose de su espalda y agradeció a Odín de que el rubio saliera antes de que él tuviera que entrar. Se aferró bien de sus hombros y como siempre que estaba acompañado por el tritón el agua dejo de ser un problema.

  
-¿Que estabas haciendo?

  
-Tenía que hablar contigo. Y como parece que el fondo es lo suficientemente adictivo para ti y te hace imposible salir de ahi...

  
-Lo siento.... Tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar.

  
-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Namor? -Estaba preparado para su enojo no para que sus oos parecieran tristes.

  
-Me habló de mi madre. Queria saber si había vivido con ella o con mis dos padres... Y como te conté a tí ella siempre dijo que me cuidara de ustedes. Ella siempre habló sobre el daño que eran capaces de causar.

  
-Pero eso ya lo sabias. ¿Que más te dijo?

  
-Que ella mentía. Que un humano no pudo haberla engañado para procrear y luego irse. Las razas puras tienen un sentido completamente desarrollado de instinto de supervivencia. Sienten sus malas intenciones. Namor me dijo que lo mas seguro es que ellos acordaron que mi madre cuidara de mi unos años.

  
Esto era completamente diferente a lo que Tony esperaba.... ¿Entonces no le había dicho nada de él?

  
-Steve...

  
-Cuando una sirena o un tritón eligen a alguien su vida se acorta a la cantidad de años de su pareja. Si es un humano esta se reduce considerablemente.... Basicamente porque sin el otro mueren de pena. Donde yo vivía el espacio de tierra era muy poca asi que aunque ellos decidieran huir las sirenas les hubieran encontrado rapidamente y solo después de que mi madre diera a luz... Bueno, ellos los hubiesen castigado hasta quitarles la vida. Namor cree que mi padre se sacrifico en su lugar y como mi madre debía cuidar de mi eso alargo un poco su agonía.

  
-¿Y entonces por que ella te contó todo eso?

  
-No lo sé. Al parecer tenía miedo de que me sucediera lo mismo. Aunque yo no puedo tener hijos como los tritones- Steve se deslizo mucho mas atrás en el agua. Las aletas a su costado hicieron cosquillas en Tony pero siguio firme de sus hombros.

  
-Por eso estabas molesto.

  
-Toda mi vida viví engañado. Un día todos se desvanecieron y me quedé solo allí con miedo a encontrarme humanos... Sólo para enterarme que no son tan malos.

  
-Lo que me recuerda que tu y yo tenemos que hablar. Si dejo pasar mas tiempo estoy seguro de que me arrepentire Steve y no quiero seguir guardando esto... Pero primero creo que tengo que darte algo.

  
-Tony... No se si sea un buen momento.

  
-Es tan bueno como cualquier otro momento. ¿Que estoy diciendo? Es el mejor momento. Llevame a la orilla.

  
Steve obedeció y Tony salio del agua con los pantalones empapados. Se los quito rapidamente y tomó una de las batas. Mientras la abrochaba miro de nuevo al tritón.

  
-Saldremos en media hora. Espera por mi afuera.

  
Tal como le ordenó Tony en unos pocos minutos estuvo afuera con unos vaqueros oscuros y una playera, ropa que Jarvis amablemente había dejado ahí para él. Los zapatos seguian molestandole asi que sus pies se movian de un lado a otro hasta que billonario finalmente estuvo a su lado.

  
-No iremos volando esta vez asi que disfruta de ser un humano por ahora- Un automovil se paró frente a ellos sin chofer y el genio le abrio la puerta al rubio antes de tomar el asiento del conductor.

  
Steve se mantuvo en silencio aunque sus ojos no perdían detalle del monton de gente, los automoviles, las luces... Era abrumador. Pronto dejó de mirar hacia todas partes y se fijo en Tony. Parecia una vista mucho mas agradable y Steve fue relajandose considerablemente hasta que el castaño se detuvo.

  
Para el anochecer faltaban apenas unas horas asi que el calor era agradable. El aroma salado picó en la nariz de Steve y sus ojos no pudieron iluminarse mas.

  
-Es el mar. Tengo un yate por aqui...¡No Steve, aun no puedes quitarte la ropa!- Dijo divertido tomando su mano para guiar su camino. El tritón lo siguió hasta que subieron al yate y una vez allí Tony le dejó investigar mientras echaba a andar los motores. Su automóvil esperaría en una zona segura y los empleados ya habían soltado del embarcadero su yate.  
El timón electrico estaba en el último piso y el castaño también se relajo un poco al navegar, mientras Steve seguia abajo, disfrutando de la brisa o intentando tocar el agua con sus manos. La costa era una hilera de luces aun no muy notorias al atardecer cuando bajó la velocidad hasta apagar por completo los motores.

  
-Mientras no tenga que estar dentro del agua mi fobia es bastante controlable. Tengo un traje que Jarvis colocaría sobre mi en cosa de segundos en caso de que este barco se hundiera pero lo que me tranquiliza mas de todas formas eres tú. -Steve sobre la punta del Yate se volteo a verlo y esa sonrisa que llevaba ahora era una mucho mas parecida a la de siempre.

  
-Lo extrañaba...

  
-Lo supuse- Tony redujo la distancia y lo besó por unos minutos. Steve jamás se negaba al roce de sus labios de todas formas y lo atrajó con suavidad, midiendo su fuerza.  
Al separarse Tony estaba más que listo para hablar.

  
-Hay algo que tienes que saber Steve- Los ojos azules estaban fijos en él y continuo, dandose valor- Recuerdo que hace un tiempo me pediste venir aqui porque querias encontrar a otros como tú. Supongo que al no ser tu colonia podrían aceptarte... Lo entiendo. Y aunque soy bastante egoista me gustaría que encontraras a otros... Ni yo puedo creer que esa sea la verdad.

  
-Tony...

  
-No, espera. Me gustaría que los encontraras, te juro que sí y si estuviera en mis manos ten por seguro que los encontrarias inmediatamente Steve... Pero eso nunca va a suceder.

  
-¿Qué? - Preguntó

  
-En la Tierra no hay más sirenas ni tritones. No queda ninguno de ellos desde hace años según Namor. El último murió hace veinte años o más. Eres... Eres el último.

  
Steve esquivó su mirada pero Tony aun tenía cosas que decirle.

  
-¿Entonces.... por qué Quill me trajo aquí?- Mierda. Tony ya no quería seguir haciendo esto. Quería quitar esa mueca en Steve y ahora estaba rómpiendole el corazón otra vez.

  
-Yo le pague para que lo hiciera.

  
Steve no dijo nada más pero su mirada estaba gritandole demasiadas cosas ahora. Unos segundos tensos e interminables pasaron hasta que se volteó hacia la rejilla de seguridad y se quitó la playera, casi rasgandola en el proceso.

-¿Steve?  
  


-No puedo ser el unico- Murmuró como respuesta. Tony de pie a su lado sólo pudo verle entrar al agua luego de lanzarse del yate para salir unos segundos después con su brillante cola azúl, impulsandose para volver a entrar.

  
Tony se quedó de pie, afirmandose de la pared ante la inmediadad del agua que ahora parecía volverse notoría nuevamente, esperando que Steve volviera a emerger del agua.

  
Aun así Steve no volvió esa noche al Yate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los Kudos y comentarios y favs y esas cosas. Tenía algo de ansiedad de intentar en una plataforma completamente nueva pero yey! ha sido fantastico y no me he perdido demasiado. 
> 
> Creo que rompí algunos corazones con el Bonus y es por eso que esta vez preguntare que prefieren. ¿El ultimo Bonus o el cap de Steve triton?
> 
> Un beso!


	17. BONUS V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El ultimo Bonus! 
> 
> Advertencias: Mención de M-preg, algo de lime interacial (?)

No estaba seguro de haberse sentido más pleno y feliz que en ese momento. No era la vida que había soñado hace unos años, definitivamente tener un tritón dentro de su corazón no contaba en sus planes de vida, pero no cambiaría absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido con tal de llegar a él y tenerlo en sus brazos.

O quizás sí.

Quizás podría haberle evitado dolor innecesario a Tony al ser más precavido. 

Lo cierto era que cuando Steve se reflejaba en esos ojos por más tiempo del necesario, cuando se perdía en el detalle de su cuerpo o en el brillo irreal de sus escamas sabía que no se trataba del mismo Capitán del Rebirth, reservado y con la cabeza fría. No. Steve era una especie de animal salvaje que deseaba complementarse aún más con Tony si era posible. Entrar con él al agua y hacer el amor dentro de ella ya no tenía ningún tipo de complejidad aunque disfrutaba muchísimo más de tomarlo en la orilla del río, impidiéndole con su brazos volver al agua. Era agradable recorre con la yema de sus dedos la espalda fina del castaño mientras él se sentaba sobre sus piernas, acomodando su cola a un costado de ellas y tiraba de su cabello para besarlo, guiándolo un poco más abajo, donde la piel se convertía en escamas.

-Steve…- Tony susurraba su nombre casi como un gruñido y mordía la punta de su oreja en el preciso momento en el que encontraba el lugar exacto dentro de su anatomía, húmedo y tibio para él. El rubio se aseguraba de prepararlo lo suficiente y se recreaba en los labios brillantes e hinchados por los besos, las mordidas y en sus mejillas sonrojadas. Luego se desviaba hacia sus ojos y como la mirada de Tony rehuía la de él, excitándose con la timidez que se apoderaba del tritón cada vez que llegaban a esa instancia.

 

Era ese momento en que el animal dentro del Capitán escapaba y tomaba el cuerpo del castaño, elevando su cola a la altura de donde deberían encontrarse sus rodillas, de haberlas tenido, para ayudarle a montarlo. Entonces Tony volvía a aferrarse de sus hombros y a enterrarle las uñas mientras se movía contra su cuerpo, jadeando contra sus labios.   
Steve que se reconocía ahora posesivo con el tritón se aseguraba de guardar bien en su memoria cada sonido obsceno que pudiera escapar de su boca o la manera erótica en la que su espalda se arqueaba, alejándose de él para poder gemir largamente.  
En cuanto ambos alcanzaban el punto máximo de placer Tony se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre su cuerpo y de esa manera se negaba a alejarse de su calor, acomodándose naturalmente hasta dormirse.

Algunas noches Steve despertaba unas horas después y se encontraba al Tritón mirando fijamente el mar como si temiera que algo o alguien viniera desde las profundidades para llevárselo. En otras ocasiones, y estás ya venían siendo las últimas, Tony se fijaba en las estrellas como si sacará algún tipo de cálculo.

Por las mañana parecía el mismo de siempre aunque no le permitía tanto contacto físico. Por alguna razón que desconocía Tony prefería quedarse en el agua un poco más de tiempo mientras él improvisaba con algunos maderos un lugar más seguro para ellos dos.

Cuando descansaba cerca de la orilla Tony volvía a acomodar la cabeza contra sus piernas y el acariciaba su cabello, sumiéndolos a ambos en un agradable silencio.

 

***

 

Así que cuando Tony le anunció una mañana que prepararía una sorpresa para él, Steve decidió que podía hacer lo mismo. Había observado que Tony odiaba cualquier comida del tipo vegetal a excepción de la miel y que cuando él la utilizaba Tony no demoraba más de unos segundos en subirse a sus piernas para saborearla de su boca. Por eso esa mañana el también dejó el pequeño campamento y atravesó la isla para acercarse temerariamente al panal más grande abejas que había visto en su vida, que para su suerte estaba lo suficientemente lejos del campamento para no topárselo en alguna caminata rutinaria.

 

Steve se aseguró de esconderse lo mejor posible entre las ramas antes de intentar tirar unas de las palmetas con otra rama caída. Las abejas se movieron furiosas con el tercer golpe hasta que la palmeta finalmente cayó. El rubio espero paciente hasta que estas se alejaran otra vez del lugar y una vez solo consiguió su botín, seguro de que Tony estaría feliz.

Cargó su botín con una media sonrisa, intentando no derramar nada cuando algo anormal sobre la cascada llamó su atención. Las tres señales de madera estaban encendidas en lo alto. 

Con el corazón en la mano, recordando la emboscada de aquellos piratas, Steve corrió hasta el lago para asegurarse de que Tony estaba bien, encontrándose con la espalda de la última persona que pensó volver en su vida.

 

-¿Steve?-Preguntó el otro hombre al escuchar el ruido de sus pasos, volteándose hacia él.

 

\- ¡Dios, eres tú!- El rubio dio un paso hacia atrás sin poder creérselo. De pie al otro lado del río estaba Bucky, su casi hermano, con un machete en la mano con el que iba a seguir cortado las ramas y con el aspecto de haber pasado varias semanas en Altamar.  
Apenas lo hubo reconocido el castaño se lanzó al lago para llegar hasta él. Al salir le faltó tiempo para abrazarlo con fuerza, siendo correspondido luego de unos segundos por los brazos del rubio.

 

-¿Como...?

 

-¡Te buscamos todo este tiempo! ¿Se puede saber porque no volviste? ¡La mayoría de tus hombres lo hizo! Peggy estaba tan preocupada... Steve, jamás estuve en ese barco, jamás estuve perdido. Escape de la ciudad donde aquella nave zarpó una noche antes siguiendo a una chica. Cuando volví y Peggy me contó lo que había pasado supe que tenía que buscarte… Estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado- Susurró atrayéndolo de nuevo.

El sonido de una bala siendo disparada al aire fue lo que los hizo voltear a ambos y lo que logró que Steve notara la nave acercándose hacia la orilla. Era seguramente aquella embarcación la que había traído a su amigo.

 

-¡Ven conmigo! Necesitas afeitarte y comer. Tenemos agua y ropa- Bucky tiró de él aprovechando su mutismo. La felicidad era tan notoria en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que el Capitán se empapo de ella mientras salía aun de la sorpresa.  
Recorrió el camino selvático hacia la orilla y ambos se detuvieron en el momento en que el barco apareció por completo frente a sus ojos. Era al menos el doble de grande que su nave destruida y llevaba la bandera de Inglaterra flameante en el asta.

-¡¡Capitán!!- sus hombres bajaron de la nave directo en la orilla apenas le vieron. Algunos lloraban de felicidad tal como el castaño mientras otros le quitaban los harapos para dejar encima ropa limpia. Subió por la rampla luego de unos minutos intentando responder a todas las preguntas que le hacían.

 

No podía mentir. Estaba realmente feliz de verlos a todos vivos. Morita lo había besado efusivamente, colocándole una manta sobre los hombros. Jones palmeo su hombro y comenzó a gritarles algo a los otros hombres, los que estaban demasiados borrachos de felicidad. El barco se había acercado lo suficiente a la orilla por lo que tendrían que mover algo más que las velas para salir de allí.

 

-¿No viste pasar más barcos que el nuestro?

 

-No. Son los primeros. –James siguió guiándolo por la cubierta, dejando que cada hombre de la tripulación tocara su hombro. Steve estaba seguro de que jamás los había visto más felices. Pero entonces el castaño le señalo una figura femenina cerca de la proa y lo empujo con el hombro para que él terminara por acercarse a ella. 

La castaña sonrió como todos y se acercó hasta su cuerpo para fundirse en un abrazo.

 

-Peggy.

 

-Siempre supe que íbamos a encontrarte con vida- Sus brazos también le confortaron en seguida y Steve aspiro su aroma, aquel que le recordaba a su hogar. A tierra firme y segura. A tardes sentados frente a la chimenea.

 

-Lamento haberte asustado todo este tiempo.

 

-Lo único que le pedía a Dios era que me diera una última oportunidad de verte. Bucky apareció dos semanas luego de que tú partiste y un mes después llegó la noticia del Rebirth destruido sin tripulantes. -La voz de la mujer se quebró y Steve sintió un poco de lastima por todo el dolor que le había causado sin querer.

 

Sus hombres comenzaron a gritarse entre ellos el resto de las tareas de zarpe y Bucky le dio otro abrazo fuerte, conteniéndolos a ambos, antes de mostrarle el mapa donde estaban. En apenas dos semanas volverían a estar en casa si el clima era favorable y el viento estaba a su favor.

Steve pudo visualizar su hogar, su chica y a toda la gente que lo amaba nuevamente. Incluso la nueva nave que pondrían a su disposición estaría aún mejor equipada que el Rebirth le había dicho James al subir. Steve tendría que mentir si decía que aquello no sonaba bien, si dijera que no era lo que había querido toda su vida. Pero entonces unos ojos castaños que se volvían dorados a la luz del fuego fueron suficientes para que negara. El dueño de esos ojos que lo había salvado hace unos días atrás y que llenaba su corazón de una forma que nadie nunca había podido no estaba dentro de esos planes y él ya no era nada sin Tony.

 

Dobló el mapa en dos y se lo entrego nuevamente a Bucky.

 

-Lo siento... Sé que me han buscado todo este tiempo y que he lastimado su corazón con mi desaparición. Puede incluso que pienses que estoy loco pero no puedo irme.

 

Bucky enarco una ceja antes de acercarse un poco más a él. Porque tenía que haber entendido mal.

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Hay alguien en la isla que espera por mí- Tomó un profundo suspiro y se volteó a ver a Peggy- Lo siento. Pero no puedo abandonarlo ahora.

 

-¿¡De que estás hablando!? ¡No había nadie más en la isla!- James lo tomo de las solapas de la camisa nueva pero Steve siguió enfrentándolo con seguridad. Había tomado una decisión frente al mismo Rey del Mar. Lamentablemente por mucho que quisiera a James y a Peggy tenía prioridades y le había dado su palabra a Namor que sus intenciones con el tritón iban en serio, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

 

-Está ahí Bucky. Me está esperando y si no vuelvo con él va a morir.

 

-Steve… ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Estás loco? ¡Sé que ha sido mucho tiempo solo pero todo tiene un límite! –El castaño lo obligó a avanzar con él y Steve no lo culpaba por parecer asustado. Peggy rehuyó su mirada pero no parecía compartir la angustia de su amigo. A Steve le pareció que lucía resignada.

 

-Dime por favor que es una locura temporal. No voy dejarte aquí.

Steve no le respondió y mantuvo el pesado ambiente por unos segundos hasta que se soltó de su agarre. Se volteó hacia Peggy y caminó hasta ella para volver a abrazarla. Le partía el alma ver su rostro desperanzado pero no podía quedarse.

 

-Yo también quería verte una última vez Peggy. Perdóname por no poder cumplir mis promesas.

 

-Siempre supe que estabas demasiado enamorado del mar… -Incluso su voz parecía tener ese tinte resignado. Aun así la fuerza de sus ojos y la determinación en ellos no desaparecían. Steve le mantuvo la mirada esperando que terminara de hablar-Tú podrías haber regresado con nosotros de haberlo querido ¿Verdad? Podrías haber llegado a casa hace tiempo, antes de que nosotros saliéramos a buscarte.

 

Steve bajo la mirada, asintiendo. Si no se había ido era por Tony. Porque lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a toda una colonia de Tritones y Sirenas por él. Al mundo entero si era necesario. Pero no había cabida para su castaño en Tierra, como no había cabida para él en el mar.

La abrazó con fuerza una última vez antes de separársele.

 

-Steve- James tenía que detenerlo. No esperaba encontrar un Steve Rogers dispuesto a quedarse solo en ese lugar.

 

-Cuida de Peggy y no vuelvan jamás a la isla.

 

-¿Quieres al menos pensar en la estupidez que estás haciendo?- Preguntó con los puños apretados, reteniéndolo del brazo.

 

-No, si lo pienso un poco más solo llegare con más facilidad a esta decisión

 

-¡Steve!

 

Ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo otra vez. Puso ambos pies sobre la borda y a unos 800 metros de la isla se lanzó al mar para volver con su Tritón.

 

Hizo oídos sordos a los gritos de James y los tripulantes del Rebirth II que no entendían nada.  
Nadó lo más rápido que sus piernas y manos le permitieron, seguro de que si Tony veía las señales encendidas pensaría que quería alejarse de su lado.

 

El mar en relativa calma le permitió llegar pronto hasta la orilla y cuando estuvo de pie sobre la arena húmeda se permitió volver a mirar el barco que había ido por él. Sabía que si levantaba sus brazos, que si les daba cualquier señal por mínima que fuera de querer volver, Bucky que seguramente le observaba con el catalejo daría media vuelta para ir a buscarlo. Pero Steve volvió a girar sobre sí mismo para perderse nuevamente en la selva.

 

En cuanto llegó al campamento lo primero que hizo fue apagar las señales para luego deshacerse de ellas, echándolas por tierra. Luego bajó hacia el campamento y quitó toda la miel que había recolectado para Tony, seguro de que en cuanto el castaño apareciera calmaría su corazón que hace un rato había comenzado a golpetear su pecho como loco.

Pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

 

Steve dejo de lado su trabajo con la miel y gruñó para sus adentros. El barco no se había movido como si esperara que el cambiara de opinión.

¿Era tan difícil de comprender?

De acuerdo. Entendía el temor de James pero se conocían de pequeños y ambos sabían cuando hablaban de corazón y no necesitaba que se quedaran allí esperando que él se olvidara de una decisión que había ya tomado hace un tiempo.

Dejo de mirar la embarcación para volver a su lugar a un lado del río cuando se levantó preocupado otra vez.

 

¿Y si Tony había visto el barco?

 

¿Y si a pesar de volver prácticamente en seguida Tony había temido que él se fuera y por eso no había regresado?

 

-No… Eso no puede ser- Intentó tranquilizarse, colocándose de pie para caminar por la orilla del lago. Tony tenía que volver pronto al refugio que juntos habían construido porque confiaría en él. Intentó pensar ello por unas horas hasta que la espera comenzó a volverse cada vez más extensa.  
Cuando el calor del sol comenzó a abandonar la isla Steve estaba completamente desesperado y había dejado la cascada para acercarse a la orilla y comenzar a gritar el nombre de Tony. 

La embarcación había encendido las antorchas y parecía un punto brillante en el mar carmesí pero Steve no le dio más de una mirada. Lejos de la vista de James o algunos de sus marineros el rubio entró al mar sin dejar de llamar al tritón, saliendo a la superficie el tiempo suficiente para juntar oxígeno antes de volver a entrar. La corriente comenzaba a dificultarle su búsqueda y cuando las olas comenzaron a romper con mayor violencia, Steve salió nuevamente del mar, llegando con algo de dificultad a la orilla.

Ya entrada la noche había regresado al campamento completamente frustrado y mojado y se había dejado caer contra las rocas donde dormía abrazado a Tony maldiciendo mientras intentaba pensar en donde podía haberse refugiado el tritón.

 

¿Era por el barco? ¿Era por él? ¿Alguien lo había encontrado?

 

Fueron los peores cinco días de su vida. Aún peores que los que había vivido aparentemente solo allí.  
Una tarde, luego de buscar nuevamente a Tony esta vez por el lado contrario a su campamento, escuchó otra bala desde el barco. Steve se acercó a la orilla solo para asegurarse de que el Rebirth volvía a tomar rumbo a casa y que los tripulantes se habían rendido al fin con él.

Dos días permaneció allí, alimentándose nuevamente de cocos sin querer perder la esperanza de que Tony iba a volver de un momento a otro. Sólo la brisa cálida le abrigo ambas noches mientras sus pensamientos se perdían nuevamente en el castaño.

 

No fue sino hasta que volvía esa tarde al campamento que una figura que conocía demasiado bien logró detener su corazón.

-¡Tony!- El tritón levantó la cabeza del agua sin entender porque Steve estaba allí si hace dos días que el barco se había ido. Retrocedió en el agua y estuvo a punto de sumergirse nuevamente cuando Steve mucho más rápido atrapó su brazo, entrando al agua con el- ¿Dónde estuviste estos días? ¿¡Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti!?

El tritón se soltó de su agarre, manoteando molesto, su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro. Levantó el rostro y frunció las cejas, negándose a que lo tocara de nuevo.

 

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con ella?

 

-¿Con quién?

 

-¡Con esa mujer a la que abrazabas!- Gritó conteniéndose a duras penas. Los hombros le temblaban y Steve se dio cuenta de que parecía mucho más delgado que de costumbre pese a que solo habían pasado unos días desde que Tony había desaparecido de la isla.

 

-Porque dije que iba a quedarme contigo. Ya no quiero volver con ellos Tony, mi lugar está aquí. 

 

-Pero tú-

 

-No fui yo quien encendió las señales. Y puede que al principio subiera por voluntad propia al barco y que abrazara a Peggy pero solo me despedía de ella. Prometí volver al que era mi hogar y ahora sé que eso está aquí contigo.

Pero los tritones eran celosos y posesivos, Steve lo sabía. Podía ver cómo Tony a pesar de creerle seguía mostrándose reacio a acercarse más, herido seguramente por lo que había pensado todo ese tiempo separados.

 

-Estos días sin ti he pensado que me volvería loco- Admitió- No   
quiero volver a separarme de ti.

 

Tony lo miro una vez mordiéndose los labios, indeciso. Su instinto le decía que Steve no estaba mintiéndole pero había le había dolido demasiado verlo sobre la cubierta de ese barco.

 

-Tony…

 

-Aun puedes irte con ellos. No van a la velocidad que deberían- Siseo y entonces Steve comprendió algo.

 

-Los seguiste. Por eso no estabas aquí. –Las mejillas sonrojándose le dieron la respuesta al rubio mucho antes de lo que Tony hubiese querido.  
Sonriendo y exponiéndose a que el tritón lo golpeara nuevamente Steve extendió sus brazos y lo atrajo contra su pecho. Un sentimiento de paz invadió el cuerpo del rubio al sentir el corazón de Tony latir rápidamente junto al suyo mientras flotaban relajadamente sobre el agua

 

-No voy a irme nunca más Tony. Lo juro

 

Tony reprimió las lágrimas de felicidad, negándose a que lo viera así. Los días se habían tornado demasiado difíciles y tristes desde que lo había visto en el barco con ella, imaginándose que volverían juntos y que él tendría que esperar que la tristeza lo convirtiera en espuma de mar junto con el pequeño tritón que nacería de él.   
Fue ese pensamiento el que lo alejo un poco de su cuerpo.

 

-Hay una cosa que tienes que saber

 

-Tony ahora no, déjame disfrutar de tenerte de nuevo aquí- Ordenó abrazándolo y acariciando su espalda.

 

El castaño se encogió de hombros, dejándose atraer de nuevo.

Con los pocos rayos del sol la isla comenzaba a tomar un matiz rosa y él se vio nuevamente pasando sus dedos por el cabello rubio mientras el agua los movía suavemente. La cascada a su espalda comenzó a adormecerlo hasta que sintió los labios rubios de Steve en su hombro

 

-La colonia va a venir pronto por mi.

 

-Te llevaré al centro de la isla o a un lugar más grande Tony. No va a sucederte nada.

 

-¿Nos llevarás?

 

-Te llevare- Respondió seguro. Tony sonrió alejándose un poco.

 

-Nos llevarás.

 

-Te...- Steve se detuvo a mirarlo. Tony llevo la mano del rubio hasta su vientre y sus ojos castaños se fijaron inmediatamente en la reacción del rubio. No iba a sentir nada aún pero esa era su forma de decirle que serían padres.

 

Tony no esperaba nada en realidad. Quizás algo de silencio o que necesitará unos minutos para asimilarlo, que exigiera algún tipo de explicación... Nada que ver con el beso que Steve le robó ni con el abrazo aún más apretado ni en como tomó su cintura y lo elevó un poco sobre el agua. Tony era fuerte pero Steve no se quedaba atrás.

 

-No van a parar hasta encontrarnos- Advirtió pero a Steve no parecía importarle nada. Tony se vio contagiado por su sonrisa y se echó a reír cuando lo sacó del agua sin problemas.

 

-¡Steve!

 

-Vamos a subir hasta donde el río comienza, más alto incluso si es necesario pero nadie va a tocarlos nunca.

 

-Eso es muy difícil de cumplir, lo sabes.

 

-Quizás. Pero estamos juntos en esto- Tony se acomodó sobre su hombro y envolvió su cola en torno a la cintura, asintiendo. 

 

-Juntos –Repitió para poder terminar de creérselo. Años después se daría cuenta de que esa palabra tomaría mucha más fuerza y que en los ojos de Steve no vería nunca el anhelo de volver con los humanos pese a las dificultades. De que las sonrisas del Capitán estaban ahora solo reservadas para él y el niño híbrido que caminaba de la mano de su padre por la selva o que jugaba con él en el fondo de río.

Tony tomaría la mano de Steve cada noche antes de dormir y despertaría junto a él cada mañana por muchos años más hasta que sus ojos un día simplemente no se volvieron a abrir.

 

****

 

Las olas rompían suavemente contra la orilla de la isla y el sol calentaba suavemente la piel morena del cuerpo casi adolescente. Sus manos terminaban de apilar la arena hasta que una caracola se clavó sobre el montículo, dando por terminada su tarea. A su lado otra tumba con algo más de tiempo reposaba de la misma forma.

El medio tritón que ya había llorado lo suficiente cuando Tony se convirtió en espuma de mar no se sobresaltó cuando una sombra tras su cuerpo cubrió parcialmente las tumbas. Ya había oído de ese hombre gracias a su “mamá”

 

-Eres el único ahora. 

 

-Eso parece.

 

-Tienes la posibilidad de vivir como quieras. Sino le cuentas a los humanos sobre tu procedencia podrás vivir como ellos.

 

-Ellos prometieron que nos encontraríamos de nuevo – El híbrido se volteo a ver a Namor y supo que Tony ya tenía que haberle dicho eso porque hizo un mohín de disgusto.

 

-Siempre prometiendo cosas que no están en sus manos.

 

-Ellos van a volver-Dijo con convicción, volteándose a ver nuevamente ambas tumbas. Una que habían hecho con Tony cuando Steve ya había cumplido demasiados años para un humano, otra simbólica ya que el cuerpo de los tritones se disolvía en el océano.

Namor que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a tanto sentimentalismo decidió que por una vez podía ayudar sin que Tony lo supiera.

 

-Si lográs vivir por tu cuenta te ayudare a verlos de nuevo. Al menos a uno de ellos. No nos hará el favor de desaparecer de nuestras vidas para siempre y volverá, para mi desgracia.

Peter sonrió

 

-Él dijo que la colonia nunca había conseguido llegar a nosotros porque alguien había tomado la isla bajo su protección- El moreno se detuvo, sonriendo tensamente. Eso no se lo esperaba

 

-Quizás esa persona quería que la Colonia viviera un tiempo más. Sino mataban al humano o al tritón que los había llevado a la desgracia vivirían hasta que ellos murieran.

 

-No… Él sabía que estabas cuidándonos –Namor se volteo a mirarlo antes de que el agua llegara hasta su cintura y soltó un resoplido antes de volver a mirar el mar. Había sido descubierto nuevamente.

 

-Es mejor que entres ahora al agua si quieres volver a verlos- El tritón asintió rápidamente antes de seguir al Rey del mar. Y no fue sino hasta muchos años más tarde, cuando él ya había vivido al menos dos siglos, que una mañana se encontró con una versión aun pequeña e inocente de Tony volviendo al mar, el que por culpa de una corriente casi termina ahogándose de no ser porque él le ayudo a volver a la superficie.

 

Esta vez su papá era un humano que ya no tendría que cargar con la maldición de toda una raza y encontraría a su padre otra vez. Y si las cosas salían aún mejor, si el destino estaba de su parte, él también podría regresar con ellos.

 

Y esta vez si estarían juntos para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Se termino!!
> 
> Ya nos quedan solos unos capis más de este fic y llegaremos al final... Adito que con algo de pena.
> 
> En fin... ¿Vieron el trailer? ¿Hay alquien que no lo mirara ya? ¡FUE HERMOSO! No puedo creer que tengamos que esperar tanto para verlo... Y Steve con barba! ¡Loki! aghh, los amo.


	18. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me han dado unos dibujos maravillosos de este fic. Se que hay una forma de subirlos como caps, asi que apenas descubra como, los dejare por aqui C:   
> Por mientras no sé si el link sirva de mucho pero lo intentare de todas formas.
> 
> https://ibb.co/fKWVmv
> 
> https://ibb.co/mQNQKF

Su espalda se arqueo en el mismo momento en que Thor entró tan profundamente en él que estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Tiró de su cabello y le obligó a besarlo, imponiéndose sobre el ritmo de sus embestidas y negándose a hacer lo que el Dios del trueno deseara. Thor quería recostarle sobre la cama pero se negó y mantuvo la misma posición, empujándole con fuerza para que fuera la espalda del rubio la que se quedara sobre el colchón. Sonrió insolente ante la sonrisa complacida del Asgardiano y se inclinó para morderle y besarlo de nuevo hasta que sus cuerpos alcanzaron nuevamente el climax por tercera vez esa noche.

 

-Tu mente ha sido tan ruidosa que apenas si me he podido concentrar- Susurró Thor quitándole el cabello de la frete. Loki bufó sentándose nuevamente sobre él, alejando su mano pero sin negar que ha tenido la mente ocupada.

 

-Al menos he tenido la mente llena de cosas, cabeza hueca.

 

-Sí, también otras partes de tu cuerpo- Thor era tan vulgar cuando se lo proponía que Loki no dudó en hacer un movimiento agresivo, apresándole dentro de su cuerpo. Thor emitió un quejido y Loki se lamió los labios, complacido.

 

-Intenta no decir cosas desagradables cuando eso aun este en mi poder-Siseo levantándose para liberarlo al fin, usando el movimiento de sus manos para limpiar el desastre que ambos habían hecho. Se dejó atraer de todas formas porque Thor no lo dejaba huir de su lado inmediatamente luego de tener sexo ni siquiera cuando eran unos adolescentes, ni siquiera cuando herían sus corazones.

 

-Confío en ti- Loki clavó sus ojos en los confiados de Thor, sonriendo cansadamente antes de asentir y besarlo. Era bueno saberlo pensó quitándose el brazo derecho del rubio de encima de su cuerpo cuando se alejo de un Dios del trueno completamente dormido.

 

Era realmente una lástima tener que volver a lastimarlo pero no tenía otra opción.

 

Cubrió su cuerpo con las ropas oscuras y verdes y tomó la gema que por derecho le pertenecía para salir del cuarto sigilosamente, poniendo algunos metros de distancia entre él y Thor. Las manos le temblaban ante la posibilidad de equivocarse, de que todo lo que había planeado por meses hasta ese momento se estropeara pero se recordó quien era, el Dios de las mentiras, el mismo que había vuelto de la mismísima muerte y no podía dar un paso en falso ahora.

 

Sonrió cuando llego al salón donde todos los héroes de pacotilla se reunían y la sombra de Strange se dejaba ver. Estaba claro que al menos de entre todos ellos algo de valor habían encontrado. Loki respetaba al Hechicero Supremo pero no era rival para él por muy bien que manejara aquella gema del tiempo. Si le impedía marchar iba a tener que enfrentarlo.

 

-¿Te vas para ayudar a Thanos?

 

-No tengo en realidad porque responder ¿Verdad?-Preguntó inclinándose levemente pareciendo todo lo confiado que se podía en un momento como ese

 

-Me he dado cuenta de que no seremos capaces de retenerte. Te hemos estado vigilando cada noche desde que llegaste.

 

-Podrían intentarlo si estuviera aquí- Loki soltó una carcajada sin alejarse cuando las manos del Hechicero pasaron a través de su pecho.

 

-Una ilusión. Ahora comprendo porque nunca terminaron de confiar en ti

 

-A veces logran que me sienta como en casa- Se burló antes de guardarse la gema en el bolsillo. Strange iba a comentar algo más pero Loki ya estaba desapareciendo antes de poder recitar algún conjuro. Ni siquiera había logrado atraparlo en la dimensión vacía… Y ahora además de Thanos tenían otro problema. Un traidor dentro de sus filas.

 

-Jarvis avísale a Carol

 

**

 

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando por Steve? No podían ser más de seis horas pero para Tony se sentían como días enteros. Sabía que se había equivocado antes, que no haberle dicho la verdad apenas la supo fue uno de sus errores principales… Pero tampoco podía dejar que se diera cuenta de todo él solo. Y tampoco se arrepentía de haberle pedido a Quill que lo buscara, sería aún más hipócrita de su parte

 

Tony se dejó caer en la cama de la enorme habitación que tenía su Yate y espero que Steve decidiera volver con él pronto. Porque aunque no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que prefiriera el mar abierto que volver a la mansión con él.

 

Se sentó sobre la cama y echo una mirada hacia afuera encontrándose con nada más que oscuridad. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar de todas formas? Seguía engañándose con que allí dentro el mar no iba a tragárselo pero estaba siendo bastante difícil sin Steve a la vista. Jamás había Sido un hombre que se caracterizará por su paciencia.

 

El sonido de su móvil fue el que le hizo dejar sus pensamientos de lado por un momento y sin dejar su cómoda posición, simplemente contestó. Natasha y Carol eran las únicas que podían estar realizando la llamada después de todo.

 

-Aquí Stark-

 

-Tony, tenemos una pequeña emergencia pero no es necesario que vengas… Solo queremos mantenerte al tanto de lo que sucede.

 

-Nat, pareces realmente asustada y no se si eso me hace sentir más asustado a mi.

 

La peliroja mantuvo el silencio unos segundos antes de hablar por fin.

 

-Loki se fue-

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Thor no ha querido decirnos nada pero no está ni Loki ni la gema. Lo más seguro es que ha ido a reunirse con Thanos para entregársela.

 

Mierda. Eso si era grave. Tony tenía que volver a la mansión para al menos asegurarse de que el resto de las cosas seguía en orden. La propia gema que el tenía estaba bien escondida y Jarvis tampoco le había avisado de que algo fuera mal con ella. Pero Loki podía haber tenido acceso a cualquier otra cosa.. ¡Sus mismo planes!

 

-¿Estas con Steve?

 

-Sí

 

-Lamento interrumpirlos. Por unos momento incluso he pensado en no hacerte esta llamada pero esto de vida o muerte

 

-¿Dices que no me quieres allí pero te mueres por pedírmelo verdad?

 

-Ah, ni siquiera sé porque me he molestado en ser yo quien te llamara- Nat hizo una pausa mas antes de agregar- Gracias por lo del brazo por cierto.

 

-Que-

 

-Te esperamos aquí- Y cortó dejándole sabiamente con la palabra en la boca. Ambos sabían a que brazo se refería la rusa.

 

Con el tiempo ahora en contra volvió a asomarse fuera de la habitación afirmándose de las paredes cuando un movimiento brusco meneo la embarcación. Sonidos mojados de pisadas se escucharon hacia su posición y Steve con el cabello cayendo sobre su frente se presentó ante él nuevamente desnudo.

La mirada casi le hace retroceder un paso, recordándose que por el momento debían dejar de lado sus peleas. La tierra y la Galaxia por completo estaban en peligro.

 

-Vamos a casa y hablemos allí. ¿De acuerdo? Hay una situación grave con Loki y Thanos ahora mismo- Un asentimiento corto y frío fue toda su respuesta pero no presiono por más, no era el momento.

 

Encendió los motores y guió el yate a puerto mientras Steve se movía por la habitación colocándose la ropa. Sin mirarlo ambos entraron en el automóvil y el camino que antes estuvo lleno de luces y comentarios de parte de ambos ahora se sumergió de lleno en la tensión.

 

Jarvis les esperaba en la puerta pero sabiamente dijo que no anunciaría su llegada a un hasta que él le avisara. Para ser las cinco de la mañana su fiel mayordomo se librara solo en esta ocasión de desvelarse.

 

Por los pasillos directos al acuario Tony comenzó a sentirse asfixiado. Necesitaban hablar de lo que había sucedido y ese era el momento.

 

-¿Vas a hablarme o estoy castigado hasta nuevo aviso?-Preguntó cuándo ambos entraron al acuario. Steve seguía tenso y él no se sentía mucho mejor tampoco, vamos, que el enojo de un tipo como el rubio era bastante fácil de percibir y seguramente no se debía solo a que fuera un tritón. Tony quería volver a sentirse seguro en esa relación y Steve solo estaba alejándolo hacia el otro lado.

 

-¿Hasta cuando pensabas mantenerme en este lugar?-Preguntó finalmente decidiéndose a que tenía que tener de una vez por todas las respuestas aunque pudieran doler.

 

-¿En el acuario?

 

-Si yo no hubiese sido mitad Tritón, si no hubiese podido entender tu lenguaje. ¿Hasta cuándo hubiese permanecido aquí?

 

Tony entendió rápidamente a donde iba esa pregunta y se había prometido no mentir más.

 

-Para siempre. Como podría-

 

-Como una mascota. ¿Eso es lo que represento para ti?

 

-¿Que? ¡Por supuesto que no!

 

-Míralo Tony. ¡Mira este lugar y luego dime que esa no era tu intención desde un principio! Me mentiste y aun peor que eso, me trajiste a ti, comprando prácticamente mi libertad porque solo era tu deseo tener una sirena.

 

-Steve.. Puede que en un principio las cosas pasaran así. Es cierto que le pague a Quill como yo mismo termine confesándote pero porque no quiero tener más secretos contigo… No espere tener este tipo de sentimientos por ti.. ¿Qué digo? No pensé tener ningún tipo de sentimiento. Las cosas se dieron…

 

-¡Pase toda una vida engañado y cuando pienso que al fin he encontrado a la persona por la que mi vida cambiaría-

 

-¡Eso no tiene porque cambiar!

 

-¿Quieres que sigamos como si nada?

 

-No, tampoco quiero eso. Entiendo que te lastime Steve… si pudiera retroceder el tiempo créeme que lo haría… De haber sabido todo lo que ocurriría yo mismo hubiese ido a buscarte.

 

Steve se sintió conmovido por unos segundos, necesitando creer las palabras de Tony. Estaba herido sabiéndose el único de su especie nuevamente cuando todas esas semanas aun tenía la esperanza de encontrar más como él y luego aun peor, como algún tipo de mercancía que había traficado por mero capricho, un animal que de no haber tenido piernas se hubiese quedado para siempre en ese acuario. De pronto volvió a sentirse claustrofóbico mirando el agua sin movimiento y la rabia que se había apaciguado en gran medida debido al amor que sentía por Tony volvió a encenderse.

 

-Pero no es lo que hiciste. Pensaste que solo tenías que traer a esta criatura de otro planeta sin detenerte a pensar en que es lo que iba a sentir solo.

 

-Estabas solo en tu planeta

 

-¡Pero no engañado!- Gritó sin poder contenerse -¡ Y tú no sabías bajo que circunstancias estaba viviendo así que no te escudes en eso para intentar hacerme cambiar de parecer

 

-¡Bien, pues entonces piensa lo que quieras!-Gritó perdiendo la paciencia. Intentaba hacer las cosas bien una vez en su vida y todo terminaba para peor.

 

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer!

 

-Bien, porque a mi no me importa lo que hagas. Estoy prácticamente suplicando perdón y estas siendo totalmente cerrado al tema.

 

-¡Lastimaste mis sentimientos Tony! ¿Tienes algo de eso?

 

-Por supuesto. ¿Crees que soy un bastardo sin corazón?

 

-¡Comienzo a pensarlo!

 

-¡Bien! Ahora eres como el humano promedio que odia a Tony Stark. Aléjate de mí antes de que te lastime mas

 

\- Eso es lo que hare Tony. Para que te enteres quiero volver a mi hogar

 

-¿Qué?- Tony se detuvo de inmediato y obligo al rubio a que lo mirara. -¿Tanto me odias Steve? –Preguntó reduciendo el espacio que ambos habían tomado gritándose.

 

-¿Odiarte?¿ No te dije que eras lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida?- Preguntó en voz baja admitiendo de nuevo que Tony se acercara a el y apoyara su cabeza contra su barbilla mientras guiaba la mano derecha del genio hasta su corazón- Pero me duele aquí Tony y eso no va a sanar con un lo siento de tu parte.

 

-Steve…

 

-Quiero estar solo.

 

-Supongo que luego de todo lo que me gritaste yo… ¿Tengo que dejarte hacerlo verdad? Al menos no duermas aquí, ocupa mi habitación si es necesario.

 

El tritón miro el acuario con el entrecejo fruncido. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados en ese momento con aquel lugar al que había llamado nuevo hogar junto a Tony.

 

-El jacuzzi –Accedió el rubio

 

-El jacuzzi- Repitió alzándose para besarlo cuando Steve se negó. Tony obstinadamente tomo su cabeza y besó su frente- Lo siento Steve. Tómate el tiempo que necesites pero porfavor no me dejes solo aquí.

  
  
***  
  
  
En el salón todo era gritos y caos. Stephen terminaba de explicarle a Carol y Clint lo que había sucedido mientras Wanda y Gamora hablaban en voz baja… O lo intentaban. Rocket y Groot hacían el ruido suficiente como para que todos allí se comunicaran a gritos.

 

-¡Tony!- Carol se acercó lo suficientemente preocupada. Era obvio que no se esperaba lo de Loki –Dime que tu gema está a salvo.

 

-Pase por ella antes y todo está en orden- La tranquilizo buscando entre James Barnes y Drax a Thor. Estaba sentado en una esquina con el entrecejo fruncido como si meditara y estuviera molesto al mismo tiempo. Tony se acercó al Dios luego de que la rubia le hiciera una seña para hablara a él.

 

-¿Cómo va todo Thor?- Preguntó sentándose a su lado, uniendo sus dos manos porque en realidad no sabia que hacer con ellas. El Dios del trueno lo miro de reojo antes de responder.

 

-Confío en Loki a pesar de que todos ustedes estén señalándolo como un traidor.

 

-Bueno es difícil no hacerlo cuando se negó a responder que haría ahora. Enterarnos de que solo era una copia suya viviendo con nosotros tampoco nos puede dejar muy tranquilos y no te olvides de la gema.

 

-Yo se las cosas que ha hecho Loki y en el pasado nunca confié en el y lo señale como todos en casa. Esta vez no será como todas aquellas ocasiones Tony.

 

-De acuerdo, se que hay un tema de fondo entre ustedes y en el que no quiero meterme ahora pero lo que todos aquí quieren saber y nadie se atreve a preguntar es que haras tú si en un hipotético caso Loki toma un bando diferente al nuestro. Eh, eh, sin ponerse violento- Ordenó ante las obvias intenciones de Odinson de enfadarse- No lo estoy culpando precisamente ahora… Pero Carol y Stephen necesitan saber tu respuesta.

 

-No va a suceder

 

-Thor.

 

-Pero de pasar él sabe que no estaré del lado del lado de un titan loco. Midgard ha estado siempre bajo mi protección.

 

-Bien, eso es lo que ellos necesitaban saber.

 

-Yo propongo que nos vayamos ahora mismo-Rocket se subió sobre la mesa con una de sus armas en la mano, dispuesto a hacerse escuchar cuando lanzó un par de disparos al aire. Pareció surtir efecto porque todos se mantuvieron en silencio- Ese era el plan hace unas horas y seguimos estancados aquí y estoy comenzando a impacientarme.

  
  
-Estuve pensando en que nosotros aún podemos hacer algo más- Strange tomó la palabra ahora logrando una mueca molesta del mapache- Hemos decidido que la batalla sea aquí, esperando a Thanos y en gran medida puedo ayudar a mudarlo a otra dimensión. Pero las gemas son peligrosas y nadie nos asegura no pueda escapar de ellas. Si el plan A no funciona no tenemos un B.

 

-De hecho él no necesita nada de lo que tu ocupas Dr. Su poder no conocerá limites si logra quedarse con dos o mas gemas- Admitió Gamora.

 

-Precisamente por eso propongo que llevemos esta batalla a otro planeta. Uno deshabitado al menos. Ganemos tiempo y conozcamos sus debilidades.

 

Peter, Visión y Natasha eran los últimos en unirse al grupo y tomaron asiento sin molestarse en pedir un recuento de la reunión. Estaba bastante claro que es lo que quería Strange.

 

-No son muchos los planetas que tenemos para elegir. Lo peor es que no están cercanos a la tierra, pero tampoco quiero que algo le suceda porque no fuimos lo suficientemente rapidos para adelantarnos a los planes de Thanos y definitivamente aquí sentados no ganaremos nada- Quill se inclino sobre la mesa y tomó a Groot para acomodarlo en su hombro- Saldremos ahora mismo, buscaremos un planeta en condiciones y-

 

-¡Y nos tomara días o semanas encontrar uno en condiciones, si tuviera uno de esos brazos...!-Se quejo Rocket bajándose de la mesa, acercándose peligrosamente al soldado del invierno. Gamora y Natasha enarcaron una ceja al mismo tiempo y Rocket cambio su camino para acercarse a Drax.

 

-Yo soy Groot!

 

-Yo conozco uno- Tony y el resto del grupo se voltearon hacia la puerta. Sabia quien era y se levantó aunque no fuese necesario. Steve se acercó a él y como era costumbre cuando Quill andaba cerca, lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo. El gesto podría haber tensado más las cosas pero Stark podía jurar que incluso escuchó un silbido por allí. No entendía de donde nacía tanta posesividad pero no se iba a quejar ahora de que lo tocara. No señor. Y si Steve andaba solo en pantalones, húmedo y sin camiseta muchísimo menos- Mi planeta no está lo suficientemente lejos ¿Verdad?

 

-Supongo que no- Quill entendía el punto por supuesto y lo cierto es que tendrían que hacer algunos saltos pero nada fuera de su alcance- Pero no se si sea el mas conveniente.

 

-¿Qué podemos perder?- Preguntó Strange levantándose también- Sino tiene las condiciones las haremos antes de que Thanos se acerque a la Tierra y lo guiaremos allí. Es un plan de emergencia y es el mejor que tenemos.

 

-Tú no tienes porque ir- Murmuró en voz algo mas baja Tony, agradeciendo que Rocket volviera a perder un poco la calma. Steve seguía mirando con rencor a Peter y Tony tuvo que arrastrarle hasta el lugar donde Thor se había quedado antes.

 

-Es mi planeta.

 

-Steve.

 

-¿Me vas a quitar esto también?- Ese había sido un golpe bajo y perfectamente efectivo. Tony gruñó por lo bajo.

 

-Te vas para poner distancia. Eso es lo que me dijiste en el acuario.

 

-Eso pensaba hacer. Ahora ustedes necesitan encontrar un lugar mejor que este planeta.

 

Tenía razón de todas formas pero se sentía incorrecto. No quería dejarle a ir con los guardianes.

 

-No te pelees con Quill.

 

-No voy a pelearme con nadie- No podía creerle si no dejaba de mirarlo de esa forma. Aunque entendía que si él se había salvado del enojo del tritón era solo por su relación. Steve podría haberlo matado y a Quill nada estaba protegiéndolo de eso.

 

-¿Entonces estamos bien?- Se atrevió a preguntar. Maldito tritón por hacerle sentir inseguro y necesitado de su cariño.

 

-No.

 

-¿No?

 

Steve pareció pensar mejor su respuesta.

 

-Cuando vuelva… Podríamos hablarlo.

 

-¿Entonces esto solo era una demostración? Porque sigues atrayéndome a ti y no negare que me gusta mucho que vayas sin camisa- Los ojos azueles dejaron a Star-Lord para fijarse molestos en él.

 

-¿No puedes tomar nada en serio?

 

-No fui yo quien entró en una sala llena de gente para marcar a otra persona como su propiedad.

 

-Estoy recordándoselo.

 

-No necesitan eso. Todos lo saben ya- Steve asintió y soltó un poco el agarre, dejándole espacio. Tony le hubiese obligado a besarlo pero Carol volvía a poner orden entre ellos.

 

-Salgan ahora mismo. Tony, necesitamos refuerzos.

 

-Llamare a Rhodey.

 

-Y al trepamuros.

 

-Es solo un niño- No quería meterlo en algo como esto pero… Ciertamente perder a Loki era una baja importante. Terminó por asentir- Le tenía una mejora a su traje de todas formas. Hablare con ambos.

 

-Y nosotros nos vamos- Les recordó Quill.

 

-¡Sí maldita sea!- Rocket, evidentemente era el más contento de todos

 

  
****

 

En el jardín de la mansión los guardianes terminaban de hacer los últimos arreglos de su nave y desde la puerta trasera de la mansión podían ver como cada uno tomaba su lugar.

Natasha parecía estar haciendo de apoyo moral y amiga silenciosa tomando en cuenta que no preguntó porque la despedida con Steve fue tan fría. El rubio apenas le besó la mejilla antes de subir a la nave caminando y sin cruzar palabras con Peter.

 

-Va a estar aquí en poco tiempo, pareciendo el cachorrito perdido de siempre.

 

-Lo sé. Quería un tiempo solo y supongo que esto le ha venido como anillo al dedo- Tony vio elevarse la nave y levitar unos segundos volviendo a su lugar sobre tierra. Rocket estaba riéndose de algo y Peter parecía bastante molesto. La discusión fue cortada por Gamora interponiendose entre ellos- No pude negarme más tiempo de todas formas.

 

Natasha dejo una mano en su hombro.

 

-Su ofrecimiento de todas formas fue hecho con buena idea intención.

 

-Lo sé... Sonara algo cursi pero no me he sentido con nadie como con él. Es prácticamente como si hubiese estado destinado a conocerlo y casi jodí lo que teníamos.

 

-Tony Stark dándose por vencido?

 

El genio sonrió viendo cómo se elevaba la nave nuevamente. Esta vez parecía ir en serio.

 

-Aterrado en realidad- Se volteó hacia la mansión, encontrándose a Namor y a Stephen en la puerta. Ambos hombres serios y de brazos cruzados parecían analizar el despegue junto a ellos.

Natasha asintió volteandose una última vez a ver la nave cuando un gritó de terror escapó de su boca.

 

-¡Tony!

 

Fue el grito de su amiga y el rostro desencajado de Strange el que le hizo voltear nuevamente, buscando el peligro cerca de ellos. La peliroja señaló hacia el cielo y por segunda vez en su vida Tony sintió el miedo cerrándole la garganta.

La nave que había despegado sin problemas caía en picada, envuelta en llamas y sin trayectoria precisa, zigzagueando sin control. La velocidad era tan rápida que Tony no alcanzó a pedirle la armadura a Jarvis. Se estrelló cien metros mas lejos de donde había emprendido el vuelo con un ruido que terminó por descomponer el estomago de los presentes.

 

Y Tony solo podía pensar en un tripulante de la nave.  
  
  
-¡Steve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He cambiado todo lo que pensaba hacer con Tony y Steve, un final mas bien... tranquilo. Espero que esta nueva idea me de dos o tres caps más de los que tenia presupuestado.


	19. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelou, me he demorado la vida pero estoy VIVA. Y me duelen los brazos :D

  


-¿Tony?

  


El hombre levantó los ojos del piso cuando escuchó la voz de Natasha en su taller. Sus manos habían estado sosteniendo su cabeza por al menos media hora mientras su mente intentaba pensar en que debía hacer ahora y como podría ayudar a Steve.

El mismo Tritón que ahora permanecía frente a él dentro de una cápsula de solución salina, conectado a un respirador artificial mientras sus heridas y su cola lastimada intentaban a duras penas regenerarse.  


-¿Visión?-Preguntó levantándose para asegurarse que Steve seguía respirando. Sus signos vitales estaban dentro del rango normal para un humano pero habían comenzado a descender paulatinamente.

  


-Recuperándose. Peter y Gamora solo tienen contusiones menores, lo cual es un milagro tomando en cuenta la fuerza del impacto.... Tony - Natasha se

acercó a él para tomar sus manos. Estaba nerviosa y en sus ojos no parecía estar el mismo brillo decidido que caracterizaba su mirada. La guerra que libraron hace unas horas no solo se había llevado la sonrisa de Steve - Él estará bien pero debemos preocuparnos de Thanos.

  


_Thanos._

  


El titán no solo los había atacado sino que poseía dos gemas en su poder y no satisfecho con eso poseía un guantelete capaz de manejar ambas piedras.

Su sola presencia había logrado mantenerlos estáticos mientras la nave que había caído en picada se quemaba unos metros más allá. Los héroes faltantes dentro de la mansión pronto llegaron a la escena, sintiendo el miedo subir como una corriente fría por sus piernas.

  


-La Tierra... ¿Son ustedes quiénes recolectaron todas las gemas para mí?- Thanos había aparecido gracias a un portal muy similar al que utilizaba Strange en sus viajes interdimensionales, dándole la ventaja sobre ellos de aparecer en el lugar del universo que se le antojara. Pero a Tony no podía importarle menos lo que dijera el Titán. Demoró apenas unos segundos en llegar a la nave e internarse en ella sin importarle las llamas gracias a J.A.R.V.I.S quien lo cubrió con su armadura mientras corría hacia ella.

  


-¡Steve!- Unos golpes sobre el metal llamaron su atención y se movió ágilmente hacia la cabina, siguiendo el ruido por sobre las llamas. Tenía que haber sobrevivientes. Steve tenía que estar bien.

  


-Activando modo de enfriamiento señor.

  


-Gracias J.A.R.V.I.S Ahora indícame dónde están los guardianes y Steve.

  


\- A su derecha por este pasillo señor. Intente mantenerse lejos de las paredes o podrían caer sobre usted.- Tony asintió siguiendo el camino señalado por su Inteligencia Artificial. Apenas unos segundos después encontró el lugar que Jarvis le señalaba.

  
  
-Una puerta cerrada...

  


-Mis sensores indican signos vitales tras ella. Si la derriba encontrara a los tripulantes

  


Tony no tenía mucho tiempo para planear una estrategia. Levantó su brazo y disparó, desbloqueando la salida. La puerta, gracias al cielo, no ofreció mayor resistencia.

  


-¡Tony! – Apenas entró en la sala de control pudo ver a Peter sostener en sus brazos a Rocket y a Gamora, ambos conscientes. Tenían heridas de diversa gravedad pero se veían mucho mejor de lo que había esperado encontrar. Intentaban respirar con normalidad aunque el humo comenzaba a nublar rápidamente el camino –Tienes que ayudar al tritón, nosotros nos llevaremos a Drax- Continuo diciendo Peter, señalándole los últimos asientos de la cabina. La cabeza del rubio descansaba sobre su pecho claramente inconsciente y Tony deseó por muchos meses olvidarse de esa imagen.

  


-Steve...- Sin dudarlo tiró del metal que estorbaba su camino hacia los últimos puestos, logrando que la nave volviera a tambalearse por la fuerza con la que tiró el hierro caliente. Apenas logró ver por completo el cuerpo del rubio supo que las cosas estaban mucho más feas para él.  
  
-J.A.R.V.IS escanea sus signos vitales- Ordenó quitándole el cinturón de seguridad. Con agilidad y el máximo cuidado posible lo tomo en sus brazos, intentando no fijarse en sus piernas donde estaba demasiado seguro que habían huesos rotos. Por la cantidad de sangre no dudaba que de no recibir ayuda Steve moriría allí

  
-Signos vitales en descenso, Señor. Ritmo cardiaco de 40 latidos por minuto.

Una explosión lo tomó por sorpresa obligándolo por unos segundos a mantenerse quieto. Los guardianes lograron sacar a Drax quien se veía tan o más herido que el mismo Steve hasta que una vez estabilizados los estallidos, Tony también logró acomodar el cuerpo del rubio y cargarlo en brazos. La nave se apiado de su huida pues no volvió a presentar ningún estallido más hasta que dio el último paso fuera de ella. Aun así fuera de la mansión todo era caos.   
  
Strange estaba defendiendo la mansión junto a Wanda, ambos apuntando directamente a Thanos. Visión unos pasos más atrás estaba herido y Natasha se aseguraba de que la gema en su frente siguiera en su lugar.

Bucky, Carol y Namor se enfrentaban a un ejército de Chitauris y Thor movía su martillo, oscureciendo el lugar gracias al montón de nubes negras que se arremolinaban en el cielo.

  
Era el jodido infierno y Steve estaba muriéndose en sus brazos.  
  
  
-Tony- Natasha lo trajo al presente y él se alejó del vidrio. Viuda tenía razón por supuesto. Tenían que centrarse en la batalla que iban a librar y agradecer que nadie había muerto aun.  
  
  
-¿Y Loki?-   
  
La peliroja se encogió de hombros.  
  
Habían estado a punto de morir por cierto.   
Thanos era aterradoramente fuerte y manejaba las gemas mucho mejor de lo que ellos podrían hacerlo alguna vez. Los Chitauri los superaban en número y Tony no había sido capaz de entrar a la mansión y poner al tritón en resguardo intentando defender a sus compañeros y al rubio. Los extraterrestres habían bloqueado la entrada y estaban rodeándolos. Claramente sobrepasados Tony evitó que alguien tocara al Tritón. Incluso Jarvis, su mayordomo estaba allí, asegurándole que daría su vida si ere necesario para que nadie tocara al rubio.  
   
  
-¿¡Creen que con esto podrán detenernos!? ¡¡Era mi maldita nave!!- Rocket tomó el arma que Bucky le lanzó y comenzó a disparar justo en la cabeza de los Chitauri. Groot lanzó sus propias ramas y le ayudó a derribar unos cuantos mientras Peter defendía a Gamora en quienes al parecer lo extraterrestres tenían una extraña fijación. Quill terminó de dispararle al último  y se aseguró de verificar como se encontraba la chica.

Además de un golpe realmente feo en la frente se mantenía en pie por si sola. Había logrado incluso derribar a unos cuantos Chitauri pero eran sus ojos los que seguían clavados en Thanos. Ella sabía que el poder y la crueldad de ese monstruo apenas estaban comenzando  
  
Thor, quien había dado a fin de cuentas la mejor batalla contra el Titán, estaba ahora mismo intentando alejarlo de su garganta. Los demás héroes estaban lo suficientemente alejados o heridos como para intervenir, ocupados con la invasión.   
Cuando la risa cargada de burla se escuchó por sobre los golpes Tony y el resto de los Vengadores levantaron la mirada. Mjolnir estaba destruido y los golpes que estaba recibiendo el rubio podrían haber matado a cualquiera  
  
  
-¡Strange!- Wanda y Stephen  intentaron dirigir sus ataques hacia Thanos pero sus intentos fueron fácilmente controlados. Ambos debieron retroceder cuando Visión fue nuevamente rodeado de Chitauris, los que obviamente ansiaban tomar su gema.  
  
Fue tras Thanos que otro portal se abrió y Loki apareció como si aquel fuera el momento indicado para el show. Caminaba tranquilo y se libró fácilmente de un ataque de Strange. No por nada lo había estudiado todo ese tiempo en la mansión. La burla pintada en su rostro, demostrándole su superioridad estaba clara, como un gato burlándose del ratón  
  
  
-Jotun- Thanos lanzó a sus pies el cuerpo de Thor, cansado de jugar con él, empuñando en su mano el guantelete. Las dos gemas brillaron y Loki sonrió, pisándole con fuerza la mejilla al rubio con la punta de su bota y asegurándose de que sus miradas se conectaran.   
Era precisamente el intercambio que habían pactado. La gema y la ubicación del resto de ellas por la vida del Asgardiano.   
  
  
-Y ahora… El resto de será mío- Con los Chitauris aplastándolos y las gemas en su poder Tony estaba seguro que ese era el fin. Dirigió el ataque de sus propulsores a la mayor cantidad de extraterrestres pero eran muchos más que en el ataque de Nueva York. Para empeorar las cosas su concentración se divida entre sus atacantes y el rubio que permanecía inconsciente tras su cuerpo.  
  
  
-¿Qué es…?- La pregunta de Carol que se mantenía a su lado fue la que llevo la atención de Tony nuevamente al Titán. El guantelete brillaba en su mano y al parecer una de las gemas estaba provocando una reacción dolorosa sobre el dorso que lo empuñaba sin que lograra retirarla por más que lo intentaba.  
Thanos se volteó a ver al hechicero luego de unos segundos quien no dudo en sonreírle con ironía, alejando su pie de la mejilla del dios del Trueno.  
  
  
-No me libré de la sombra de Odín para seguir a otro idiota como él- Aseguró levantando su mano, señalándole con su dedo medio en un símbolo demasiado midgardiano como para tratarse del príncipe de Asgard. Thanos intentó acercarse a él, enfurecido por el engaño para al menos golpearlo cuando fue envuelto por el poder de la gema falsa que Loki le había dado. Tan fácil como llegó a la Tierra fue obligado a retirarse junto a los Chitauri que cayeron inertes tal como cuando Tony lanzó el misil a la nave nodriza, dándoles un respiro.  
  
  
-¿Alguien me necesitaba?  
  
Tony se había quitado el cuerpo del Chitauri sin vida de encima de la armadura y mientras los demás se encargaban del príncipe de Asgard él no perdió  tiempo en entrar a la mansión para dirigirse a su taller y  dejar a su rubio en una capsula como la que Helen utilizaba para probar sus proyectos de regeneración. Tenía que estabilizar la salud del tritón, así necesitara exprimir su ingenio para ello.  
  
A las pocas horas Steve había  respondido bien al oxígeno y la suspensión en el líquido pero no había logrado abrir sus ojos nuevamente y sus heridas tampoco parecían mejor. Luego de quitarle la ropa ensangrentada sus piernas habían tomado su forma original, haciéndole ver sus aletas lastimadas.  
  
Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuantas horas habían pasado antes de que Natasha le entrara en el taller, comentándole otra de las noticias que debía darle al genio.  
  
  
-Hay un chico esperando en la sala. Y parece lo suficientemente listo como para ser de ayuda.  
  
  
****  
  
Peter era un chico listo y no necesitaba saber muchos detalles sobre Thanos. De todas formas no era necesario que Tony se los contara ahora. La invasión nuevamente había sido prácticamente televisada y hasta Pepper había querido saber cómo estaban todos. Para tranquilidad de su jefe, Pepper se había mantenido en la Torre Stark protegida también por su Inteligencia Artificial. Y con la mansión prácticamente destruida Tony estaba seguro que pronto todos tendrían que mudarse para allá.  
  
De todas formas Carol le había pedido refuerzos no hace mucho tiempo y ahora tenía allí a uno de ellos. Y aunque su cabeza estaba con Steve no podía encerrarse en su taller para siempre, o lo intentaba al menos.  
  
  
-¿No había gente que proteger en Queens? –Preguntó bajando por la escalera. Peter se sobresaltó antes de voltearse a mirarlo, botando accidentalmente uno de los jarrones egipcios que estaban al lado contrario. No había forma de tenérselo en cuenta cuando sobre sus cabezas una enorme perforación les dejaba ver el cielo azul, cortesía de los Chitauri de Thanos.  
  
  
-¡Lo siento!  
  
  
-Déjalo así, de todas formas era horrible- Le restó importancia. Peter asintió, sonriéndole más tranquilo ahora.  
  
  
-Supuse que necesitarían mi ayuda aquí señor Stark- Tony asintió.  
  
En la sala Strange y Thor mantenían una conversación sin Loki a la vista. Después de traicionarlos y volver (otra vez) no estaba seguro de cal sería la suerte del Dios de las mentiras… Pero le debían algo más que las gracias. El mal nacido había conseguido  tiempo. Y Thor se veía mucho mejor ahora aunque la “muerte” de su martillo debía pesarle por dentro.  
  
-Creo que no podrás ayudarnos con ese traje. De todas formas hace un tiempo que tenía pensado darte esto-Tony le tomó de los hombros y un sentimiento de familiaridad le embargó. Le pasaba bastante con Steve ahora que lo pensaba bien. Como si los conociera de hace un tiempo atrás. Con Steve era obvio, lo buscó desde siempre. Pero con Peter fue de manera natural. Se lo topó por coincidencia y le agrado su inteligencia, sería un buen superhéroe en el futuro.

  


-¿Qué tiene de malo mi traje?

  


-¿Llamarlo un traje para empezar?-Peter infló las mejillas, claramente ofendido hasta que Tony se detuvo en la biblioteca. Le dejó entrar y desde la puerta le vio caminar hacia el maletín que había preparado.

  


-Ábrelo y luego me das tu respuesta.

  


-Entonces... ¿Ahora seré un vengador?-Preguntó sin ver aún el contenido. Stark no estaba emocionado al respecto pero asintió.

  


-Un miembro honorario- Accedió. Dejó la puerta abierta y decidió volver al taller cuando el grito de júbilo le dio la respuesta. Parker estaba en el equipo. Sólo faltaba Rodhey.

  
  
****  
  
Bruce se quitó los anteojos y miró de reojo a su amigo. Luego su mirada volvió al reloj sobre sus cabezas que marcaba las 4:09 de la madrugada. Tony se veía cansado y las ojeras bajó sus ojos no ayudaban en nada. Cuatro días después del ataque y no había dormido más de seis horas para estar al pendiente de la evolución de Steve, pero estaba destruyéndose a sí mismo y a su salud. Y aún tenían el problema de aquel Titán loco.  
  
-J.A.R.V.I.S Puede avisarte si algo ocurre.  
  
  
-Quiero estar aquí Bruce- Respondió apoyándose en el cristal.   
  
  
-Sé que cuentas con la tecnología para ayudarlo…  
  
  
-Mi tecnología es obsoleta. Lo he consultado con Helen, he pensado en todo y nada me ha dado frutos Bruce. Sus signos vitales siguen bajando y siento que cada día que pasa estoy perdiéndolo un poco más.  
  
Banner apoyó su espalda sobre la silla reclinable, sintiéndose igual de frustrado que el genio. Steve a fin de cuentas logro un cambio significativo en su amig y era un aliado más. Pero Tony tenia razón, habían pensado en todo…  
  
 O quizás no.   
  
Ambos se miraron con gestos de sorpresa pero fue Tony quien salió del taller primero.  
Recorrió la mitad de la mansión y abrió las puertas del acuario con fuerza.   
Los ojos azules de Namor se fijaron en él como si esperar n un lugar como aquel a esas horas fuera normal.  
  
-Tú puedes ayudarlo.  
  
  
Namor esperaba esa visita hace unas horas. La vida daba demasiadas vueltas sobre lo mismo y no era gracioso para él encontrarse nuevamente en esa posición.  
  
-¿Y si para hacerlo debes elegir?  
  
  
-Hare lo que sea necesario- Aseguró el castaño cerrando la puerta tras él. Namor podía ver lo estúpidos y a fines que era el uno para el otro. ¿Alguien necesitaba otra prueba? Estaba claro que no.  
  
  
-No más piernas – Comenzó a explicar, volteándose por completo para mirarlo- Si le ayudo entonces no hay forma de que vuelva a caminar y al mismo tiempo pueda volver a entrar al mar. No como un tritón –Y para ser más claro, especifico-  En otras palabras Stark, debes decidir si te quedas con él como  humano o como tritón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hare un copypaste de AY ya que estoy abusando del tiempo de escritura de hoy.
> 
> Sé que he demorado y lo más probable es que siga siendo asi ya que tengo tendinitis en ambos brazos y duele como el infierno avanzar a veces. Como supondran no puedo dejar de trabajar y no quiero dejar de escribir asi que debo hacerlo un poco mas lento que de costumbre :C Pero a Siren le queda TAN POCO para finalizar que aprovechare mis vacaciones para traerles los ultimos episodios. Tampoco dejare de responder sus reviews, ya que es lo que mas me gusta luego de escribir <3  
> En estos meses Siren participo en un concurso de fanfics Stony y quedó en segundo lugar, lo cual fue bastante bonito para mi, que no participo en nada yyy nada, espero no demorar con los ultimos capitulos que quedan
> 
> Gracia por leer <3


End file.
